


Lazy Summer Goddess (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Erica and Boyd deserved better, Everyone was way too chill about the stunt Scott pulled in season two, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hale Pack, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season 3a, So here the fuck I am, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Supernatural Shenanigans, alternate season 3, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El plan de Scott dejó a Stiles torturado y Derek profundamente violado. Después de una pelea brutal, Stiles se alinea con Derek y su manada, lo que lo llevará a estar en la mira de la Manada Alfa y al conflicto directo con Scott. Mientras tanto, algo, o tal vez alguien, está despertando en los bosques de las montañas Adirondack.





	1. Rowanberries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Summer Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697998) by [LogicIsGod327](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a LogicIsGod327 por dejarme traducir esta historia, a cada capi que publica esta mejor ^^

Le duele profundamente en todas partes, el tipo de dolor que solo había experimentado una vez antes, en un accidente automovilístico con su madre cuando tenía seis años. Stiles está cojeando por los escalones de la casa de McCall, y está furioso. No es su forma normal, gritando y vociferando y rompiendo cosas furiosas, no. Ha ascendido a la fría y tranquila furia que te hace hablar en un tono casi sin emociones. Se ha vuelto tan enojado que ha vuelto a la calma.

Stiles golpea la puerta en tres explosiones agudas, el marco de la puerta traquetea con la fuerza de la misma. Oye a Scott bajar por las escaleras de dos en dos, y cuando abre la puerta, el homicidio inunda las venas de Stiles. Por un breve momento, no quiere nada más que matar a Scott, pero la idea es fugaz y vuelve a la furia trascendente y tranquila.

—Amigo, te ves terrible. —Scott dice, la preocupación genuina colorea su tono, y ¿no es eso simplemente precioso?

—¿Lo sabías?, —Pregunta en voz baja.

La confusión pinta la cara del hombre lobo. —¿Saber qué?

—¿Sabías lo que me iban a hacer?, —Dice Stiles. —¿Sabías que Gerard me iba a llevar?

Scott traga intranquilo, y el silencio es la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, lo hiciste. —Comienza Stiles. —Porque eres un idiota. Realmente creías que sabías lo que era mejor, y Derek y yo lo pagamos. Querías ser el genio que derrotó al gran malvado Gerard, y sin importar lo que sucedía , o quién sufría.

—Stiles, no fue así. —El otro chico responde con vergüenza en su voz.

—¿Cómo fue, eh? Porque, desde donde estoy parado, fue así. Me mentiste. Le mentiste a Derek. Tú y Deaton nos ocultaron a nuestras espaldas, y estabas demasiado ocupado obsesionado con Allison para notar que Gerard secuestró a tu mejor amigo y lo torturo, y luego procediste a violar la confianza de Derek de la peor manera posible, y tomaste una decisión extremadamente personal lejos de él, luego lo justificaste diciendo —Tú no eres mi alfa— después de que él estuvo listo para aceptarte en su manada.

Scott se queda estupefacto. —¿Tortura…?

—Sí, Scott. Tortura. Con bastones y tubos y electricidad. Mi caja torácica parece una pintura de Jackson Pollock. Stiles gruñe. —No puedo creerte. Sabía que esta cosa de hombre lobo te cambió, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que podrías mentirnos a todos de esa manera. Éramos un equipo, Scott. Siempre nos acercamos a esto, y nos has traicionado a todos.

—Stiles...

El adolescente indignado levanta un dedo y lo señala directamente en la cara de Scott. —No. Por una vez en tu puta vida, cállate y escucha. Derek tenía todas las razones para alejarte, después de toda la mierda que le dimos. Pero él te acogió, estaba dispuesto a ser tu alfa, se aseguró de que estuvieras protegido y tuvieras una manda. Fuiste a él con los dedos cruzados a la espalda, y luego lo apuñalaste. No importa si tenias algún truco en la manga, deberías habernoslo dicho, lo hubiéramos aceptado y sabías que lo hubiéramos hecho.

Stiles toma una respiración temblorosa y continúa. —En cambio, me dejaste ser torturado, y lo que le hiciste a Derek es indescriptible. Entre los hombres lobo, obligar a un alfa a morder es casi tan grave como la violación. Es una violación profunda, y si Derek fuera un poco pasado de moda, no te diré lo que él te hubiera hecho, pero te diré que habría tomado mucho tiempo, y que no serían capaz de reconocerte después de que hubieran terminado.

—No sabía… —Susurró él avergonzado hombre lobo.

Él le da una risita sin alegría. —Por supuesto que no, porque no te molestaste en preguntar. Hay una cultura real y rica entre hombres lobo, una con protocolos, reglas y tradiciones, y has optado por ignorar todo eso y pretender que eres normal. Si te molestaras siquiera en intentarlo, entenderías la cosa enfermiza que hiciste, para todos nosotros.

Con eso, Stiles gira sobre un talón, marchando por el camino de losas hacia donde estacionó Roscoe. Scott lo está siguiendo instantáneamente, agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo. Stiles gira y hace algo que solo ha hecho una vez en once años de amistad. Él le da un puñetazo, y siente el crujido de la nariz de Scott debajo de él, la fuerza del golpe es suficiente para derribar al hombre lobo y liberar su brazo.

—¡Ya terminé, Scott! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Tú y Allison se merecen el uno al otro, los dos son igual de enfermos!

—Me pegaste. —Scott gime, sus ojos dorados en estado de shock y la sangre manchando su rostro incluso cuando su nariz vuelve a su lugar.

—Y lo haré de nuevo, si alguna vez me tocas. —Él dice sin mirar atrás, abriendo la puerta del Jeep y cerrándola de nuevo. Arranca lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar huellas de neumáticos, y Scott está solo, con la nariz ensangrentada y un dolor profundo en el pecho, todo lo que queda de su mejor amigo desde antes de la guardería.

-Ω-

Stiles llega al loft que Derek encontró por sí mismo, y estaciona fuera del edificio antes de que finalmente se descomponga. Llora en sus manos al darse cuenta de lo que es esto. Es el final de él y Scott. Incluso si de alguna manera encuentra la forma de perdonarlo, nunca volverán a ser lo mismo. Siempre habrá el espectro de Gerard Argent, de mordiscos forzados y golpes contundentes. En el mejor de los casos, podrían reconstruir algún puente de confianza desvencijado, pero Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de querer eso, y es esa comprensión lo que lo hace llorar aún más. La infancia ha terminado.

Derek está allí, de alguna manera, porque Derek siempre está ahí, sacándolo del Jeep sin decir palabra, guiándolo hacia el loft, a través de un antiguo ascensor de servicio y al espacio que ha colonizado. Es una configuración bastante impresionante, sinceramente. La decoración es espartana, pero lo suficiente como para transmitir una sensación de vida. Un arco de ladrillo derrumbado conduce a la cocina / comedor a un lado, y la sala de estar tiene una televisión bastante decente en el extremo opuesto. Stiles asume que la cama está por la escalera de caracol de metal a la izquierda. Derek señala hacia el sofá, y luego se dirige a la cocina, regresando con un vaso de agua y una toallita húmeda.

Por ahora, sus sollozos se han calmado hasta desvanecerse en un hipo, y Derek está aliviando sus manos. Stiles lo mira con gratitud y se limpia los ojos picados y harapientos. Tomando una respiración profunda e irregular, sorbe el agua, y luego levanta las rodillas debajo de su barbilla y se acurruca en la esquina del sofá.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?, —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, y el hombre mayor no presiona más. Él regresa a la cocina, donde Stiles puede escucharlo hablar un poco con las ollas y sartenes.

—Stiles, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme? —Él llama.

Vacilante, Stiles entra a la cocina, que es sorprendentemente moderna. Elegantes electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable se contrarrestan con tramos de encimeras de granito gris, y un mostrador con banquetas. La enorme estufa negra tiene seis quemadores eléctricos y una parrilla de gas a la izquierda. Derek alcanza un armario de arriba y saca una gran variedad de especias.

—Lávate las manos, entonces necesito que las mezcles en un bol para mí. —Derek solicita. —Después de eso, sazona la carne mientras yo preparo una ensalada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Stiles pregunta suavemente.

El hombre lobo se da vuelta, una sonrisa pequeña y genuina en su rostro. —Mi madre siempre me hacía costillas cuando estaba triste de niño. Supuse que podrías usar un poco de comida reconfortante.

—Eso es... gracias, Derek, —dice mientras se lava las manos.

—Puedes agradecerme después de ayudarme con esta comida. —El hombre responde.

Los dos hacen un trabajo rápido, Stiles ablanda y sazona la carne mientras Derek prepara una ensalada normal, y luego hace un plato de ensalada de pasta sobrante para acompañarlo. Mientras la carne chisporrotea en la parrilla, Derek saca una botella de vino que parece cara. La etiqueta está en un idioma extranjero, con la leyenda 'Vaxið á Íslandi, öruggt fyrir varúlfur og manneldisnotkun'.

Stiles levanta la botella, mirando su contenido. —¿Qué es eso?

—Vino de serbal islandés. Es una alternativa más segura que agregar alcohol con acónito, —responde Derek, colocando dos copas de vino en el mostrador. Les sirve a cada uno un vaso y levanta el suyo a Stiles.

—Salud. —Él dice, tomando un sorbo. Stiles hace lo mismo, el brillante colorete líquido sabe tanto amargo como dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Darle alcohol a un adolescente de dieciséis años es ilegal, Sr. Hale.— Stiles se siente obligado a bromear.

—Ha habido mucho de eso últimamente. —Derek responde, colocando un trozo de carne en un plato y pasándolo a Stiles.

Los dos se sientan en el mostrador y comen en un silencio amistoso. La iluminación es suave a medida que el sol poniente fluye a través de una gran ventana en la pared del fondo, y la suave música que Stiles reconoce vagamente los Indígenas locales saliendo de un altavoz Bluetooth. Él tiene que admitir que toda la configuración es bastante romántica. Si no se estuviera desmoronando por dentro, probablemente se estaría haciendo un idiota con los nervios. En cambio, solo hay una vorágine de emoción en su interior, la imagen de shock en la cara de Scott después de que Stiles rompiera su nariz marcada en su neocorteza, y un matiz como la estática, la amenaza de completo entumecimiento emocional solo fuera otra buena noticia.

Él drena el vaso de vino rápidamente, y Derek lo llena otro sin preguntar. Hacen un trabajo rápido con la costilla, y luego se retiran a la sala de estar con la botella de vino. Stiles se sienta en la silla a juego con el sofá, y Derek pone una película para que puedan ver mientras toman la botella. Mientras se acomoda en la silla, el humano jadea en voz alta cuando choca contra el asiento, el sordo dolor de sus magulladas y costillas rotas se convierte en dolor. Derek está allí, sus dedos en el dobladillo de su camiseta.

—Déjame ver. —Implica. Demasiado dolido para estar en desacuerdo, Stiles asiente, y el hombre lobo levanta la camisa.

Derek jadea suavemente cuando ve las costillas de Stiles. La comparación con una pintura de Jackson Pollock fue bastante apropiada, como se puede ver. Todo su pecho, desde justo debajo de los huesos del cuello hasta las caderas, es un lío de color púrpura, azul, amarillo y marrón, con grandes extensiones que se curvan alrededor de su espalda. Francamente, él ni siquiera sabe cómo Stiles ha estado tan tranquilo, debería estar en un hospital. Él alcanza para apoyar su mano en las heridas y drenar el dolor. Inmediatamente, Stiles se hunde en alivio visible cuando el dolor desaparece en Derek en largas vetas de negro.

—De repente, muy cansado...— Stiles murmura mientras se desploma en la silla.

Derek lo está levantando inmediatamente. —Oh, no, no lo hagas. No vas a temblar en tu sueño y te lastimarás más. Sofá, ahora.

—'Kay. Lo que sea que diga, —Él bosteza. —Sourwolf.

Derek lo acomoda en el sofá, metiendo una almohada detrás de su cabeza. —Duerme.

—Noche, D'rek. —Stiles murmura medio apoyado en la almohada medio en el sofá.

Derek suspira, preguntándose qué podría hacer para ayudar a Stiles ya que el adolescente ya está profundamente dormido después de solo unos segundos. Estas lesiones son graves, y no hay una explicación que satisfaga a los médicos humanos. Deaton es un no inmediato, por lo que Derek se encuentra desconcertado. Es decir, hasta que una idea le atraviese la cabeza.

Desliza el teléfono de Stiles de su bolsillo, y usa su pulgar para desbloquearlo. Se desplaza a la L. En su lista de contactos, y golpea el único nombre en la sección. El teléfono suena por unos segundos antes de que una dulce voz esté llenando la línea.

'¿Stiles?' Lydia pregunta, con preocupación en su voz. 'Stiles, Allison me contó lo que pasó contigo y Scott'.

—Soy Derek. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

La confusión colorea su voz. '¿Está Stiles bien?'

—Él no... está bien. Pero en este momento, él está durmiendo, y necesito que vengas a mi loft y ayudes con algo. —Derek dice. —1238 Centurion Ave, el último piso.

'Estaré allí en veinte' Después de eso, la línea se corta.

Derek se sirve otro vaso de vino de serbal y se dirige al escritorio colocado junto a la enorme ventana. Pensó que tenía algo que ver con Scott, pero algo serio debió haber sucedido para haber reducido a Stiles al desastre que era cuando Derek lo encontró.

Solo puede imaginar el dolor en que Stiles estuvo todo ese tiempo, y sin embargo, aún apareció, comió con Derek y estaba listo para emborracharse con él. Ese tipo de fuerza es más que impresionante, es más más que eso. Sabía que Stiles no tenía idea de lo que Scott había planeado después de que mencionó haber escapado de las garras de Gerard en el almacén en el que sucedió todo, y, si Derek es sincero, se sintió aliviado. Lo que Scott hizo fue imperdonable en la mayoría de los círculos de hombres lobo, y la idea de que Stiles fuera cómplice en eso era desgarrador.

El tren de pensamiento se interrumpe por el sonido de un vehículo que entra al estacionamiento tantos pisos más abajo. Él deja el vaso sobre el escritorio y sale para encontrarse con Lydia en el vestíbulo. El ascensor de servicio se arrastra hasta su loft, y Lydia sale antes de que la cosa se haya instalado completamente, de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella exige.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ya que pareces saber más sobre él que yo. —Él responde.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco. —Me llamaste, ¿recuerdas?

Él traga, y luego asiente. —Stiles está herido. Gerard hizo un número real con él, y ha estado corriendo en una subida de adrenalina desde la otra noche. Necesito que hagas un hechizo de curación.

—¿No puedes?

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No, no como él necesita. La mayoría de sus costillas están magulladas o rotas, y es probable que haya un trauma interno. Él necesita más que un drenaje de dolor.

Lydia palidece mientras escucha. —¿Supongo que tienes algún libro de hechizos o un hechizo?

—Aquí dentro.— Él hace un gesto para que ella lo siga.

En el escritorio, hay un viejo libro atado en cuero marrón desteñido. La elegante letra cursiva de la portada está impreso en latín, y Lydia puede sentir alguna forma de magia que irradia suavemente del tomo.

—Fue de mi madre. Ella lo tenía encantado para protegerlo del daño. Página 236. —Él dice.

Derek camina hacia donde Stiles todavía está tendido en el sofá, durmiendo más que en toda su vida. Tan suavemente como le sea posible, Derek saca la camiseta que lleva puesta por la cabeza del joven, sin despertarlo. Lydia levanta la vista del libro y camina para pararse sobre Stiles.

La pelirroja se aclara la garganta y habla en el conjuro en latín arcaico. —Lunam matrem dicimus frater tuus vulnus curare. Per testamentum invocaverimus te. Nostro iure invocaverimus te. Quam quidem protestationem nomen tibi. (Madre Luna, te pedimos que sanes las heridas de nuestro hermano. Por nuestro pacto, te llamamos. Por nuestro derecho, te llamamos. Te llamamos).

Hay un tono etéreo, de otro mundo en su voz cuando termina de hablar. Miran con la respiración contenida mientras los hematomas que estropean la piel de Stiles se desvanecen, y se acomoda en su sueño, pareciendo hundirse más profundamente en el reino de los sueños.

—Gracias. —Derek suspira, sentándose en la esquina de la silla hacia el sofá.

Lydia lo mira de reojo y luego se apoya en el brazo del sofá, con cuidado de no molestar a Stiles.

—¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera, Derek?, —Pregunta.

El hombre mayor la mira como si tuviera tres cabezas. —Tú lo viste a él. Estaba herido, mal.

—No, Derek.— Ella suelta una risita irónica. —Pudiste haber esperado hasta la mañana, pero me llamaste aquí casi a la medianoche.

—Estaba preocupado por él.

Lydia se endereza y pone una mano en su hombro. —Pregúntate por qué.

Se va con apenas otro sonido, cerrando las enormes puertas de roble tan suavemente como puede. Derek la escucha mientras baja las escaleras de dos en dos, y el suave chasquido de sus talones contra el resistido asfalto en el exterior, y el sordo zumbido del motor de su coche mientras se aleja.

Se pone de pie, se sirve otra copa de vino, enciende la televisión, coloca los subtitulo y silencia el sonido. Desde la silla, ve la televisión a altas horas de la noche y se abre camino a través de la botella, un millón de preguntas sin respuestas que surgen en su mente. Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Derek apaga la televisión, se desliza por la desvencijada escalera de caracol y cae dormido.

-Ω-

Lo primero que sabe cuando se despierta es el ángulo incómodo de su cuello contra el brazo del sofá. Lo segundo es el hecho de que la respiración no duele como lo hizo cuando se durmió. Stiles se sienta, de repente se da cuenta de que está sin camisa, y que los moretones y las manchas en su pecho se han desvanecido. Con cautela, hurga en lo que él sabe que es uno de los puntos más dolorosos en su caja torácica, solo para sentir nada más que la presión de la punta de su dedo contra su piel.

Más audazmente, él pasa sus manos por toda su piel, sin sentir dolor. Las fracturas que pudo sentir incluso con un toque superficial desaparecieron. Han pasado meses, tal vez incluso años de curación de la noche a la mañana. Justo cuando se da cuenta de esto, se da cuenta de dónde está. El loft de Derek. Recuerdos de costillas y vino de rowanberry llenan su mente, y luego Stiles recuerda lo que sucedió ayer. Scott. La pelea. Golpeándolo.

Con un suspiro profundo y cansado del mundo, se pone de pie, estirando los brazos hacia el techo abovedado del loft y bostezando ruidosamente mientras lo hace. Se pone la camiseta de nuevo, y luego va a hacer sus necesidades en el baño. Una vez que lo ha hecho, se echa un poco de agua en la cara y se dirige a la cocina.

Su teléfono murió en el medio de la noche, por lo que Stiles inmediatamente mira el reloj del horno, que dice 9:07. Derek está allí, con una camiseta y pantalones deportivos viejos, friendo algo en la estufa.

—Buenos días, —dice, señalando una cafetera con una olla llena que descansa sobre otro mostrador. —Es colombiano, fuerte. Las tazas están en el gabinete de arriba.

Stiles le ofrece una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y luego se acerca para servirse una taza. Después de deshacerse de su coma diabético de crema y azúcar se sienta en el mostrador y observa a Derek cocinar.

—Entonces, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que ya no estoy lastimado...— Sigue torpemente.

El hombre lobo asiente. —Llamé a Lydia, ella hizo un hechizo de curación sobre ti mientras estabas desmayado.

Una mirada atormentada cruza su rostro. —¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué todos están tan sorprendidos?— Derek se burla. —Sí, Stiles, lo hice. No soy un bastardo completo, ¿sabes? Estabas muy malherido, así que pensé que te gustaría no estarlo. Si estuve equivocado, te romperé las costillas de nuevo si quieres que lo haga.

Stiles inmediatamente se estremece, moviendo una mano para cubrir sus costillas, y Derek se siente como un imbécil en el momento en que las palabras han salido de sus labios. La forma en que Stiles reacciona no es como él, es con un miedo genuino que llena su olor y un latido de corazón en sobremarcha. Claramente, él está en un estado más frágil de lo que le hicieron creer.

—Stiles, lo siento. —Derek dice.

El adolescente se relaja un poco. —S'okay. —Él murmura contra la taza de café mientras toma un sorbo.

El aire es tenso durante los siguientes minutos, pero Derek termina de cocinar, y desliza una tortilla en un plato hacia Stiles, y la sonrisa agradecida que recibe es una prueba de que están bien. Derek se coloca otra, y luego se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja y saca la tostada de la tostadora. Armados con tenedores, cuchillos y estómagos hambrientos, los dos hombres se dirigen a la sala de estar, se sientan a comer y miran las noticias de la mañana mientras lo hacen.

Se convierte en una rutina. Stiles se quedará un par de noches a la semana, los dos preparando la cena y el desayuno juntos. Derek les importa una caja completa del vino de serbal, ya que se convierte en una rutina. Stiles le miente a su padre acerca de dónde pasa las noches, y le da excusas para pasar el rato con Scott, con quien no ha hablado desde que se pelearon. Unas pocas veces, Lydia e Isaac se les unen. Jackson incluso los adorna con su presencia una vez en una noche de agosto, cuando una media luna brilla a través de las ventanas del loft y celebran el cumpleaños de Isaac.

Lydia le regala una tarjeta de regalo de $ 400 a Express y la promesa de un viaje de compras. Stiles le da una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks más barata y cuatro libras de una rara mezcla de café brasileño. Jackson no le da nada, pero suena sincero cuando le desea feliz cumpleaños. Sin embargo, es el regalo de Derek el que parece ser el más significativo. El regalo es el único envuelto en un simple papel azul y plateado, y el nombre de Isaac está impreso en el letra de Derek en una pequeña etiqueta.

Arrancándola, Isaac jadea mientras observa el elegante cuero negro de la chaqueta de motero. Doblada entre las capas hay una segunda nota de Derek.

‘Si vas a ser mi beta, es hora de que te veas como parte de él. Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac.’

Isaac lo mira con un millón de emociones pululando en sus ojos. —Gracias. —Él dice, y luego abraza a Derek en un abrazo de oso que los toma a todos desprevenidos. Derek se pone tenso por un momento, pero le devuelve el abrazo y se aleja sonriendo ante su beta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro.

Los lobos en la sala de repente levantan sus cabezas, oyendo una perturbación. Para sus oídos, escuchan una respiración entrecortada, un ritmo cardíaco rápido y frenético, y el golpeteo de pies en los antiguos tramos de escaleras de hormigón. La puerta de la escalera se abre lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a los humanos en la habitación, y luego está golpeando la puerta.

—¡Derek, por favor!, —Grita una voz femenina. —¡Derek, abre!

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. —¿Esa es…

Derek abre las enormes puertas y una sucia figura rubia entra a la habitación. Se detiene, asimilando a los demás, ya que también la acogen.

Erica está cubierta de sangre y suciedad, sus vaqueros rasgados y manchados, la camisola blanca manchada de marrón grisáceo y desgarrada en algo que apenas cubre sus pechos. Su cabello está revuelto y lleno de ramitas y hojas. Sus ojos brillan con una especie de oro salvaje.

—¡Ya vienen!, —Grita. —¡Ellos vienen!

Con eso, Erica se desploma en el suelo, inconsciente al instante.


	2. The Space Between

Extienden a Erica en el sofá y la revisan en busca de heridas. Hay tres largas marcas de garras que se curvan desde justo debajo del pecho derecho hasta la parte baja de la espalda, pero están desapareciendo y cicatrizando. Derek confirma que son la marca de un alfa, y que probablemente desaparecerán en unos días. Isaac pone su cabeza en su regazo y trabaja en desenredar el revoltijo de su cabello, tirando las hojas y los palitos que atraviesan los mechones de Erica en un pequeño cubo de basura junto a ellos. Stiles camina ansiosamente por la ventana, preguntándose a qué se refería cuando dijo que venían. Finalmente, Derek suspira y comparte la verdad.

—Hace un mes, encontré una variante de un triskele pintado en mi puerta, una versión rara del símbolo. No se curvó, sino que no era más que ángulos, y cada brazo terminaba con un triángulo. El símbolo de una manada alfa. Creo que eso es lo que viene, y ellos son de quienes Erica escapó.

—Whoa, una manada alfa, —exige Stiles. —Como en un grupo de todos los alfas, ¿y vienen aquí?

Derek asiente. —Es una ... situación menos que óptima.

—Buscarán pelea, —dice Lydia. —Necesitamos gente. ¿Dónde está Peter?

—No lo he visto en casi un mes, y no he captado su olor en ninguna parte. No sé dónde se ha ido.

—Buen viaje a los problemas. —Isaac murmura. Al ver los ojos de la habitación caer sobre él, grita defensivamente. —¿Qué? Nos puso a todos en el Infierno, ¡y es jodidamente espeluznante!

—Buen punto, —admite Stiles.

Jackson suspira. —De cualquier manera, un alfa ya es lo suficientemente malo. ¿Pero más? Estamos realmente jodidos.

—No, no lo estamos, —dice Derek. —Somos una manada. Somos fuertes y defenderemos nuestro territorio.

Comienzan a planear Stiles, Lydia y Derek se levantan al escritorio junto a la ventana y consultan con un portátil y el libro mágico, Jackson se dirige al techo para vigilar en caso de que esta manada alfa decida aparecer, e Isaac sigue atendiendo a Erica, murmurando tan suavemente en su oído que incluso los lobos en la habitación no pueden entender lo que él está diciendo, solo el sonido continuo de sus labios frotándose mientras habla y desenreda su cabello.

—Necesitamos averiguar qué le pasó a Boyd, —declara Lydia. —Erica no lo dejaría atrás, los alfas aún pueden tenerlo.

Derek asiente. —Todavía puedo sentir la conexión con él, aunque sea débil. Está vivo.

—Pequeñas bendiciones. —Se dice a sí misma mientras lee un pasaje en griego para traducirselo a Stiles.

Las horas se extienden hasta casi la medianoche, cuando Derek de repente mira hacia el techo y habla. —Jackson.

Se produce un ruido sordo cuando salta dos pisos desde el techo hasta el balcón, y luego los nuevos pasos de hombre lobo entran, mirando su alfa.

—Te quiero con Stiles y Lydia esta noche, en el mismo lugar. Si vienen, no te involucres, solo sácalos del infierno y tráelos a mí. Si no puede llegar al loft, nos encontraremos en la casa vieja. ¿Entendido?

—Lo tengo. —Él asiente, con ojos de fríos.

—Y vosotros dos, —el alfa se dirige a los humanos. —Descansar un poco, los necesito a los dos corriendo a plena capacidad mañana. Tenemos un par de reuniones.

Lydia asiente, y Stiles saluda, y luego los tres están fuera de la puerta y se dirigen hacia la planta baja. Derek está tenso hasta que ya no puede escuchar el traqueteo del Jeep a tiempo con el pulso liso del Porsche de Lydia.

—Las cosas están a punto de empeorar mucho, ¿no?— Isaac habla por primera vez en unas pocas horas.

Derek suspira. —Creo que sí, cachorro.

-Ω-

—No, no, es ly-kahn-thropos, no lichanthropos. La pronunciación es la clave, la magia griega no es como el latín. Es más viejo, más testiciente. —Lydia insiste mientras vierten notas mágicas.

Stiles hace una mueca mientras mira los caracteres griegos. —Creo que prefiero llevar un bate de béisbol a los malos.

—Estoy seguro de que el hombre lobo alfa al que tratas de impresionar amarrará ese bate alrededor de tu cuello en un nudo. —Ella gruñe.—Necesitas poder defenderte.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordar qué letras significan qué, olvido la pronunciación para usar, así que no me convierto en una planta en macetas en lugar de convertirme en cenizas para el tipo que tengo enfrente.

Lydia cierra el cuaderno de espiral. —Mira, vamos a dormir un poco. La descompresión es clave para el aprendizaje. Intentaremos un poco más por la mañana, ¿está bien?

—Lo que sea, todavía creo que es inútil. —Stiles grita.

—Una actitud positiva también es clave. —Ella le dispara.

Sin más preámbulos, la pelirroja se para y vuelve a guardar la libreta con otro montón en una estantería. Stiles estaba genuinamente sorprendido la primera vez que pudo ver qué tan nerd estaba la habitación de Lydia. En su escritorio hay un Funko Pop de Hillary Clinton, de pie junto a Dorothy de Golden Girls. Una pequeña pieza enmarcada de caligrafía que Stiles reconoce como el guión de Vulcan para 'Live Long and Prosper' descansa en un estante, y una figura de acción menos sutil de Xena La Princesa Guerrera se encuentra en otro.

Hay recuerdos de viajes a Canadá y México, Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Fotos de Lydia y su madre frente al Monte Rushmore y otros iconos del paisaje estadounidense salpican las paredes, y un escritorio está abarrotado de papeles en inglés, latín, griego y varios otros idiomas, uno de los cuales Stiles cree que es Fae. Todo el lugar es tan directamente opuesto a la imagen que proyecta Lydia que está asombrado de que se le haya permitido verlo.

Jackson está allí en la ventana, los ojos brillantes de oro. —Voy a hacer un recorrido perimetral, no estaré a más de treinta segundos de distancia, —dice a través del cristal.

Lydia sonríe, una especie de sonrisa amable que Stiles una vez quiso nada más que para él, pero desde entonces se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Jackson, y ha hecho un esfuerzo por dejarla ir después de todos estos años.

—Está bien, mantente a salvo. —Ella responde en voz baja.

Stiles le da una especie de mueca de sonrisa. —No es tan malo como solía ser, —dice.

—Tuvo que crecer un poco más. Todos lo hicimos. —Ella responde. —Vamos, hora de dormir. —Insiste, tirando un par de almohadas a Stiles.

Se dirige al sofá de dos plazas y se estira lo mejor que puede, tirando de una manta sobre su cuerpo y asentándose.

—Noche, Lyds. —Él llama.

Lydia apaga las luces de su cama. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Se van a la deriva no mucho después.

-Ω-

Derek se está quedando dormido en su escritorio cuando escucha l el suave movimiento de aire del sofá.

—¿Derek? —La voz de Erica se rompe desde el otro lado del desván.

Inmediatamente, él está levantado y al lado de su cama. —Estoy aquí, Erica.

Su versión beta lo mira con genuino miedo y una mirada atormentada en sus ojos. —¿Qué... cómo llegué aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas?, —Pregunta, y ella niega con la cabeza. —Corriste aquí, irrumpiste gritando sobre 'Ellos vienen, ya vienen', y te desmayaste.

El reconocimiento llena los ojos de la chica, y ella deja caer su cabeza contra el brazo del sofá, suspirando suavemente.

—Dios, eso es correcto.

—¿Es la manada alfa? ¿Vienen? —Él la insta.

—Sí. —Ella gime. —Nos llevaron, dijeron que íbamos a ser un cebo. Boyd y yo, tratamos de escapar. Apenas logré salir... pero lo atraparon. —Las lágrimas comienzan a brillar en sus ojos.

Derek suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mierda.

—Había alguien más. Una chica de nuestra edad, aunque siempre estuvo sedada. Ni siquiera podía decirnos su nombre. Aunque era un lobo.

El lobo mayor toma su mano en la suya. —Vamos, déjame ayudarte. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Erica es levantada del sofá y colocada sobre sus pies. Al principio, se tambalea un poco, pero se estabiliza rápidamente y da unos pasos hacia el baño.

—Realmente tengo que orinar, y quiero tomar una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?, —Pregunta.

Derek asiente. —Isaac te consiguió ropa limpia, iré a por ellas y las dejaré para ti.

—Está bien, gracias. —Erica le sonríe agradecida y entra al baño.

Una vez que deja la ropa afuera de la puerta, agarra su teléfono del escritorio y manda un mensaje grupal

DH: Erica está despierta, Boyd está vivo.

IL: Omw regresando. Nada en el recon

JW: Todavía en casa de Lydia. ¿Me quieren de regreso?

DH: No. Traerlos aquí mañana.

JW: Ers el jefe.

Con eso, Derek espera a que Erica termine, dirigiéndose a la mezquina colección de información sobre mamadas alfa que ha podido desenterrar. La mayor parte de lo que sugiere es que incluso ellos tienen una jerarquía, centrada principalmente en habilidades que en cualquier rango biológico. Siempre parece haber un líder natural que es capaz de obtener algún nivel de sumisión de los otros en la manada, y que su muerte suele ser suficiente para hacer que esa manada se deshaga.

Aparte de eso, hay alguna evidencia de que estos alfas desarrollan su propia fuerza matando betas, y tienen poco respeto por la ley común de los hombres lobo. Suspirando, Derek se prepara para una pelea, y reza para que el líder de la manada alfa sea tan natural como uno normal. Toda la información que ha encontrado, desde los pocos libros de su madre hasta la rara fuente confiable en internet, enfatiza una cosa. Una manada alfa es extraordinariamente peligrosa, y es excepcional que una manada estándar no salga ilesa de un conflicto.

Organizando sus documentos e imprimiendo algunas páginas de la web oscura, regresa al sofá y abre su teléfono, distrayéndose con un libro que descargó hace unos días. Eventualmente, el sonido del agua corriendo desaparece de sus oídos, y escucha a Erica abrir la puerta del baño para agarrar la bolsa de ropa que dejó allí. Momentos después, ella se escapa, se viste y se ve más vacilante que nunca.

—¿Derek...?

Él mira hacia arriba, viendo miedo genuino en sus ojos. —¿Cuál es el problema, Erica?

—¿Estás... estás enfadado, nos fuimos?, —Pregunta en voz baja.

Suspirando, Derek se pone de pie y se acerca a ella. —Estoy decepcionado. Confié en ti, les di una salida a ambos y me abandonaste cuando os necesité. Pero no estoy enojado, y, en este momento, estoy contento de que estés viva.

Erica traga gruesas. —Lo siento. Es solo que... no vimos una salida de esto con vida.

—De la sartén al fuego, ¿eh?. —Se ríe oscuramente. Sobrio, mira a los ojos de su beta. —Lo resolveremos. Rescataremos a Boyd, y seremos una manada otra vez.

—Nunca me voy a ir otra vez. Eres mi alfa, y no voy a abandonarte . —Hace una promesa, y su corazón es constante.

-Ω-

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles está de vuelta en casa, leyendo lo que Derek le reenvió antes de dirigirse al loft para ver a Erica cuando golpean la puerta de la cocina. Solo hay dos personas que vuelven la espalda para usar esa puerta, y Scott no se ha molestado en llamar durante años, aunque eso puede haber cambiado. Pero algo le dice a Stiles exactamente quién es, y su corazonada es correcta. Melissa McCall se encuentra en bata de hospital con los brazos cruzados en el porche lateral, y él se debate si responder o no a la puerta, pero finalmente lo hace.

—Está bien, ¿qué diablos está pasando ?! No te he visto en dos semanas después de que básicamente has vivido en mi casa desde que tenías cinco años, y luego le pregunto a Scott y todo lo que obtengo es una furiosa mirada de hombre lobo por mi problema. ¿Qué pasó?! —Ella exige.

Stiles suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —Es... es complicado, Melissa.

—¿Más complicado que mi hijo siendo un hombre lobo?

—Scott tomó su decisión, y me costó mucho. No puedo... No puedo ser amigo de alguien así.

La mirada que ella le da es francamente impactante. —Habéis sido amigos desde que eran pequeños, ¡se conocen mejor que nadie! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes ser tu amigo?!

—Melissa, realmente, es mejor que lo dejes ir. —Implica. —No es tu batalla para pelear.

La mujer niega con la cabeza con vehemencia. —No, eso no va a suceder. Has sido como un hijo para mí durante años, no voy a renunciar a eso. Eres familia, y no dejo que eso sea fácil. Genim Daniel Stilinski, dime qué sucedió.

La rabia vuelve a Stiles cuando él recuerda la pelea y las razones detrás de esto. —¿¡Realmente quieres saberlo!? —Él escupe, fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

—¡Maldición si!

—Tu hijo idiota me mintió, durante semanas. Se coló detrás de mi espalda y luego estaba tan arriba del culo de Allison que no se dio cuenta cuando su abuelo psicópata me secuestró y me torturó. Así que me disculparás si decidí que tal vez él no sea la mejor persona para ser amigo si me van a mutilar por mis esfuerzos.

El estallido es suficiente para aturdir a la mujer generalmente vocal en silencio, pero Stiles puede leer la palabra 'tortura' pasando silenciosamente por sus labios una y otra vez. Finalmente, Melissa se aclara la garganta y parpadea para alejar el brillo de sus ojos, y pasa a modo enfermera.

—Déjame ver. ¿Qué tan gravemente estás herido? Supongo que no ha visto ningún profesional médico, podría tener un trauma interno grave.

Stiles cruza defensivamente sus brazos. —Lydia lanzó un hechizo. Estoy bien ahora.

—Toda la magia en el mundo no puede sanar las heridas psicológicas. Conozco a alguien que trabaja con supervivientes de torturas, probablemente podría conseguir un terapeuta aquí pronto. —Insiste.

—Melissa. —Habla en voz alta. —Vete a casa. Ve a estar con tu hijo

—Stiles...

—Ve. —Él dice, asfixiándose. —Por favor, solo... simplemente vete.

Con eso, cierra la puerta y regresa a la cocina. Stiles se sienta a la mesa y se obliga a no llorar. Él se niega a derramar más lágrimas. Al menos, eso es lo que intenta hacer, pero siguen cayendo de todos modos. Todo su ser tiembla con sollozos apenas reprimidos, y el graznido en su garganta le dice lo cerca que está de romperse. Acaba de enviar lo más parecido que ha tenido a una madre desde que Claudia Stilinski murió hace mucho tiempo, y apenas se agarra a un hilo.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, pero la presa no se rompe.

-Ω-

El camión con tres hombres se abre camino por una carretera bordeada de pinos en la oscuridad de la noche, solo en su viaje sinuoso. No se detiene por ninguna señal de stop, ni siquiera se ralentiza en las curvas de la ruta. El pick-up gris avanza sin tener en cuenta las reglas de la carretera.

Telarañas negras recorren su camino alrededor de la piel de la criatura a medio formar. Hay indicios de una cara en los retorcidos montones de carne, una respiración laboriosa saliendo de su boca llena de un revoltijo de colmillos y dientes, los ojos hinchados mientras sus miembros se retuercen y se curvan reflexivamente.

El cazador sentado con esta criatura en el lecho del camión se pregunta si realmente está vivo, si lo que alguna vez se llamó Gerard Argent ahora no es más que un animal mutado más canceroso y más salvaje que carne y sangre. Cuando el claro cielo nocturno se cierne sobre su cabeza, ve pasar un letrero en el camino al pasar.

'ESTÁS ENTRANDO EN: ESTADO DE NUEVA YORK'


	3. The Caged Wolf Howls

 

Dos vehículos se abren paso a través de los bosques del Parque Estatal Portola Redwoods, un Camaro negro seguido por un elegante Porsche plateado. Dentro del Camaro, Derek, con Stiles en el asiento del pasajero e Isaac y Erica en la parte posterior, habla con Jackson y Lydia por teléfono.

'Entonces, ¿quién es la dama que vamos a conocer?' Jackson pregunta por teléfono.

—Satomi Ito, ella es una vieja amiga de la familia, y lo digo literalmente. Ella tiene al menos 150, tal vez más. Si alguien sabe cómo lidiar con una manada alfa, es ella. Ella es una alfa para una manada enorme, por lo que podría brindarnos algo de respaldo.

Stiles mira a Derek. —¿150? ¿Cómo nacida en 1868? ¿Por cuánto tiempo viven los hombres lobo, Sourwolf?

—No es una cosa de lobo, es algo alfa. La curación mejorada significa que un alfa puede vivir muchas veces más que la vida útil estándar, incluso hasta los quinientos. La mayoría de los alfas voluntariamente entregan el poder a su descendencia cuando crecen, por lo que no tienen que ver a sus seres queridos morir a su alrededor. Satomi no tiene pareja y no tiene hijos. Ella nunca tuvo una razón para pasar el poder, —explica Derek. —El envejecimiento también se extiende al compañero alfa. Perder un compañero es a menudo suficiente para hacer que un lobo muera, por lo que los biólogos evolutivos y los druidas del estudio teorizan que la magia vino para mantener a los alfas vivos.

'Impresionante.' Lydia comenta desde el otro auto.

Se quedan en silencio durante el resto del viaje, solo observando el bosque que pasan y escuchando cualquier canción que suene a través de la radio del automóvil. Stiles imagina silenciosamente cómo debe ser esta mujer Satomi. Dadas las explicaciones de Derek, se imagina ya sea un inmortal aparentemente joven o una vieja bruja que oculta un inmenso poder. De cualquier manera, él está emocionado de conocerla, y por ver cómo dos alfas interactúan de manera cordial. Su investigación implica que hay una gran cantidad de formalidad y ceremonia cuando los líderes de dos manadas se encuentran.

Finalmente, conducen más allá de un letrero que dice 'Loma Mar, población - 113', y Derek se desvía hacia un camino privado de grava con una puerta de metal abierta. El sinuoso camino de tierra les lleva casi quince minutos en la parte más profunda del bosque en la península de San Francisco antes de que se rompa en un claro con varias casas enormes, todas en el estilo colonial con el mismo revestimiento azul pálido y techos de pizarra negra. Una figura solitaria se sienta en los escalones del porche de la casa más grande, una mujer pálida con cabello oscuro recogido en un moño apretado. Derek los detiene aquí, y la mujer se levanta para acercarse al automóvil.

Al salir, él se inclina para abrazarla, ya que ella es casi un pie más baja, pero su presencia es dominante incluso antes de que ella hable. Stiles la mira mejor y no es lo que se esperaba. Satomi tiene elegantes características japonesas, y está sólidamente construida, y parece no tener más de sesenta años. Se parece más a la abuela de alguien que al hombre lobo más viejo del estado de California.

—Derek, ¿cómo estás?, —Pregunta, agarrando su rostro y mirándolo con escrutinio.

El lobo más joven suspira. —No es bueno, Satomi. Pero las presentaciones primero. Este es mi segundo, Isaac Lahey, mis otros betas Erica Reyes y Jackson Whittemore, y mis emisarios, Lydia Martin y Stiles Stilinski.

Las cejas de la mujer japonesa se elevan. —¿Dos emisarios? Incluso la manada de tu abuela que tenía más de cien miembros y solo tenía uno.

Derek cruza sus brazos algo defensivamente. —Lydia es una Chispa, pero Stiles es tan importante para esta manada, y merece reconocimiento por eso. Ya que es humano, llamarlo beta sería inapropiado, e —investigador— es degradante. Es parte de esta manda al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Hmm. —Satomi asiente con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. —Importante de hecho. De todos modos, dijiste que había peligro en tu llamada telefónica. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Una manada alfa, —dice.

Los ojos de Satomi se tiñen de rojo por un momento mientras el shock la inunda. —¿Estás seguro? —Ella susurra.

Derek asiente, saca su teléfono y muestra la imagen del triskel. —Es una advertencia.

Tragando, la mujer mayor asiente. —Nosotros te respaldaremos. Ha habido suficiente inestabilidad por aquí desde el fallecimiento de tu madre, no necesitamos más. Hablaremos más durante la cena, vamos.

Los conduce a la gran casa, a través de una gran cocina industrial, y a lo que parece ser un restaurante Amish, un gran salón iluminado con elegantes lámparas de araña y lleno de largas mesas, cada una con bancos y docenas de sitios. Las ventanas traseras son enormes y ofrecen un hermoso panorama de la propiedad, incluido un lago lejano que brilla al sol de la tarde. Contra otra de las paredes, se establece un buffet enorme, con algunos lobos que colocan los últimos platos y los cubren con tapas de metal para mantenerse calientes.

—Estábamos a punto de cenar, estás de suerte. —Satomi les sonríe. —Agarra los platos ahora, el resto de la manada estará aquí en unos minutos.

Hacen las instrucciones, cada uno carga platos. Hay platos de todas las variedades, desde espaguetis y bistec hasta platos japoneses más tradicionales como el tempura y el sukiyaki. La manada ocupa el centro de la mesa central, a horcajadas en ambos lados. Satomi y Derek se sientan uno frente al otro, con Stiles directamente a su derecha e Isaac a su izquierda. El lobo mayor levanta una ceja, pero no hace ningún comentario. En ese momento, el rencor de casi cincuenta lobos inunda el comedor, y Satomi se pone de pie.

—¡Todos! —Ella grita. —Este es el Alfa Derek Hale y su manada de Beacon Hills. Comerán con nosotros.

Hay un murmullo intrigado que recorre todo el grupo mientras recogen el nombre de Hale. Algunos se detienen para saludar, y Stiles se sorprende de la diversidad de la manada. Hay familias con niños pequeños, pequeños lobos que se persiguen entre sí con sus ojos y garras en exhibición, y parejas de ancianos acoplados que se sientan uno al lado del otro y abiertamente se marcan el uno al otro, incluso mientras comen. Incluso hay adolescentes, aunque él no reconoce ninguno de ellos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo apareció esa marca en tu puerta?, —Pregunta Satomi.

—Hace más o menos un mes. Al mismo tiempo, Peter desapareció y Erica y Boyd se fueron . —Derek responde.

—¿Hay otro beta?

—Todavía lo tienen a él. Erica escapó, pero dijo que también había otro lobo allí, —confirma.

—Eso es... perturbador.

Stiles habla bien. —He estado investigando un poco, y dice que incluso las manadas alfa tienen jerarquías. Si matamos al líder, existe la posibilidad de que la manada se derrumbe, ¿verdad?

—Existe la posibilidad, a menos que haya un claro heredero para el mando, en cuyo caso, corres el riesgo de volverlos más peligrosos. Los lobos guardan rencores por el resto de sus vidas, no se detendrán hasta que tengan tu cuerpo.

—Confortante— murmura Jackson.

—Es mejor conocer a tu enemigo que estar cómodo, joven. —Satomi responde bruscamente. —De todos modos, nos mantendremos contigo. Tendrás a mis diez mejores luchadores y a mí misma.

—¿No podríamos negociar?, —Pregunta Lydia.

—No— Ella dice. —No negocias con una manada alfa, la erradicas. Ganan poder matando betas y son despiadados al hacerlo. Son una mancha en todos los hombres lobo.

—¿Qué pasa con Boyd?, —Pregunta Erica, con profunda preocupación en su rostro. —No puedo perderlo.

—Él complica las cosas. —Satomi admite. —Trataremos de localizarlo primero y cazar a los alfas desde allí.

La cena continúa con ella, Derek y Stiles discutiendo la estrategia para tratar con los alfas, con ocasionales aportaciones de Lydia también. Eventualmente, el gran salón se vacía mientras el resto de la manada de Satomi regresa a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes de la cena, dejando solo al pequeño grupo de ellos en la mesa, sus platos recogidos hace mucho tiempo. Finalmente, un hombre de mediana edad que se parece a un sargento instructor se sienta con ellos. Él está construido como una pared de ladrillos, con piel bronceada y cabello negro muy corto. Sus ojos grises son del color de una tormenta de verano, y los observa a todos con un buen ojo.

—Todos, este es mi segundo, Anthony Cole, —dice Satomi. —Es un luchador formidable y un maldito buen peón.

—Encantado de conocerte, —dice. —Alfa Hale, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu madre, pero Satomi habla de ella muy cariñosamente.

—Cole fue mordido hace unos años mientras servía como guardia nocturno en un importante banco de Los Ángeles. Encontró el camino a Loma Mar por casualidad, y yo lo recibí y le ayudé a aprender a controlarlo. Ha llevado esta vida como un pez al agua . —Explica con orgullo.

—Estaré contigo para ayudarte a lidiar con este problema, —dice Cole.

—Es bueno saber que estás de nuestro lado. —Isaac sonríe. —No me meteré contigo.

El hombre da una sonrisa irónica. —Muchos lo han intentado.

Todos se levantan poco después, con la manada Hale partiendo hacia Beacon Hills, a la que se unirán Satomi y sus betas en las próximas horas. Cuando llegan a casa, Lydia y Jackson se dirigen a la residencia Martin para recoger algunas cosas en caso de una pelea, e Isaac acompaña a Erica a su casa para recoger algunas cosas, dejando a Stiles y Derek solo para ir a la residencia Stilinski.

—Mi padre no está en casa, estaremos bien. —Stiles insiste, guiando a Derek a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh, no lo estoy, ¿verdad? —Una voz demasiado familiar se rompe de la mesa del comedor.

Mierda.

-Ω-

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Melissa exige, mirando furiosamente a su único hijo. —¿Por qué Stiles dice que lo abandonaste, y algo sobre la tortura?

Scott tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras su madre lo fulmina con la mirada. —Yo estaba con Allison, ¿está bien? Yo, ella, Deaton y Chris estaban ideando un plan para tratar con su abuelo, y creo que Stiles fue atrapado por Gerard mientras intentaba ayudar a Derek.

—Entonces, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que dejas que tu mejor amigo sea capturado por malvados cazadores de hombres lobo mientras te escabulles a sus espaldas?

—Es más complicado que...

Ella levanta una mano para silenciarlo. —No, Scott, realmente no es así. Eres un hombre lobo saliendo con una cazadora de hombres lobo, y ese es un acto de estupidez bastante profundo de tu parte, ¿pero eso? ¡Eso se lleva la palma, dejando que tus amigos sean torturados!

—¡Mamá!, —Protesta. —Allison no es así, ¡no es Gerard o Kate! ¡Solo cazan lobos que lastiman a la gente!

—Scott Andrew McCall, te crié mejor que esto. Lo dijiste tú mismo, podrías lastimarme si te empujé demasiado lejos, o te atrapé demasiado cerca de la luna llena. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Incluso si no me matas, ¿crees que Chris no pestañeará después de haber herido a alguien? —Ella exige.

La única respuesta es Scott mirando al piso con los puños apretados como un niño pequeño.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora, no soy tan tonta como para tratar de controlar a quién ves, pero puedo asegurarme de que no ocurra aquí. A partir de ahora, Allison está prohibida en esta casa, lo mismo para su padre. No quiero ser parte de esto, y no te ayudaré a matarte. —Melissa ordena bruscamente.

Por un momento, Scott se queda boquiabierto ante su madre. Luego, él se da vuelta y se va corriendo como un niño petulante. Melissa se derrumba en el sofá y suspira en sus manos. Ella necesita una maldita bebida.

-Ω-

—Heeeeeey, papá… —se desliza Stiles, mirando torpemente a su padre. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi coche patrulla decidió irse a la mierda solo, y tuve que llevarlo al taller, —dice John Stilinski. —Decidí tomar el resto del día.

Él gesticula hacia el hombre lobo a su lado. —¿Recuerdas a Derek?

—Vívidamente, y con las manos esposadas. —El sheriff hace una mueca.

—Lo exoneraste tú mismo. ¡Dijiste que también era una víctima en esto, si mal no recuerdo!, —Exclama el más joven.

—Eso no significa que apruebe que se cuela en mi casa con mi hijo menor de edad.

Tanto Derek como Stiles ponen el mismo aspecto de conmoción ante ese comentario, y se apresuran a explicarlo.

—No, papá, ¡no es como...! —Comienza Stiles.

Derek entra precipitadamente. —¡Sheriff, nunca lo haría...

—¡Callaos! —John chasquea. —Ahora, Stiles, ¿quieres explicar por qué hay un ex sospechoso de homicidio que viene a mi casa contigo?

El adolescente traga. —Bueno, íbamos a hacer algunos planes para su loft. Como él está obteniendo la custodia de Isaac, pensé que lo ayudaría en conseguir lo que necesita.

El sheriff levanta una ceja. —¿Estás acogiendo a Isaac Lahey? ¿Por qué?

—Es un viejo amigo de la familia. —Derek miente suavemente. —Conocí a su hermano Camden realmente bien en el día.

—¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Isaac? —Dirige a su hijo.

—Unos meses, papá. Se me permite tener amigos fuera de Scott, ¿no? —Stiles gruñe, sonando más que un poco hostil, y Derek retoma la forma en que su corazón se salta un poco incluso al decir el nombre de Scott.

—Solo estoy preguntando, no hay necesidad de enojarse. —John levanta sus manos. —Ve a hacer lo que debes hacer, pero si vas a estar fuera toda la noche, quiero que me llames.

Stiles se relaja visiblemente. —Okey. Gracias Papa.

—¿Y Derek?

—¿Sí, Sheriff?

—Te estaré vigilando de cerca. —Él promete.

Los dos finalmente se retiran arriba, y Stiles se derrumba en su cama en el momento en que la puerta hace clic en su marco.

—Eso fue físicamente doloroso. —Él gime. —Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estaría en casa.

—Debería haber estado prestando más atención. —Derek dice.

Ahora que lo piensa, él realmente no puede entender por qué no ha sido más consciente de su entorno cuando ha estado cerca de Stiles. Tal vez es solo un instinto protector que lo hace entrar en contacto con Stiles a costa de su conciencia externa. Después de verlo herido, está seguro de que se siente mucho más a la defensiva con el humano, y puede ver cómo eso podría distraerlo.

—Voy a tener que tirar mi bate al patio. —Stiles gime, va a agarrar el bote de Louisville desde donde descansa contra la pared. Efectivamente, arroja el arma desde su ventana al patio delantero.

—¿Hay algo más que necesitemos?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Sí. —Él responde. —IPad, laptop, notebook. Foto de la pizarra. —Él saca su teléfono, saca una foto de su tablón de anuncios antes de voltearlo de nuevo a su lado en blanco. —Cambio de ropa, e... irnos.

—¿Por qué la muda de ropa? —Los rompecabezas del hombre lobo.

—Tienden a sangrar mucho sobre mí. Mejor no tener que explicar las manchas de sangre a mi padre.

Derek asiente, ahora entendiendo. —Estoy de acuerdo.

—Vamos, grandote. Deberíamos salir de aquí, —dice Stiles, empacando sus últimos artículos en una mochila. —Satomi estará aquí en una hora y ya casi está oscuro.

Los dos regresan al loft, con Derek dando la vuelta para agarrar el bate mientras Stiles se despide de su padre. Conducen en un relativo silencio, la energía se acumula a medida que el sol se desvanece y la luna realmente comienza a brillar sobre la ciudad. Se detienen en el estacionamiento del edificio de Derek justo cuando el último rayo de sol da paso a la noche propiamente dicha, y se dirigen hacia donde Isaac y Erica ya los esperan.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es el camino en que tomaste? ¿Qué vienes de allí? —Isaac le pregunta justo cuando entran.

—Seguro. Tiene que estar allí . —Erica insiste.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Derek pregunta mientras él y Stiles entran.

—Recuerdo la forma en que corrí para llegar aquí. Creo que sé dónde está Boyd, —dice ella.

—¿Dónde?, —Preguntaron Stiles y Derek al mismo tiempo.

Erica respira estremecida. —El viejo banco de Beacon Hills.

Derek parece sorprendido por la respuesta. —Hmm. —Se sienta en el escritorio, de repente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Donde nos tenían, eso... sentía que la luna no estaba allí. Los días y las noches no significaban nada, y ya no podía sentir el tirón. Fue como volverse loco . —Ella continúa.

—Hecatolita. —Derek dice de repente. —Es por eso que no puedo seguir el vínculo con Boyd, y por qué no puedo sentir a Peter.

—Quecatolique? —Pregunta Stiles.

El alfa se pone de pie. —Hecatolite. Piedra lunar, se mete con la conexión de los lobos con la luna. Erica y Boyd fueron mantenidos en una habitación forrada con piedra lunar—.

—Eso... tiene sentido. —Isaac interviene. —Estuve allí una vez antes de que cerrara, tenían esas cosas como lámparas de araña y por todas partes.

El teléfono de Derek de repente rompe el momento al sonar con en el tono de llamada de marimba, y él responde en el primer timbre. —¿Hola?

Él escucha por un momento, y luego habla de nuevo. —Bien, gracias, Satomi. Te veré en breve. Sí. Adiós.

—¿Bien? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Quince minutos, y estarán aquí. ¿Dónde están Lydia y Jackson?

—En camino, estoy seguro, —dice Isaac.

Se sientan, esperando ansiosamente a Jackson, Lydia y Satomi y su manada. Eventualmente, se escucha el sonido de varios coches deteniéndose, y Derek puede escuchar once latidos del corazón. Satomi y su gente han llegado.

—Llama a Lydia y Jackson. —Él ordena, y Stiles e Isaac respectivamente lo cumplen.

Derek va a saludar a los visitantes mientras los dos coches escuchan el tono y el tono de sus teléfonos antes de que en cada salte el correo de voz. Cada uno de ellos deja un mensaje pidiendo que les llamen, y Derek regresa seguido de Satomi y sus betas.

—¿Sin respuesta?, —Pregunta, la preocupación claramente en su rostro.

Stiles asiente sombríamente. —De ninguno de ellos—

Cole da un paso adelante. —Derek dijo que crees que se están escondiendo en el viejo banco. Deberíamos proceder.

—¿Qué hay de ellos?, —Pregunta Erica.

—Nos esperan aquí si llegan aquí. —Si no, los encontraremos.

—No para decir lo que todos estamos pensando, pero ... ¿y si la manada alfa llega a ellos?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Una posibilidad, —dice Satomi. —Razón de más para llegar al banco y rescatar a todos.

—Ella y Cole tienen razón. —Derek dice. —Vámonos. Stiles, Erica, Isaac, conmigo—.

Todos ellos desembarcan. El viaje en coche es tenso, los únicos sonidos son la pierna de Stiles temblando y él frotando la suave superficie del bate, Erica jugueteando con su cabello, y el sonido del cuero contra el cuero del coche mientras Isaac se mueve inquieto en su asiento. Veinte minutos más tarde, la caravana de cuatro automóviles y quince personas se detiene en Old Beacon Hills, y todos se reúnen fuera del banco.

—Stiles, quédate conmigo, —ordena Derek. —Si digo correr, corres, y no te detengas hasta que salgas de aquí. No discutas conmigo, solo ve. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡No voy a abandonarte, Derek! —Protesta.

—No, Stiles, necesitas escucharme. Esto no es Peter, este no es el Darach. Te matarán, o algo peor. Si digo correr, corres.

Stiles traga, y asiente. Derek y Satomi toman posiciones, seguidos por Cole, Stiles e Isaac. Erica y el resto de las betas de Satomi los siguen, admirando la vasta oscuridad del antiguo edificio.

—Huele a lobo aquí, está bien. —Uno de los comentarios betas. —Cuatro, al menos.

—Tranquila, Lana. —Órdenes de Satomi. —En el sótano, todos.

Una vez en las entrañas del antiguo banco, encuentran la guarida. Hay colchones viejos diseminados, maletas con ropa y una bolsa de lona cargada con al menos varios cientos de miles de dólares dentro de ella. En la pared más alejada, una enorme puerta está cerrada, la antigua puerta de una bóveda con el tambor retirado hace mucho tiempo y ahora cerrada por enormes vigas de acero colgadas sobre ella.

—Bueno, ¿no es esta una sorpresa encantadora? —Una voz británica se rompe en el espacio resonante. —Satomi, vieja amiga, y el joven Derek, el último de los Hales.

El horror cruza la cara de la mujer japonesa mientras observa al hombre que marcha hacia ellos, con gafas de sol incluso en la oscuridad.

—No, no puedo... No puedo creerlo, —dice Satomi en estado de shock.

—Oh, dulce Satomi, créelo, —dice el hombre, quitándose las gafas para revelar un par de brillantes ojos rojos. Un segundo lobo, una enorme bestia de un hombre aparece a su izquierda, sosteniendo un Jackson ensangrentado contra su pecho, sus garras sosteniendo su garganta. Otros tres lobos intervienen, una hermosa mujer que sostiene a Lydia de una manera similar al hombre enorme, y un par de gemelos, uno de los cuales sostiene, impactantemente, a Danny Mahealani.

—¿Por qué lo tienes?! —Stiles de repente exige, dando un paso adelante. —Déjalo ir, ¡él no tiene nada que ver con nada de esto!

—Caso de lugar equivocado, momento equivocado. —El gemelo que lo sostenía dice, presionando una garra en su garganta lo suficiente como para que una gota de sangre corriera por su cuello. —De casualidad pasaba por allí cuando fuimos a recoger a estos dos.

—¿Stiles?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Danny grita, pero el gemelo que lo sostiene le gruñe para que se calle.

—Deucalion, ¿qué estás haciendo ?! —demanda Satomi, sonando absolutamente desconsolado. —¡¿Qué has hecho?! Ennis, Kali, ¡estos no sois vosotros!

—Solo estamos haciendo lo que la naturaleza pretendía, aumentando nuestro poder. —El hombre, Deucalion, responde. —Hemos estado esperando este momento, nuestra venganza.

Derek gruñe. —¡Esto no es natural! Se supone que un alfa lidera sus betas, ¡no los mata!

—Un alfa es tan fuerte como su beta más débil, —dice Deucalion. —Me he quitado la debilidad y me he dado toda la fuerza. ¡Soy el alfa entre alfas, el vértice de los depredadores! —Él canta triunfante.

—¿Dónde está Boyd?! —Erica exige, mostrando sus propios ojos y garras.

—Perfectamente bien, aunque no puedo prometer por cuánto tiempo, —dice. —Debo admitir que fuiste muy impresionante al escapar así, querida. Has eludido a uno de los mejores rastreadores que he visto en casi setenta años de vida —.

—Cometiste el error de volver. —Kali dice. —No la dejaré ir otra vez.

—Ahora, cariño, Kali. —Deucalion tuts. —Somos asesinos, no animales. ¿Por qué no le mostramos a Derek el pequeño regalo que tenemos para él?

Camina hacia la bóveda, arranca la enorme barra de su lugar con una mano, y mueve la gran puerta hasta que está abierta, el interior de la piedra de luna brillando suavemente en la tenue luz del sótano. Él entra y sale, arrojando a Boyd y otra figura al piso.

—¿Te parece familiar?, —Pregunta. —Deberías reconocer a la familia, después de todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ! —Derek exige.

—Por otra parte, ha pasado tanto tiempo. —Deucalion continúa, inclinándose para levantar la figura. —Seis años, para ser precisos. Di hola, Cora.

Derek se tambalea hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, lo suficiente para que Stiles lo rodee con un brazo para mantenerlo estable.

—¿C-Cora? —Susurra roto. —No ... no, Cora murió en el incendio.

—¡Incorrecto! —Kali se ríe, sonando desconcertantemente encantada. —Se ha estado escondiendo en Sudamérica durante los últimos seis años, hasta que escuchó sobre un nueva manada Hale. Imagínate su angustia al encontrarnos, en tu lugar.

—¡Déjala ir!, —Bramó Derek, entrando en el cambio beta al instante.

Boyd se mueve en el piso, obligándose a sí mismo a ponerse de rodillas. —Erica... —Él grita.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Exige Cole.

—Simple. —Deucalion dice, sonriendo suavemente. —Que Derek se una a nosotros.

Si Derek tuvo una respuesta para ese absurdo, se pierde cuando toda la habitación se llena de una luz cegadora y un zumbido ensordecedor. Cuando Stiles es incluso medio capaz de ver de nuevo, todo lo que sus ojos pueden ver es caótico mientras se tambalea sobre sus pies. Una flecha vuela tan cerca de su cabeza que puede sentir la ráfaga de viento que pasa junto a él, y mira y no ve a nadie más que a Allison, con el arco en la mano.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Erica está ayudando a Boyd a ponerse en pie mientras Derek incrusta sus garras en los costados de Deucalion, solo para que el bruto llamado Ennis lo saque de su lado. Lydia está brillando con luz mágica, gritando en lo que él piensa que es probablemente griego cuando los dos mellizos corren hacia ella. Kali tiene su mano alrededor de la garganta de Danny mientras Satomi se enfrenta al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con... ¡¿Deaton?! El druida lucha contra ella con una brillantez que se emborrona en forma de arte, y Stiles observa embelesado mientras lucha. Chris Argent está surgiendo en acción a través de la habitación, atacando a Cole, y luego, de todas las personas, Scott tiene que apresurarse en su cara.

—¡Stiles, tienes que irte!, —Grita, con los ojos dorados y la cara manchada de manchas de sangre.

La rabia lo inunda mientras mira a su antiguo mejor amigo. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Lidiar con esta mierda!, —Grita Scott. —¡Ahora vete!

Stiles va a protestar, tal vez incluso a golpearlo, pero es golpeado literalmente por Jackson, quien golpea a Scott con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlos a ambos deslizándose por la habitación. Allison lucha por una flecha, pero Stiles es rápido, levantando el bate y balanceándolo, quitándole el arco de las manos. El shock, seguido de la ira, cruza su rostro, pero en lugar de eso se enfrenta al arco en lugar de tratar con él.

Derek corre hacia él, con la chica Cora apoyada en él. —¡Llévala!, —Grita, presionando las llaves del Camaro en su mano. —¡Llévala de regreso al loft, ahora!

Stiles no quiere nada más que decir que no, pero recuerda la promesa que hizo. Él asiente una vez, y ayuda a Derek a aliviar el peso de la chica para que se apoye contra él, y él los está sacando a los dos lo más rápido que puede, ignorando los gritos y gruñidos detrás de él mientras los dos la llevan hacia el Camaro. Aparta a Cora en el asiento trasero, y luego lucha por el frente. Después de manipular las llaves dos veces, finalmente pone la llave en el encendido y enciende el motor.

Stiles sale del estacionamiento acelerando a noventa millas por hora, y no mira hacia atrás, incluso mientras suena el sonido de la lucha en sus oídos.


	4. Face Stained in the Ceiling

 

Stiles se tropieza en el loft, Cora se inclina pesadamente contra él. Él la deposita en el sofá, y luego se une a ella. Ella lo mira con los ojos vidriosos y sonríe débilmente.

—Hola. —Ella susurra. —Soy Cora.

—Soy Stiles, es un placer. —Él responde.

Se queda dormida unos segundos más tarde, todavía bajo una fuerte sedación e indudablemente exhausta. Stiles se levanta, todo su cuerpo zumba y como un reloj. Él camina por el loft, esperando que llegue una palabra. Eventualmente, hay una explosión de actividad justo afuera de la puerta, y él vuela a través de la habitación, abriendo las puertas para que todos se derramen en el loft de Derek.

—¡Jesucristo!, —Grita cuando los lobos penetran en la habitación.

Derek y Lydia llevan a Danny ensangrentado e inconsciente, y Jackson, con la cara marcada por un largo tramo de garras, sostiene a Boyd, apenas consciente y con marcas de garras iguales, con Erica. Satomi y Cole, ambos un desastre de sangre y suciedad, ayudan a otros lobos que están heridos a entrar en el loft. Instantáneamente, las sillas y sofás están llenos, con Danny subiendo a la cama de Derek.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Exige frenéticamente a Isaac, que cojea al lado de otro lobo.

—Todo se fue a la mierda. Satomi perdió tres miembros , y Deaton se volvió salvaje con todos nosotros. Dios, no sabía que era tan peligroso. —Se estremece.

Stiles traga grueso. —¿Y Scott?

—Vivo, aunque estoy tentado de cambiar eso. Ve a ver a Derek, está preocupado por ti, —dice Isaac.

Sin lugar a dudas, él está corriendo por las destartaladas escaleras de caracol para ver dónde Derek y Lydia trabajan sobre Danny.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Derek. No puedo mantenerlo con vida así, ¡lo necesita!, —Insiste.

—No le robaré su humanidad.

—Es eso o su vida. ¡Hazlo, o buscaré a alguien que lo haga!

Stiles llega al lado de la cama, y ve la herida larga y sangrienta que corre por el costado de Danny, sangrando en las sábanas en grandes cantidades. Él se sienta en el borde, y los mira a los dos.

—Por favor, Derek. —Suplica. —No lo dejes morir.

Derek aparece profundamente desgarrado por un momento, pero luego sus ojos brillan de color carmesí. Agarrando la muñeca de Danny, se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído, y luego deja que crezcan sus colmillos, y le agarra a la carne de sus antebrazos, sus ojos ya radiantes brillan más por un momento mientras muerde profundo, lo suficientemente profundo para cambiarlo.

Lydia se relaja aliviada. —Gracias. Lo mantendré estable el tiempo suficiente para que lo tome.

Stiles se pone de pie, y mira a Derek por un breve momento antes de que se ve envuelto en un abrazo cuando el alfa le hunde la cara en el centro de su cuello y lo marca con su aroma. Instantáneamente se derrite en el abrazo agarrándo a Derek con la misma fuerza.

—Lo sé, grandullón. Lo sé. —Susurra. —Estoy bien.

—Dios, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Seguí contando a todos para asegurarme de que no te seguía nadie, —dice Derek.

Stiles se separa del abrazo para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek, y, por un momento, se pregunta cómo sería besarlo, pero la sensación es fugaz. En cambio, él hace la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo desde el sótano.

—¿Quien es esa chica?

Derek traga saliva y respira profundo. —Mi hermana.

Stiles siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. —¡Pensé que solo Peter había sobrevivido al fuego!

—Supongo que no. Si alguien pudo haberlo logrado, es ella. Ella siempre se metía en lugares en los que nadie más podía caber, un superviviente natural. —Él responde.

—¿Estamos... estamos seguros de que ella es quien dice ser?, —Pregunta el hombre más joven. —Derek, ella habría tenido cuánto, ¿diez? Eso mucho tiempo.

—Es ella. Puedo olerla, recuerdo su olor. Es Cora.

Stiles asiente. —Eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Es solo que... no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar.

En medio de toda la conmoción, Cora finalmente se ha despertado, y está sentada en el escritorio mientras la manada de Satomi zumba alrededor de ella para tratar de sanar a sus heridos. Los dos hombres se acercan y mira a su hermano mayor.

—La noche del incendio, yo era lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber a través de las rejas en las ventanas del sótano, —dice ella. —Mamá me dijo que corriera y no parara, y que tenía que llegar a un refugio seguro en Tefé, Brasil. Me dio su tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que hiciera lo que fuera para llegar allí.

—El día después del incendio… —susurra Derek. —Hubo un cargo en San Francisco International, un vuelo a Brasil.

Cora asiente. —Encontré otro lobo en Santa Cruz, ella me ayudó a llegar allí. Cuando una manada pasó por allí hace unas semanas, mencionaron que Hale estaba construyendo una nueva manada en Beacon Hills. Pensé que era Laura, pero... pero ella se ha ido, ¿no?

El mayor Hale asiente. —Sí.

—Y mataron al tío Peter. —Ella dice.

—¿Qué?! —demandan Derek y Stiles simultáneamente.

Cora los mira con ojos atormentados. —Unos días después de que me capturaron, apareció. Supongo que intentó llegar a un acuerdo con la manada alfa, pero no apreciaron que usara magia para regresar de entre los muertos. Deucalion dijo que no era natural, que la magia de la sangre era impía. Me hicieron ver cómo lo destrozaban... —Dice la última parte como un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintiendo que esta es una conversación que era mejor tener sin otra manada presente, Stiles redirige.

—Escucha, Cora, este lugar va a estar loco toda la noche, tenemos muchas personas heridas, y no creo que se vayan pronto. Quizás deberías quedarte en mi casa esta noche. Tengo un dormitorio de invitados, no debería haber ningún problema. —Él ofrece.

El lobo niega con la cabeza. —No, no me voy a ir de mi hermano.

—Cora. —Derek dice. —Vete con Stiles. Él es manada, puedes confiar en él. Te traerá a primera hora de la mañana, ¿verdad? —Dirige la pregunta al humano.

—Tan pronto como ambos nos levantemos, —promete Stiles.

Pareciendo conflictivo, Cora eventualmente asiente. Él la ayuda a levantarse, y se ofrece a ayudarla a cruzar la habitación, pero el hombre lobo logra caminar con un poco de cojera y los dos se van, saliendo por la puerta mientras los otros lobos se apresuran a entrar. Ver a los dos irse hace que Derek sienta que una parte de su corazón se fue con ellos.

-Ω-

—Bienvenida a Casa Stilinski. —Stiles hace un gesto hacia la sencilla casa de estilo colonial de dos pisos, con su revestimiento blanco, tejado negro y aura hogareña. —Son las dos de la mañana, mi papá está dormido por un turno que tiene a las siete. Podemos ir directamente. Hay una habitación de invitados en la que puedes quedarte, solo cierra la puerta mientras estás allí.

—Este lugar apesta a humano, —se queja Cora.

Stiles se ríe. —Tu hermano dice lo mismo mucho. Sin negar tu relación.

—No te impidió intentarlo en su loft, ¿verdad?, —Gruñe.

—Estoy cuidando de él. —Él responde. —Se puede entender por qué alguien que afirma ser su hermana fallecida hace mucho tiempo valdría la pena mirar más allá de su valor nominal. Pero Derek dice que eres la verdadera, así que te creo y, lo que es más importante, le creo.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitas, ¿la palabra de Derek?

—Él es el alfa, y mi amigo. Confío en él, y confío en su juicio.

Cora lo mira con atención. —¿Eso es todo lo que hay?

—¿Qué más habría?, —Pregunta, confundido.

—Desde que lo conozco, los niños y las niñas cayeron sobre sí mismos tratando de impresionar a Derek. —Afirma. —Puedo entender por qué te gustaría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Stiles proclama frenéticamente. —No me gusta Derek. Quiero decir, no es que no sea atractivo o... ¡oh! Mira, solo somos amigos, eso es todo lo que hay.

La joven se ríe. —No necesito escuchar tu corazón para saber que estás mintiendo. Buenas noches, Stiles. —Ella dice, sonriéndole mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

-Ω-

Jackson suspira mientras recorre el piso del loft. Es justo antes del amanecer, y la última persona de Satomi se fue hace quince minutos, partiendo para sepultar a sus muertos y terminar su curación en casa. Ella prometió que volvería a ayudarlos si era necesario, pero Satomi dejó claro que Derek tenía un lío con el que lidiar en Scott, Deaton y los Argents.

—Dar vueltas no lo hará sanar más rápido. —Isaac chasquea. —Lo sabremos muy pronto.

Erica frunce el ceño al chico pálido. —Ten un poco de corazón, Isaac, su mejor amigo podría estar muriendo. —Ladra, incluso mientras frota la cabeza de Boyd donde descansa en su regazo.

Le lanza una mirada oscura a Isaac, pero no habla, sino que se dirige hacia las escaleras y hacia donde Lydia murmura suavemente en latín y en griego sobre un Danny inconsciente.

—Μείνε μαζί μου, Danny. —Le susurra al oído.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo?, —Pregunta Jackson.

Lydia mira hacia arriba, sonriendo suavemente. —Solo me aseguro de que se quede aquí.

—No creo que vaya a correr a ningún lado pronto, —dice con una risa sombría.

En un sillón en la esquina de la pequeña configuración, Derek duerme con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, sus piernas metidas debajo de él. Jackson se acerca a él y habla con su novia.

—Esta noche fue mucho para el pobre, ¿eh? Recupera a la hermana que creía muerta, pero descubre que su tío está muerto. Él debe estar exhausto. —Él comenta.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo en este momento. —Ella responde, incluso mientras continúa conjurando sin palabras a Danny.

Jackson duda por un momento. —¿Crees que estará bien?

—No lo sé. —Ella niega con la cabeza. —Incluso si no lo hace, no nos lo dirá.

—¿Por qué no confía en nosotros con eso?, —Pregunta.

Lydia mira analíticamente a Derek. —Él tiene esta noción de lo que es un alfa y de quién se supone que es. Él y Laura nunca trataron con su mierda del incendio, y ahora Derek no sabe cómo mostrar vulnerabilidad emocional con su manada. La última vez que realmente dejó entrar a alguien, ella asesinó a su familia. También te sería difícil confiar en la gente.

—Cuando lo pones así..

—Estaremos mejor, sin embargo. No vamos a traicionarlo, —dice con profunda convicción.

-Ω-

A la mañana siguiente, Roscoe se metió en el estacionamiento fuera del edificio de Derek después de las nueve, y Stiles y Cora se aventuraron hasta el loft. En el momento en que el sórdido ascensor de servicio llega al último piso, Derek está en el vestíbulo, seguido por el resto de la manada. Se ve más relajado que en meses, y le da una sonrisa amplia y genuina cuando ve a Cora. La visión de esa sonrisa hace que algo en el estómago de Stiles se apriete, pero archiva el sentimiento para ser tratado cuando haya asuntos menos urgentes. La compartimentación es clave.

—Hola, Derek, —dice Cora, sonriendo, pero todavía insegura.

Derek toma la decisión por ella, corriendo y tirando de su hermana en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello mientras hace lo mismo. Los dos permanecen inmóviles por unos minutos, abrazándose sin palabras mientras las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas, y la manada solo mira, tal vez incluso intentan esconder algunas lágrimas propias.

—Todos estos años… —le susurra a ella. —Si... si lo hubiera sabido, Cora, te lo juro, hubiéramos estado allí en un segundo para ir a buscarte, sabes que lo habríamos hecho, ¿verdad?

La joven Hale le sonríe a su hermano. —No quería ser encontrada. Sabía que estabais fuera de la casa, pero no los busqué. Estábamos en peligro, era mejor para nosotros permanecer separados. —Ella dice. —No es tu culpa que fuera demasiada buena para esconderme.

—No importa, estás aquí ahora, —dice. —Estaremos bien.

El grupo avanza hacia adentro, y Stiles inmediatamente se vuelve hacia Lydia. —¿Cómo está Danny?

—Todavía duerme, pero ha terminado, —dice ella. —La ventana para el rechazo está cerrada. Él es un lobo ahora.

—Gracias a Dios. —Suspira en completo alivio.

Lydia coloca sus manos en sus caderas y arquea una ceja. —Ah, ¿y quién se quedó despierto toda la noche manteniéndolo estable?

—Y gracias, Lydia. —Él agrega, sonriéndole con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

—Eso es mejor. —Ella dice. —Ven a verlo.

Los dos van al piso de arriba, donde Danny yace sobre las sábanas manchadas de sangre. Se ve más o menos igual, pero más... perfecto. La pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja de la que a menudo se quejaba se ha ido, y su rostro es ligeramente más simétrico. Lo más importante es que su piel de caramelo resplandece de forma radiante con un rubor saludable, lo cual es una marcada mejoría a la palidez ensangrentada que había tenido cuando Lydia y Derek lo trajeron.

—Haces un buen trabajo, Doc. —Bromea Stiles. —¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

Derek aparece detrás de ellos. —No. Déjalo descansar hasta que esté listo. Despertarlo podría enojarlo.

—¡Jesús, Sourwolf, no hagas eso! —Stiles jadea cuando es sorprendido por la repentina aparición del alfa.

—Aunque tiene razón, —comenta Lydia. —Lo mejor es dejarlo despertar en sus propios términos.

Los tres regresan a donde esperan Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Jackson. Derek se dirige hacia el escritorio, y todos se aglomeran mientras él los guía en un consejo de guerra de la mesa de la cocina.

—Bien, tenemos que empezar a considerar nuestros próximos pasos. No sabemos dónde se ha ido la manada alfa, pero dudo que esté en la ciudad. —Comienza.

—¿Qué pasa con McCall y sus cazadores?, —Pregunta Erica con aire de disgusto. —Le debo a Allison un lanzamiento de cuchillo en el estómago.

—Voy a hablar con Deaton, —dice Derek. —Solo.

Todos ellos hablan de inmediato, expresando una oposición feroz a la idea, pero él levanta una mano, calmando a su manada.

—Se va a sentir amenazado por todos nosotros apareciendo de inmediato, y eso no es algo que quiero. Iré solo, y todos esperarán aquí. Lo prometo, voy a contactar cada diez minutos que estoy con él, y cuando me vaya.

Stiles cruza sus brazos. —Tal vez es hora de que hable con Scott.

—Definitivamente no irás solo a eso, Stilinski, —dice Jackson. —Derek puede defenderse, tú no puedes, no contra un lobo.

—Aw, Jackson, estoy conmovido, —dice, aferrándose a las perlas imaginarias. —¡Sabía que te importaba!

—No me hagas arrepentirme. —El adolescente vuelve a disparar.

—¿Qué pasa con Danny?, —Pregunta Boyd. —Su alfa debería estar aquí cuando se despierte.

Isaac resopla y murmura para sí mismo. —Ahora se preocupa por la manada.

El beta más grande se dirige a él. —¿Algo para decir, Isaac?

Casi de inmediato, Derek está entre ellos. —No. Ahora no. Isaac, déjalo ir. Boyd, tú, Erica y yo tendremos unas palabras después. Cuando los enemigos están en la puerta, cerramos filas. No nos derrumbamos con luchas internas, ¿queda claro?

Poco después, todos se dirigen a hacer lo suyo. Lydia y Jackson esperan junto a la cama de Danny, mientras Derek y Cora van a la cocina a hablar. Erica y Boyd salen al balcón, dejando a Stiles e Isaac solos en la sala de estar. Los dos se sientan en un silencio cómodo, viendo una película de acción cursi en la televisión de Derek, antes de que Isaac hable.

—Así que... ¿cuál es la historia entre tú y Derek?

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles, confundido.

El lobo le da una mirada extraña. —Vamos, Stilinski. ¿Me estás diciendo que no pasa nada allí?

—Oh, Dios mío, Isaac, no, —enfatiza. —Ese es un negativo, buen amigo. Muerto. Tan muerto como un muerto. De hecho, tan muerto que un muerto es bastante animada en comparación.

Isaac le da una mirada apaciguadora y levanta sus manos. —Bien bien. No hay necesidad de ponerse irritable. Sólo soy curioso. Parecía que los dos han sido terriblemente cerca últimamente, creo que estaba equivocado.

La conversación lleva a un momento de calma, pero Stiles se queda reflexionando sobre el regusto de las preguntas de Isaac. ¿Podría verse a sí mismo con Derek? Bueno, en un nivel básico como un adolescente hormonal que ha sido consciente de su propia bisexualidad desde la edad de trece años, por supuesto que podría. Derek es el tipo de chico caliente que paraliza tu autoestima, y tiene abdominales para hacer llorar a Adonis. Stiles adoraría estar en eso.

Pero en términos de cumplimiento emocional? ¿Podrían Stiles y sus problemas ser compatibles con Derek y con él? ¿Podrían existir realmente los dos en términos de domesticidad y comodidad, sin peligro y amenazas de muerte? Esa es la pregunta, junto con, por supuesto, ¿Derek está incluso interesado en chicos? Pero, incluso mientras termina de archivar sus sentimientos por Lydia hacia el pasado, una nueva rosa de esperanza florece en su pecho.

-Ω-

El Camaro se detiene en el estacionamiento de la clínica veterinaria en algún momento del crepúsculo. Derek ni siquiera se molesta en llamar o anunciar su presencia, sabe que Deaton tiene todos la educación de la magia para decirle exactamente quién viene a la tierra de la clínica. Él entra, dejando que sus ojos brillen alfa rojo.

Efectivamente, Deaton ya está en la recepción, una sonrisa apaciguadora, aunque desaprobadora, en su rostro. —Alfa Hale, ¿a qué le debo el honor? —Pregunta, una voz cálida y amistosa mientras sus manos ya forman las formas complejas necesarias para lanzar magia sin palabras.

—Corta la actuación, Deaton.— Él chasquea. —Y baja las manos. Estoy aquí para hablar.

—Habla pues.

—¿Por qué nos atacaste anoche?, —Exige Derek.

Deaton tiene la gracia de parecer un poco avergonzado. —La aparición repentina de dos manadas en Beacon Hills, especialmente una tan grande como la de Satomi, fue motivo de preocupación. Tanto Scott como Chris consideraron que valía la pena tomar medidas y, tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos lidiando con una manada alfa, Chris y Allison insistieron en que atacaríamos. Y tú conoces a los jóvenes, entonces... ansiosos. Las cosas desafortunadamente se salieron de control.

—¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que estábamos del mismo lado?, —Derek dice muerta.

—Era demasiado tarde. —Dice el Druida. —La manada de Satomi no me conocía a mí, ni a Scott, ni a los Argents. Lamento tenido que acabar con la vida de ese joven, pero él me habría hecho lo mismo.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Dios, estás tan lleno de mierda, ya ni siquiera es gracioso. El acto de árbitro neutral quedó obsoleto hace mucho tiempo, Alan.

—Todas las cosas en equilibrio. —Viene la respuesta críptica.

—¿Qué es el equilibrio, Deaton? ¿Es paz, o es la cantidad justa de caos?, —Pregunta, ahora de repente más cerca del veterinario.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dice Deaton, alejándose del hombre lobo.

La realización y la conciencia se estrellan contra Derek como un tsunami. —Bueno, como yo lo veo, eras nuestro emisario. Tenías defensas mágicas en nuestra casa, ¿verdad?

—Contra criaturas mágicas. Los humanos vinieron y los humanos se fueron. —Él responde nerviosamente.

—Pero lo sabías, ¿verdad? Quién era Kate, el riesgo que representaba, sabías exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi madre estaba construyendo relaciones reales con las manadas, era una líder, era una loba poderosa. La línea Hale es respetada en el mundo de los hombres lobo. —Derek gruñe, ahora enojado.

—Mi madre era una amenaza para tu noción de equilibrio. Si nos centralizáramos, podríamos erradicar a los cazadores, podríamos volver loco este mundo loco. Pero no puedes tener eso, porque si controlamos nuestros destinos y nuestro mundo, ¿qué queda para ti?

—Eres absurdo. —Deaton lanza un ataque, ahora enojado, pero su corazón late furiosamente. —Estás congeturando cosas.

—¿Lo estoy, Alan? O estoy en lo cierto, ¿destruiste la manada más poderosa en este lado del continente para salvar tu propio poder? Lo dejas pasar, ¿no? Dejas que asesinen a mi familia para salvar tu piel, para salvar tu poder.

Deaton respira profundo y entra en el espacio de Derek, con las manos ya preparadas para lanzar un hechizo en cualquier momento. —¿Has venido por una razón, Derek, o solo para lanzar acusaciones infundadas de traición?

—Lo hice, en realidad. Mantente alejado de mí y lo que es mío, y diles a los Argents y a Scott que hagan lo mismo. Como alfa de la manada Hale y el poder sobre estas tierras, te lo digo ahora, eres liberado de tu posición como emisario de la manada Hale.

—Años de servicio a tu madre, ¿se han ido? ¿No te preocupa su visión, escupiendo en su memoria? —Deaton pregunta tranquilamente, incluso cuando la furia arde en sus ojos. —Ella entendió que a veces las cosas deben ser sacrificadas por el bien mayor. Talia no era la santa que crees que era, Derek.

Al instante, el hombre lobo está en su cara con una mano enroscada alrededor del cuello de su camiseta, gruñendo ruidosamente, con los colmillos al descubierto y los ojos ardiendo. —Ella era mejor persona de lo que alguna vez podrías haber esperado ser. La última advertencia, Alan, mantén el infierno lejos de mi manada y mi negocio. Eso incluye la manada alfa.

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí, Alfa Hale. —Deaton dice, alisando su camisa desde donde Derek la agarró. —Confío en que conoces la salida.

El furioso hombre sale de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza suficiente como para causar grietas a través del marco de madera con el impacto. Deaton espera hasta que ya no puede sentir la presencia de Derek, y luego regresa a su oficina.

-Ω-

Stiles mira hacia la casa de dos pisos de color beige que ha sido como un segundo hogar para él durante años, después de haber caminado para que Scott no pudiera escuchar el innegable rugido de Roscoe, deseando, por una vez, pillarlo con la guardia baja. Jackson es como un centinela silencioso junto a él, y, quizás por primera vez en su vida, está agradecido por su presencia. Sube los escalones del porche y levanta un puño, esperando que esta conversación sea mejor que la anterior. Finalmente, él golpea, una, dos, tres veces, y espera.


	5. I Am Done With My Graceless Heart

 

De todas las personas que tienen que abrir la puerta, por supuesto que es Allison. Porque el universo no puede darle un descanso. En el instante en que ve a Stiles, su expresión se agita, aún más cuando ve a Jackson esperando al pie de la escalera que da al porche.

—Él no quiere verte. —Dice taciturnamente, cruzando los brazos.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —Creo que me puede decir eso en mi cara.

—Has dejado tu lado claro, Stiles. Ahora vete. No hagas de esto algo más de lo que ya debe ser. —Allison reitera.

—No, Allison. —Él clava los talones. —Déjame ver a Scott.

En un instante, hay un cuchillo plateado pegado a su garganta, que amenaza con romper la piel, y Jackson está allí con la misma rapidez, con las garras extendidas y envolviendo la delicada tráquea de Allison.

—Inténtalo y te arrancaré los pulmones. —Gruñe detrás de un par de colmillos, con los ojos azules.

Scott ha bajado las escaleras en su forma beta cuando Jackson terminó su frase, mirando con una especie de furia desconcertada ante la escena que tenía ante él. En medio de todo eso, Stiles se para allí, mirando impasiblemente los ojos color chocolate de Allison. Todo lo que ve allí es el cálculo, y la máscara cae. Allison es más mortal, más fría y más cruel que ninguna de las otros. Chris al menos pretende operar con un código, y Victoria estaba alimentada por la ira y el odio. Kate disfrutaba de una forma enfermiza su trabajo, y haciendo sufrir a su presa, e incluso Gerard tenía alguna justificación moral para su propia forma de locura.

¿Allison, sin embargo? Ella no es nada parecido. Ella no necesita ánimos para matar, solo lo hace. Ella es una máquina, y eso es lo que la hace tan peligrosa. La lástima se precipita en Stiles cuando se da cuenta de que Allison es una bomba de relojería que eventualmente se volverá contra todos, incluso contra Scott. Esa es la idea que lo hace quedarse aquí con un cuchillo en la garganta, la visión de Allison matando a Scott con una espada en sueños después de que él la folla y le dice que la ama, y lo dice en serio.

—Tenemos que hablar, Scott, —dice, mirando por encima del hombro de Allison. —Por favor.

—Déjalo ir, Ally, —dice Scott, volviendo a la forma humana.

—¿Scott?, —Pregunta, mirando hacia atrás pero sin soltar su cuchillo de la garganta de Stiles ni por un segundo.

La omega asiente. —Vete arriba, por favor.

Con un último resplandor, Allison da un paso atrás, guardando su cuchillo y retirándose escaleras arriba. Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia Jackson, quien da un paso atrás y les permite a él y a Scott un poco de espacio.

Scott se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. —¿Volver a romperme la nariz otra vez?

—Estoy aquí para decirte que estás jugando un juego peligroso. —Comienza Stiles. —Deaton te ha estado mintiendo también, ¿y lo qué hiciste anoche? Esos lobos eran nuestros aliados, nos iban a ayudar a detener a la manada alfa. Gente inocente murió porque te precipitaste.

—Esa manada era el aliado de Derek, no el mío. —Scott dice, sonando para todo el mundo como un niño petulante.

Stiles pasa una mano frustrada por su cabello. —Maldición, Scotty, esto es más grande que tú y Derek, y nada de eso. ¡Los alfas nos matarán a todos! No tiene que tocar kumbaya con nosotros, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡mantente alejado de eso! ¿De verdad quieres perder tiempo peleándote con él mientras el verdadero enemigo está en nuestra puerta?

—Estás empezando a sonar como Derek, Stiles, —dice Scott, su voz ahora acusatoria. —¿Te envió aquí?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Te. Envió.Aquí? —Anuncia lentamente.

El humano pellizca el puente de su nariz. —¿Qué mierda, Scott? ¿Realmente te estás preguntando si, después de que trataste de matar a mis amigos, estoy aquí como una estratagema de Derek?

—No escuché un no.

—¡No, Scott, Derek no me envió aquí! —Él estalla. —Estoy aquí para advertirte que estás en peligro real, ¡y sentarte aquí dando vueltas con nosotros solo nos pone a todos en mayor peligro!

Scott aparece profundamente en conflicto por un breve momento antes de que algo en sus ojos se endurezca como el acero, y Stiles se da cuenta de que la pelea está perdida, pero no se da cuenta de que Scott está a punto de llevar esa pelea a él.

—Bueno, como yo lo veo, —comienza. —Tú eres la razón por la que todos corremos peligro.

—¿Qué? —Susurra Stiles.

—Si no fuera por esa noche en el bosque, aún sería humano. No sabríamos nada sobre lo sobrenatural. La madre de Allison todavía estaría viva, Jackson, Isaac, Erica y Boyd serían humanos. Danny no estaría herido, Derek se habría ido hace mucho tiempo, la manada Alfa no habría venido aquí, nada de eso, —dice. —Entonces, Stiles, diría que es tu culpa que estemos aquí. Es tu desorden. Tu lo limpias, y luego encuentras la manera de lidiar con la sangre en tus manos, porque hay mucha.

Detrás de él, Jackson está furioso, a segundos de destrozar a Scott, pero Stiles no le importa. Está demasiado ocupado procesando el tsunami de culpa que Scott acaba de poner a sus pies. Muy dentro de sí mismo, algo real y tangible se desmorona por completo, y el dolor en su interior es como si acabara de salir del sótano de Gerard.

—Hemos terminado aquí, Stiles. Ya terminé, —dice Scott, y regresa a la casa.

Todo lo que puede hacer es mirar a la puerta y quedarse boquiabierto mientras todo su mundo parece derrumbarse a su alrededor. Finalmente, con la barbilla temblorosa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Stiles gira sobre un talón y baja los escalones, seguido por Jackson.

-Ω-

Danny recuerda el dolor. Mucho dolor. Sangre. Gritos, suena como si los animales se rasgaran el uno al otro en pedazos. Más gritos y la sensación de garras destrozando su caja torácica y desgarrando su pecho. La sangre inundó sus pulmones, sus intestinos se derramaron sobre su cadera derecha. Entonces la oscuridad. Las palabras extrañas murmuraron en sus oídos, un dolor diferente, más profundo en su antebrazo. Las palabras ‘lo siento’ susurradas en su oído.

Dejó de doler después de eso. Fue incluso... agradable. Ahora, la conciencia se burla de los límites de su mente, y no quiere nada más que ahondar más profundamente en el sueño, pero ya no más. La conciencia vuelve a él gradualmente, primero notando las sábanas de seda debajo de su cuerpo, y el sonido de los latidos del corazón y los pasos de debajo de él. Un olor profundo a madera como el pino, cuero y fuego. Él puede saborear el aire, el polvo de hormigón y la armadura de metal en su lengua. Finalmente, Danny abre los ojos.

Sobre él hay un techo de hormigón alto y abovedado. Girando cautelosamente la cabeza, ve que está en una especie de edificio industrial convertido en un loft. La luz del sol entra a través de una ventana enorme, y él se sienta. En la planta baja, los pasos y la conversación tranquila se detienen, dejando solo el sonido de cinco latidos del corazón y la televisión encendida para llenar la habitación.

—Está despierto. —Una voz que suena sospechosamente parecida a la de Derek Hale.

—Iré a buscarlo, espera aquí —insiste una voz femenina.

Una serie de pasos ligeros marchan por las escaleras a su izquierda, y una familiar mata de pelo rojo aparece cuando Lydia sube las escaleras.

—¿Danny, cariño? —Ella se detiene, dejándolo espacio. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Va a decir que está confundido, pero todo lo que sale es un ruido seco. Lydia cruza la habitación y saca una botella de agua del tocador. Ella lo presiona entre sus manos, y lo impulsa a beber. Lo hace, y cuando su boca ya no sabe a la muerte, intenta hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué... qué pasó?, —Pregunta.

—Las personas que nos llevaron... no son personas. Son hombres lobo . —Ella comienza. —Y tú, tú también, ahora.

La incredulidad inunda sus venas por un momento, hasta que los recuerdos regresan. Puede recordar esos ojos rojos y brillantes, las garras y los colmillos de la aterradora mujer que lo había agarrado mientras esperaba en la casa de Jackson para ver qué había pasado últimamente con él. Más que eso, ha sanado. Recuerda claramente haber visto sus propios órganos antes de perder el conocimiento, pero al mirar hacia abajo, todo lo que ve es su propio pecho, libre de cicatrices o cualquier otro indicador de que lo hubieran destripado como un pez.

—¿Tú eres ...? —Él camina.

—No no. Soy algo, aún no sé qué, pero definitivamente no soy un hombre lobo . —Responde Lydia. —Pero muchos de nosotros lo somos. Vamos, ven a ver a todos los demás.

Los primeros pasos que da Danny son tambaleantes, pero rápidamente se estabiliza y encuentra el equilibrio. Al bajar las escaleras, ve que el resto de la manada lo está esperando. Erica y Boyd, cada uno envuelto en los brazos del otro, le sonríen con satisfacción mientras Isaac se encuentra más cerca, con aspecto inseguro y casi asustado, pero sin dejar de sonreír gentilmente. Derek se para con autoridad, pero tiene un destello de algo como esperanza en sus ojos, y Cora se coloca directamente detrás de él.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Danny?, —Pregunta el alfa.

Tomando un inventario interno, él responde. —Un poco abrumado, pero estoy bien.

—Eso es perfectamente normal. —Derek le asegura. —La parte más importante es que vas a estar bien.

—¿Qué fue eso ayer?, —Pregunta Danny. —¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

—Una manada alfa.

—¿Qué es eso?

Derek se sienta y todos cogen sus propios asientos. —Entre los hombres lobo, hay un jerarquía natural. Los lobos alfa tienen ojos rojos, lideran las manadas y pueden convertir a los humanos en hombres lobo. Los Betas tienen ojos dorados, son naturalmente sumisos a su alfa, y no pueden convertir a las personas. Ese eres tú. Los Omegas son lobos sin manada.

—Así que... ¿eres un alfa, y somos betas?, —pregunta.

El otro hombre asiente. —Sí. Soy el lobo que te convirtió, entonces eres mi beta, y yo soy tu alfa. Somos tu manada.

—¿Y esta manada alfa es un manada en la que todos son lobos alfa? ¿Qué hay de peligroso en ellos?

—Un alfa puede volverse más fuerte y más poderoso matando betas. Pero hay un coste, se vuelven más sanguinarios. El deseo de expandirse, de matar, todo eso, se vuelve mucho más difícil de resistir. Cuando un grupo de estos alfas forma una manada, se vuelven más efectivos en la muerte que anhelan sus instintos . —Derek explica.

—Quieren matarnos. —Erica dice radiante. —Pero Satomi nos ayudará a matarlos primero.

—La vida se volvió mucho más complicada, ¿no es así? —Danny suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mis padres deben estar preocupados como el infierno.

—Ve a ver cómo están, nos reuniremos pronto, —dice Derek. —Pero primero, déjame agregarte al chat grupal.

—¿Hay una conversación grupal?

—Sí. Stiles lo llamó el Wolf Den, —dice Isaac. —Dado que todos estamos siendo un poco cazados, tal vez debería ir contigo. No es una buena idea estar solo, ¿sabes?

Su alfa asiente. —Ninguno de nosotros debería estar solo nunca más.

Los dos salen del loft de Derek y se dirigen hacia las calles bañadas en oro por el atardecer. Una vez que está segura de que están fuera del alcance auditivo, Erica comienza a cacarear.

—¡Oh, Isaac lo intentará acaparar!

-Ω-

Después de unos minutos de caminar, Stiles finalmente logró detener el flujo de lágrimas amargas y enojadas de sus ojos. Jackson se queda atrás con incertidumbre, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente, él habla arriba.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?, —Pregunta.

Stiles ni siquiera mira hacia atrás. —¿De qué hay que hablar? Le advertí a Scott, y él hará lo que quiera con lo que le dije. Fin de la historia.

—Oh, no sé, la parte donde McCall te echó la culpa de todo lo que pasó en el último año, —dice. —Mira, he sido un idiota importante para ti durante años, pero incluso pensé que era demasiado.

—Eso es genial, mi ex mejor amigo se ha hundido a un nivel tan bajo que incluso nuestro matón escolar cree que es un gilipollas. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. —El humano gruñe, sarcasmo inundando su voz.

—Stiles. —Jackson ladra, obligándolo a mirar hacia atrás. —Lo siento, ¿está bien? Lamento que te haya hecho eso. Nada de esto es tu culpa, especialmente si no hay nadie muriendo. Has hecho lo mejor que puedes, y eso es mejor que la mayoría de nosotros.

—Yo solo… —Él caminó. —Lo intenté. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que escuchara, y él no lo hizo. Él simplemente volvió directamente a los brazos de esa puta, enterró su cabeza en el culo de Deaton, y fingió que todo estaba bien. ¡Está tan ciego y lo odio!

Las últimas palabras salen como un bramido, y Stiles se sienta en la acera, otra vez abrumado. Jackson se sienta a su lado y apoya una mano en su hombro.

—Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, pero a veces, la gente simplemente no quiere escuchar. Tienes a Derek, tienes a la manada, incluso me tienes a mí. Estaremos aquí, te escucharemos. Si McCall no quiere hacerlo, esa es su pérdida.

—No eres un gran premio de consolación. —Stiles suelta una risa ahogada.

El hombre lobo pone los ojos en blanco. —Cállate, Stilinski, estoy tratando de tener un momento aquí.

 

—Lo siento, es solo que eres un blanco fácil.

—Ahora estás robando mis líneas. —Jackson se ríe. —Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa. —Se ponen de pie y caminan por las calles, cada uno sintiendo algo de absolución por sus pecados.

-Ω-

Stiles está medio dormido en su escritorio cuando el chirrido de su ventana al deslizarse lo despierta. Antes de siquiera mirar para ver quién está allí, sus dedos se curvan alrededor del agarre del bate que tiene al alcance, y se balancea, solo para tener una mano que alcanza el bate y lo detenga en el aire.

—Buen swing. Eso realmente habría dolido. —Derek comenta, incluso mientras continúa sosteniendo el arma ofensiva.

Stiles gira sus ojos, tirando del bate hacia atrás y apoyándolo contra su escritorio. —La mayoría de las personas civilizadas usan la puerta de entrada y llaman.

El hombre mayor se encoge de hombros, desconcertado. —Danny está despierto.

—Yo vi. Erica ya le dio un apodo en el chat grupal. Hawaiian Punch, inteligente. —Él responde. —¿Algo más que necesites, oh alfa, mi alfa?

—Sí, en realidad, —dice Derek. —Jackson me contó lo que pasó con Scott. Quería asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Maravilloso, —insiste Stiles. —Es lo que es, estaré bien.

—Tu corazón dice que eso es una mentira.

El adolescente sacude la cabeza. —Mi corazón no sabe de qué carajo está hablando.

—Stiles, está bien no estar bien.

—No. —Él comienza. —No lo hagas, porque me aferro a un hilo y no puedo romperlo. No puedo ser débil.

Él se acerca. —Nadie espera que seas algo más que humano. Todos sabemos lo mucho que Scott es para ti, es como si hubieras perdido un hermano.

—Derek, no. —Stiles suplica. —Por favor, no lo hagas. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos. —No puedo hacer esto.

El alfa lo acerca, lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo, y el hombre más joven tiembla con la fuerza de los sollozos reprimidos. Derek frota círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda, y finalmente, Stiles se rompe. Deja salir la fuerza de esos gritos, y deja caer una ola tras otra de lágrimas sobre los hombros de Derek. Finalmente, es guiado a su cama, todavía aferrado al hombre mayor. Pasa el tiempo, cuanto no lo puede decir, pero Stiles deja de llorar, justo a tiempo para quedarse dormido, la calidez de los brazos de Derek llenando su forma y el aroma de él nublando su mente como el incienso más poderoso. Su último pensamiento de vigilia es el de los pinos y el olor a humo.

Se despierta unas horas más tarde, la salida del sol solo provoca al mundo como un toque de rosa en el horizonte oriental. Stiles mira a Derek, estudiándolo en su sueño, y es sorprendido por lo joven que se ve. Sin el peso de su conciencia, Derek parece realmente joven, sin preocupaciones, con la postura abandonada en lugar de la inocencia de la mente dormida. Se mueve ligeramente, lo cual es suficiente para despertar al chico mayor. Ninguno de los dos habla, pero algo atrae a Stiles hacia arriba, hasta que su cara está a centímetros de la de Derek.

Muy suavemente, presiona sus labios contra los del otro en un beso casto.


	6. Superposition

Derek responde a su beso de inmediato, moviendo suavemente sus labios contra los de Stiles y levantando una mano para ahuecar su rostro. Stiles va a profundizar, y siente chispas derribando todo su ser cuando la lengua de Derek se encuentra con la suya, su otra mano se mueve hacia la parte baja de su espalda para acercarlo más. Presionando su cuerpo contra el del hombre mayor, Stiles rompe el beso y jadea cuando su erección mañanera roza la pierna de Derek, enviando oleadas de placer que le recorren la columna vertebral.

—Espera. —Derek jadea. —Stiles, espera.

El adolescente se aleja con preocupación y confusión en sus ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo... quiero hacer esto lentamente, —dice Derek. —Yo no... yo solo... me temo que soy como...

Kate. Kate, que tenía la edad de Derek cuando Derek tenía su edad. Kate, quien lo manipuló y abusó hasta que ella asesinó a su familia. Stiles no tiene las palabras para expresar lo diferente que es Derek de Kate, pero comprende el miedo. Ella atacó a un chico emocionalmente vulnerable hasta que pudo destruirlo, y ahora Derek teme que no sea mejor que ella.

—Tú no eres ella. —Stiles dice, sentándose así que está a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Derek. —Tú no eres ella, y yo no soy tú. Sé quién eres, y sé que nunca te aprovecharías de mí. —Él enfatiza esto inclinándose para besarlo una vez más.

—Eso dijo, —continúa. —Entiendo por qué quieres esperar. Vamos a ir despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek asiente. —Bien.

—Sin embargo, espero una cita adecuada en algún momento.

—Cena en Scopazzi... ¿esta noche?— Sugiere el hombre lobo.

—Señor Big Spender aquí. —Stiles se ríe. —Vamos, la manada probablemente esté preocupada.

Derek baja las escaleras mientras Stiles se ducha y se viste, solo para encontrarse con un Sheriff John Stilinski leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina.

—Señor Hale, esperaba que estuvieras despierto antes de irme a mi turno. —Él dice. —Toma asiento.

—Mire, Sheriff... —comienza Derek.

—Ah. —John lo interrumpe. —No dirás nada más hasta que haya terminado. Ahora, la última vez que nos encontramos, creo que tus palabras fueron, y cito, “nunca lo haría” cuando sugerí que podrías hacer algo malo con mi hijo, de quien recordarás que es menor de edad. —Hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Avancemos hasta esta mañana, cuando encontré a ese hijo menor de edad utilizándolo como un oso de peluche en su cama. Ahora, puedes imaginar que me estoy sintiendo como un tonto, ya que tomé en cuenta tu palabra, y claramente me mentiste.

Derek se precipita para hablar. —Mira, eso... es un acontecimiento reciente.

—¿Reciente?— Stilinski levanta una ceja. —Definir reciente.

—Anoche, —dice.

—¿Realmente esperas que yo crea eso? Ya te pillé entrando furtivamente en mi casa, y sé que os conocéis desde hace casi un año, entonces, ¿por qué iba a creer cuando me dices que te involucrastre sentimentalmente con mi hijo el mismo día que los encuentro juntos en su cama?

Derek hace un gesto hacia la pistola en la cadera del Sheriff. —¿Por qué le mentiría a un hombre con un arma?

John parece estar pensándolo por un momento antes de asentir. —Sé que hay algo más aquí. Siempre lo hay en esta ciudad, y tengo la sospecha de que tú y Stiles están en el medio. Me quieres a tu lado, así que dime la verdad.

Por un momento, Derek considera romper con Stiles por el secreto, pero solo el pensamiento hace que algo profundo en su intestino se rebele con ira y miedo. Vagamente, él está de acuerdo.

—Ven a mi loft después de tu turno hoy. 962 Centurion Avenue, piso superior, —dice. —Será más fácil explicar las cosas allí.

—Estaré allí. Si me estás jugando algún truco, te tendré bajo los cargos legales, y me aseguraré de que tengas los cuatro años completos que con lleva. —El sheriff promete.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Sin trucos.

—Bueno. En ese caso, me voy a mi turno. Te veré esta noche, señor Hale.

John sale por la puerta, dejando que Derek se pregunte en qué tipo de lío se metió.

\- Ω -

La casa de Reyes está desierta. Los padres de Erica finalmente conocen el secreto, al igual que la madre de Boyd, y acordaron guardar silencio por la seguridad de sus hijos. La historia oficial es que los dos huyeron juntos, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían llegar, y así regresaron a casa. Caso abierto y cerrado, adolescentes enamorados que se fugaron de la ciudad.

Sus padres se han ido a trabajar, dejándole la casa a ella y a Boyd, quien está reclinado en el sofá, viendo una película de HBO y hojeando su teléfono. Apoyada en el arco que conduce a la habitación, Erica ve a su novio y sonríe. Finalmente, levanta la vista y la ve mirándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?, —Pregunta.

Ella se acerca, inclinándose para besar su frente. —No. Solo... tú. —Ella susurra. —Tenía tanto miedo por ti, tanto miedo de nunca volver a verte. Saber que te tenían mientras yo conseguí escapar, me mató.

—Nunca tenemos que preocuparnos por eso otra vez. —Boyd le asegura. —Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre tendremos la manada.

Erica sonríe suavemente, besándolo en los labios. —Tenemos una familia. No es exactamente convencional, pero es bastante bueno, ¿eh?

—Sí, están bastante bien. No es muy bueno como Navidad o Acción de Gracias, sin embargo. —Bromea.

La rubia se sienta en el suelo alfombrado, apoyándose en el sofá y arrastrando una de las manos de Boyd para sostener la suya.

—Hicimos algo realmente malo, huyendo, —susurra. —Derek dio todo por nosotros, y nosotros lo rechazamos. Casi le cuesta la vida, y la nuestra.

Él suspira profundamente. —Lo sé. Éramos una mierda e ingratos. Es por eso que tenemos que hacer las paces con ellos. Tenemos que defender a la manada y detener a estos alfa idiotas.

Girando hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos, Erica le hace la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace tiempo. —¿Podemos siquiera detenerlos?

—Lo intentaremos, bebé. Lo intentaremos. —Boyd dice, besándola una vez más. —Ahora, veamos esta película.

\- Ω -

—Tengo la mitad de tu mente para hechizarte el próximo mes. —Lydia se ríe mientras Jackson le muerde el cuello, sabiendo las cosquillas que tiene en ese lugar.

—Sí, pero soy demasiado lindo para ser maldecido. —Se ríe.

Lydia se da vuelta, reclamando sus labios en un beso. —Cállate y déjame hacer el desayuno.

El hombre lobo hace lo que le pide, alejándose de su novia y sentándose para hojear, su teléfono. Lydia aparta la mirada de los huevos, mágicamente se apresura a lanzarle una sonrisa y luego respira hondo, mirando el libro de cuatrocientos años que ha adquirido de una bruja en dos pueblos.

El Libro de cocina de las brujas, un original sacado de contrabando de Salem cuando las brujas huyeron de la corte de Oyer y Terminer en el momento álgido de las pruebas, ha recorrido los Estados Unidos desde 1692, descansando en manos de muchos seres sobrenaturales prominentes, incluidas dos estancias en la Casa Blanca en las colecciones personales de Abigail Adams y Eleanor Roosevelt, ambas brujas bastante famosas. Ahora, es de ella.

El libro está encantado para nunca quedarse sin páginas, y tiene casi diez mil recetas. La tinta nunca se ha desgastado o descolorido, y los bordes del papel no se han deshilachado. Incluso la primera receta, fechada en 1657, es tan fresca y legible como cuando se escribió por primera vez. Es tradición que cualquier cosa que posea el libro le agregue recetas a lo largo de los años. Lydia está probando una receta para una tortilla picante escrita por Marie Laveau en 1863, y ya está tratando de averiguar qué receta debe agregar primero.

—¿Cómo va esa tortilla de brujas?, —Pregunta Jackson.

Ella rueda los ojos. —No es una tortilla de brujas, es una tortilla de ají picante y de jamón, genio. Y ya casi está lista. Deja de apresurarme.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que esa señora acaba de darte un libro de cuatrocientos años. —Él comenta. —¿Tuviste que prometerle tu alma a ella o algo así?

—¡No, Jackson! Es un regalo, destinado a pasar de generación en generación y de bruja a bruja. Algún día, le daré esto a otro, y el ciclo continuará. Así es como funciona esto —.

—No sé, parece extraño que pasen un artefacto histórico invaluable como si fuera un libro de la biblioteca.

—Está destinado a ser transmitido, es virtualmente indestructible, salvo por alguna magia seria. —Lydia dice en defensa. —Es una reliquia y una bendición. Dicen que las brujas que tienen el libro serán más grandes en las artes mágicas.

Él levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Solo espero que los huevos salgan bien—.

Los huevos salen mejor que bien, salen simplemente fantásticos. Un equilibrio perfecto de sal y especias en el jamón y los chiles jalapeños, así como la paleta extra de polvo de cayena. Los dos adolescentes devoran ansiosamente las tortillas, y Jackson alaba efusivamente la cocina y el libro de Lydia. Después del desayuno, se van al patio trasero, Jackson se va a nadar a la piscina y Lydia se broncea.

—¿Lyds?— Llama desde el otro extremo. —¡Ven a nadar conmigo!

Ella debate por un momento, pero decide unirse a su novio en la piscina. Sin decir palabra, Lydia se levanta y se zambulle elegantemente en el agua, resurgiendo con un grito ahogado mientras la sacudida del frío la golpea en contraste con el calor de la cocción como un lagarto al sol. Jackson está sobre ella de inmediato, la toma en sus brazos y reclama sus labios en un beso. Con una sonrisa, Lydia se separa mientras él la besa a lo largo de su cuello.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tienes un motivo oculto para pedirme que nade?

—Porque, —dice entre besos en su piel. —Eres tan malditamente inteligente.

—Sí que tengo... ¡oh! —Ella jadea cuando sus manos bajan. —Vecinos, ¿sabes?

Jackson sonríe. —Eres una bruja, evócanos un poco de privacidad.

—Buen punto. Κρύψτε μας. —Ella agita su mano en un gesto vago, y un destello parece pasar sobre la totalidad del patio trasero de los Martin.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?— Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Ω -

—Quiero agradecertelo, Isaac. Realmente aprecio que me hayas llevado a casa y me haya ayudado a entender todo esto, —dice Danny, con una gratitud más que evidente en su voz.

—Es mucho, lo sé. —Isaac responde.

El lobo más nuevo asiente. —Hombres lobo, brujas, kanimas, guau. Es más que mucho, es una locura.

—El mundo es más grande de lo que imaginamos.

Los adolescentes llegan a la casa de Danny, una casa colonial gris relativamente sencilla, muy alejada de la carretera y con un enorme patio. Caminan por el largo camino de entrada hablando, hasta que llegan al porche delantero.

—Probablemente debería regresar, Derek me estará esperando. —Isaac dice.

Danny se da vuelta desde donde está a mitad de la puerta de entrada. —En realidad, ¿tal vez podrías quedarte? Yo solo... Prefiero no estar solo en este momento.

Isaac hace una pausa por un momento, pero asiente. —Sí, sí, puedo quedarme.

Ambos entran a la residencia Mahealani, que es sorprendentemente espartana. Toda la casa está decorada con buen gusto en escala de grises, con plantas y solo una pequeña fotografía o pintura que ofrece un toque de color en la casa oscura. Las luces están apagadas, y ninguno puede escuchar un latido del corazón o pasos. Ellos están solos.

Al entrar en la cocina, que es amplia y austera, solo encuentran una nota escrita a mano en el mostrador.

‘Danny, creemos que te estás metiendo en líos con Jackson y Lydia. Si no estamos aquí, solo mándanos un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a casa. Mamá y papá.'

Isaac levanta una ceja mientras lee la correspondencia. —Eso es raro. Sé que mi vida hogareña fue un poco jodida, pero a mi padre siempre le importaba un bledo donde estaba.

—Es lo que es. Ambos están súper ocupados. Papá trabaja en Santa Cruz como abogado, y mamá es una cirujana del San José. Si estoy tres días sin ver a uno de ellos, no es una sorpresa. —El hawaiano se encoge de hombros.

—No lo hace bien. —Él dispara hacia atrás.

Danny se encoge de hombros otra vez, mientras manda un mensaje a sus amigos. Deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo, le da a Isaac una sonrisa torcida. —Bastante pesado, ven a ver la sala de entretenimiento.

Él lleva al otro hombre lobo al sótano, que es un espacio impresionantemente renovado que se completa con un bar, una enorme televisión HD, una mesa de billar y una variedad de equipos para hacer ejercicio. Danny se deja caer en el gran sofá seccional frente al televisor y agarra un controlador de PlayStation 4 del reposabrazos, encendiendo tanto la consola como la pantalla.

—¿Quieres ver algo o jugar?, —Pregunta, señalando un segundo controlador. —Tengo el nuevo FIFA.

Es todo lo que Isaac necesita para sentarse y matar de inmediato cuatro horas.

-Ω-

Derek decide mantener a Stiles fuera su conversación con el Sheriff, sabiendo muy bien que arruinaría todo el día si se le permitiera saber lo que Derek había planeado. En cambio, Derek sale de la casa Stilinski después de un desayuno rápido con otro beso y la promesa de estar allí a eso de las cuatro para una cena temprana. Se siente como un verdadero idiota al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada apropiado para una cena agradable, y por eso sale corriendo al centro comercial más cercano en Santa Cruz para comprar una americana, junto con un par de pantalones negros.

Stiles, por otro lado, pasa su día en un extraño híbrido de terror abyecto y emoción absoluta. Se decide por un suéter con cuello de pico que recibió por su cumpleaños y un par de jeans gris artísticamente desteñidos. Él pelea por casi veinte minutos con el pelo que creció antes de que finalmente coopere, solo para ver que es solo la una de la tarde. Con poco más que hacer, Stiles marca un número que acaba de adquirir recientemente.

'¿Hola?' El acento japonés crujiente cruza la línea. '¿Señor Stilinski? '

—Satomi, hola. Escucha, tenía algunas preguntas que esperaba que pudieras responder.

'Ciertamente lo intentaré. ¿Qué es lo que querías saber?’ Ella pregunta.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y se sienta en el sofá. —¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Talia Hale?

Cuando llegan las cuatro, Stiles acaba de colgar el teléfono, sintiendo como si su perspectiva hubiera cambiado bastante por las largas horas de conversación sobre la madre de Derek. Él entendió que ella era una figura bastante impresionante, incluso cuando la conoció cuando él era solo un niño, pero no entendía cuán importante era, o el agujero que su muerte dejó en la creciente comunidad de hombres lobo.

La rápida erradicación de la manada Hale tuvo serias repercusiones para otras manadas. Si hubiera una familia real de hombres lobo, bien podrían haber sido los Hales. No solo eran antiguos, sino que eran el grupo más antiguo de América, después de haber cruzado el Atlántico desde Inglaterra en 1632 y vivido en Boston hasta 1789. Después de eso, los Hales se dirigieron a Nueva York, donde la manada vivía en el Montañas Adirondack hasta 1852, cuando se decidió que volverían a mudarse, esta vez al nuevo estado de California.

A lo largo de todos los siglos, los Hales dirigieron la confederación de manadas de hombres lobo, negociando la paz y librando la guerra, un gobierno oculto en la naciente república estadounidense. Ahora que ya no están, viejas rencillas y nuevas peleas han resurgido, amenazando todo el progreso que Talia Hale trabajó en su vida. Stiles entiende ahora el peso que lleva Derek. Él es el heredero del destino del mundo licántropo, y con un legado que seguir.

Derek está allí, llamando a la puerta de su casa. Stiles salta al oír el sonido y respira por última vez para calmar sus deshilachados nervios. Abre la puerta y encuentra que su cita se ve bastante apresurada, después de haberse afeitado la barba hasta volverse un poco cobarde, con el pelo peinado hacia arriba y hacia arriba en vez de lo normal hacia arriba. Viste una chaqueta y pantalones negros, y una camisa de botones azules, sin corbata.

—Oye. —Derek le da una pequeña sonrisa privada. —¿Listo?

Stiles asiente. —Sí, vámonos, —dice, sonando sin aliento. —Tú, eh, te ves muy bien.

Y luego, está absolutamente derrotado porque su estúpido comentario es suficiente para que Derek Hale se sonroje. Derek le agradece y dice lo mismo. Se deslizan en el Camaro y se van, y, finalmente, Stiles se lanza al agua y habla.

—Sabes, con todo el peligro para salvar vidas y el peligro general, tú y yo nunca hablamos realmente de nosotros dos, como personas. —Él comenta. —Ni siquiera sé si fuiste a la escuela o si incluso tienes un trabajo.

—Fui a la NYU. Tengo un bachillerato en ciencias políticas y un master en inglés. Y, no, actualmente no tengo trabajo, me he estado deshaciendo de la fortuna familiar. —Derek responde. —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué quieres ser?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Siempre pensé en hacer cumplir la ley, pero, últimamente, tal vez quiero entrar en algo un poco más exótico.

—Define exótico. —El hombre lobo pregunta, ahora sonaba intrigado.

—Bueno, —comienza. —Lydia conoce a una bruja o druida o lo que sea en San Francisco, tal vez voy a ver lo que ella sabe. No creo que haya ningún programa de grado, pero tal vez pueda aprender la verdadera historia del mundo, ¿sabes? Me imagino que puedo conectar la historia que los humanos conocen y la historia que los sobrenaturales saben, tal vez tener algún sentido de todo esto.

—Eso es realmente genial, Stiles. —Derek dice, claramente impresionado. —Apuesto a que lo resolverás todo.

Ahora, es su turno de sonrojarse. Encuentran que la conversación fluye fácilmente después de eso, intercambiando historias sobre la investigación y los días universitarios de Derek, y sintiéndose en general como una primera cita normal. Y también es lo más extraño, porque Stiles esperaba que toda la historia, toda la muerte y la violencia entre ellos acecharan a su cita, pero es todo lo contrario. Una vez que entran en el flujo natural de la conversación, todo eso se desvanece.

Se detienen en el estacionamiento fuera de Scopazzi todavía hablando, pero los dos salen y se dirigen al restaurante. El interior es acogedor e íntimo, tenuemente iluminado y decorado con maderas preciosas y papel tapiz de color vino. Una de las empresas más antiguas que todavía funcionan en Beacon Hills, Scopazzi es un elemento básico para cualquier pareja joven, que ofrece comida italiana a generaciones de amantes. En el interior, están sentados en una cabina, y un camarero deja los menús y promete volver para recoger sus pedidos más tarde.

—Entonces, Derek, dicen que la forma en que come un compañero es un signo importante de compatibilidad, —señala Stiles.

Derek levanta una ceja escéptica. —¿Quiénes lo dicen?

—La revista Cosmo lo leí en la habitación de Lydia el otro día. —Sonríe.

—Sé que Lydia tiene suficiente texto mágico para llenar una biblioteca de buen tamaño, ¿y estás leyendo la Cosmo?

El adolescente se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez quiero saber cientos y una maneras de complacer a mi hombre.

Derek se ahoga después de que está tomando un sorbo, y se retira ruborizado, limpiando el exceso que derramó de la mesa con una servilleta. —¡Jesús, Stiles!

—Lo siento. —Stiles sonríe, completamente impenitente. —En serio, ¿qué vas a conseguir para la cena?

—Vi que tienen costillas. —Comenta sin compromiso, pero hay algo más en el aire casual de la observación. Esa cena la primera noche después de su pelea con Scott se repite en la cabeza de Stiles.

Siguiendo el juego, adopta el mismo estilo de interés casual. —¿Ellos?

Efectivamente, cuando su camarero regresa, ambos hacen un pedido de costilla. Tomando una oportunidad, Derek desliza su mano sobre la mesa para agarrar a su cita, y es recompensado con una sonrisa impresionante por su problema.

-Ω-

Después de matar esas cuatro horas, Danny e Isaac se encuentran en la cocina en busca de un bocadillo, cuando a Isaac le impacta una idea tan brillante que casi ve que la bombilla se apaga en su cabeza. Agarrando un paño de cocina del mostrador, se lo tira a Danny y señala un taburete en la isla en el centro de la habitación.

—Cubre tus ojos con eso, es hora de un poco de entrenamiento. —Él ordena.

—Kinky. —Danny se ríe.

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe de todos modos. —En serio, cubre tus ojos. Me vas a decir qué es lo que sostengo oliéndolo.

El lobo más nuevo hace lo que le dicen, atando la venda improvisada sobre sus ojos. Su compañero se dirige al refrigerador, y busca por un momento antes de sentarse con una jarra de leche de un galón. Él lo saca y abre la tapa.

—Dime qué es lo que tengo en la mano. —Él ordena.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo olerlo desde aquí. —Danny gruñe.

—Piensa otra vez. Toma una inhalación.

Él puede ver la sorpresa registrar en la cara de Danny cuando toma una inhalación vacilante y descubre que puede sentirlo. Por un momento, Danny se esfuerza por procesar, pero finalmente arriesga una suposición.

—¿Eso es... leche? —Pregunta, inseguro.

—¡Sí, buen trabajo! —Isaac lo elogia. —Está bien, el siguiente.

Matan casi una hora olfateando diferentes cosas en la casa. Él entrena a Danny en los aromas de todo, desde azúcar hasta ciertos tipos de plantas en macetas, y cómo distinguir un aroma fresco de uno más viejo, así como también un rastreo básico. Finalmente, Isaac le pone la tarea de tratar de rastrearlo. Con una ventaja inicial de cinco minutos, lo hace casi media milla en el bosque y en la amplia rama de un pino a casi setenta pies en el aire.

Le toma casi quince minutos, pero, finalmente, Danny logra seguir el rastro de su ubicación. Saltando, Isaac lo patea en el hombro con una amplia y torcida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue mi tiempo?, —Pregunta.

—Fue realmente bueno. Cuando Derek lo intentó, nos llevó casi una hora encontrarlo. —El otro lobo dice.

Danny muestra una sonrisa de un millón de vatios, y se dirige hacia la casa. —Vamos, me siento bien para un helado. —Llama.

Sin vacilación, Isaac lo sigue, con el orgullo cantando en sus venas lo bien que está Danny en su primer día en esta nueva vida.

-Ω-

El olor a café y muerte del Hospital de Beacon Hills, cortado con matices de guantes estériles y lejía, llena las fosas nasales de Melissa mientras regresa a su lugar de trabajo para el turno de noche. Al llegar al cuarto piso, saluda al ver a su supervisor, el doctor Curtis Fitz de pie con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche en la cara.

—Está bien, ni siquiera me he registrado y ya estás mirando, ¿qué pasó?— Ella se ríe. —¿El bastardo de la 22 te arrojó su mierda otra vez?

La diversión cruza brevemente la cara del doctor. —No. Mel, estoy preocupado. Es solo el jueves y ya has trabajado casi cincuenta horas.

—¡Solo he trabajado un doble, y tomé una siesta de una hora!— Responde defensivamente. —Curt, vamos, sabes que necesito el dinero.

—También necesitas tu salud. —Tenemos exceso de personal, te vas a casa, pasa la noche con tu hijo, duerme toda la noche por primera vez desde antes de la escuela de enfermería. Órdenes del doctor. —dice Fitz.

—¡Curt!, —Exclama Melissa.

—Ve. Te has ganado un día libre adicional. —Se ríe. —Te veré para nuestra rutina programada mañana por la noche.

Sin más discusión, ella regresa al vestíbulo. A pesar de la resistencia a irse, Melissa se siente secretamente aliviada. Ella realmente podría usar el sueño extra, incluso si su cheque será de pocos dólares. No se molesta en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Scott diciéndole que regresará a casa, imaginando que está fuera de casa de Allison o se está muriendo como cuando él no está con ella.

Sus pensamientos derivan a la discusión con Stiles. Fue torturado, ¿y Scott lo sabía y no ayudó? Qué está pasando por su cabeza. Ella lo crió mejor que esto. La vergüenza inunda su núcleo cuando se da cuenta de que ya no conoce a su hijo. Le ocultó la verdad sobre su licantropía durante casi un año, incluso cuando la gente moría a su alrededor. Scott se ha convertido en un extraño ante sus ojos, un niño que finge ser un hombre.

Suspirando, ella conduce a casa, y ve la luz encendida en su habitación. Bien, está en casa por una vez. Melissa aparca y entra por la cocina. Ahí es cuando lo escucha. ¿Eso fue un gemido? Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos saltan a Scott, un monstruo u otro saltando de su habitación, porque aparentemente los monstruos son reales, y están en su ciudad. Es decir, hasta un segundo después, un mayor gemido resuena en la casa, uno que definitivamente era el nombre de su hijo.

Puede que no haya un monstruo en la casa, pero está por llegar. Aparentemente, hombre lobo o no, Melissa aún puede tomar a su hijo por sorpresa si está lo suficientemente distraído. Tranquilamente, coloca su mochila de trabajo en su gancho en la despensa, y luego da los pasos más suaves posibles hasta la base de las escaleras. Una vez allí, deja que todo el enojo que está hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie salga volando en la forma del nombre completo de Dios de su hijo idiota.

—¡Scott Andrew McCall!, —Grita. —¡Baja tu culo aquí!

Hay maldiciones, choques y lo que probablemente sea el sonido de Allison cayendo sobre su culo en una lucha por vestirse. Cuando Scott abre la puerta de su habitación, solo lleva un par de jeans, su cabello es un completo desastre, y hay un innegable color que cubre toda su cara, hasta su cuello. Mordeduras de amor decoran sus huesos de cuello, y se ve absolutamente desconcertado. En el momento, sin embargo, que ve el rostro de su madre enrojecido de ira, hay miedo en sus ojos. Ella guarda silencio hasta que él está en la parte inferior de los escalones, y luego habla, su voz sorprendentemente parecida.

—¿Cómo te atreves?— Comienza Melissa. —¿Después de que explícitamente te dije que no quería a Allison en esta casa, la pasaste de contrabando mientras estoy en el trabajo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?

—¡Mamá! —Protesta, ofendido de repente.

—¡No 'mamá', Scott! Te dije que la mantuvieras fuera de mi casa, la casa por la que no pagas nada, y me desobedeciste. Si fuera una verdadera perra, llamaría a John ahora mismo y le pediría que la llevara de vuelta a la casa de su padre con la amenaza de que si alguna vez aparecía aquí, la arrestaría.

Scott inmediatamente va a hablar en contra de eso, pero Melissa levanta un dedo y una mirada fulminante. —¡Allison! —Ella llama. —¡Allison, baja aquí!

Tímidamente, la mujer más joven obedece. Melissa la mira por un momento, y luego señala a la puerta. Sin decir una palabra, ella se va. Melissa sube las escaleras y entra directamente en la habitación de su hijo, agarrando su PlayStation del soporte de la televisión, y su portátil y su tablet del escritorio, e ignorando deliberadamente cómo la habitación huele a sexo.

—Mamá, ¡¿qué demonios?!— exige Scott.

—No puedo quitarte el teléfono porque alguien necesita poder contactarte, pero estoy seguro de que te quitaré tus otros juguetes. —Ella gruñe. —Y puedes agradecer a tu jefe por este.

Antes de que pueda preguntar, Melissa saca una lata de Morton Salt con una etiqueta que dice 'ceniza de montaña'. Ella coloca la tecnología en su armario, y luego arroja un anillo de ceniza a su alrededor. Ella pone el contenedor dentro del anillo también, y se da vuelta para mirar a Scott, quien tiene la cara floja al ver sus posesiones encerradas por la magia.

—¿Me estás encerrando... con ceniza de montaña?, —Pregunta, aturdido.

Ella asiente. —Sí. Dos semanas. Si la veo por aquí otra vez, lo haré dos meses, cambiaré la contraseña de WiFi y deshabilitaré los datos en su teléfono. Ahora, te recomendaré encarecidamente que te vayas a la cama y trates de no fastidiarme durante las próximas semanas.

Scott la mira incrédulo antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcha hacia su habitación. Melissa se sienta en su cama, y suspira en sus manos. Preguntándose qué le ha sucedido a su hijo en la tierra verde de Dios, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para servirse un vaso o cuatro de vino.

-Ω-

Después de la cena, Derek y Stiles se encuentran hablando en el estacionamiento del restaurante, cada uno apoyado en el coche y disfrutando de la tarde de verano mientras la tarde se desvanece en el crepúsculo. Los dos sonríen como locos y se ríen mientras intercambian historias. Después de una risa particularmente estridente, Derek se queda callado por un momento.

—No quería decirte esto hasta después de nuestra cita, pero tu padre nos vio esta mañana, —dice.

—¡¿Qué?! —Stiles chilla.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo! —Derek se revuelve, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. —No va a plantear ningún problema, pero quiere saber lo que realmente ha sucedido, así que lo invité al loft esta noche. Todos van a estar allí, así que podemos decírselo a él, claro.

Stiles tiembla por un momento, antes de que trague y tome un aliento tranquilizador. —No quería que él lo supiera.

—Lo sé, Stiles, has tratado de protegerlo lo mejor que puedes. —Responde. —Pero estas cosas, nos alcanzan tarde o temprano. Es mejor que se lo hagamos saber ahora, en nuestros términos, que cuando se enfrente al monstruo semanal que trata de comérselo sin que él tenga ni idea.

—Tienes razón. Dios, odio que tengas razón. —El adolescente dice.

—Lo manejará bien. —Derek va a asegurarlo.

—O enloquecerá. Él puede hacer eso. —Interviene Stiles.

Derek se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Estaremos bien, —dice, inclinándose para besarlo por primera vez desde la mañana.

Después de que se separan, Stiles lo mira con sus pupilas dilatadas y un rubor que colorea su cara. —Después de ese beso, lo creo. —Él comenta, sonando sin aliento.

Derek solo se ríe y lo besa nuevamente.


	7. Brilliance Turns to Ash

 

El loft está lleno de una sensación de ansiosa anticipación a medida que la manada camina dentro. Erica camina de un lado a otro a través del balcón, no deseando ser vista por el Sheriff si las cosas van mal. Del mismo modo, Isaac y Danny han subido al dormitorio de Derek para mantener a su beta más reciente lejos de cualquier emoción. Lydia ociosamente trabaja sobre algunos papeles con Cora mientras Stiles y Derek conversan en el escritorio, murmurando entre ellos mientras navegan por algunos foros reales de hombres lobo en la oscura red.

—¿Así que la última manada alfa confirmada fue aniquilada en 1916?, —Pregunta Stiles mientras toma notas. —¿Pero hubo rumores en algún momento de los años sesenta?

—Sí, en Kansas. Una gran cantidad de betas muertos, manadas completas eliminadas menos un único miembro faltante. —Derek asiente. —Aquí dice que los asesinatos se detuvieron en 1967, cuando todo Kansas estaba en una guerra de manadas. Deben haber sido eliminadas uno por uno o incluso solo en una sola pelea.

Jackson y Boyd, ambos viendo la televisión en el sofá, miran hacia arriba cuando perciben el sonido del ascensor que sube desde el vestíbulo. Jackson apaga la televisión cuando Boyd va a flanquear su alfa. Eventualmente, todos menos los tres que se han escondido están posicionados juntos en el centro de la habitación, todos en posiciones de defensa hacia Derek. Cora está a su izquierda, y Boyd a la suya. En particular, Stiles se encuentra a su derecha inmediata, con los dedos enlazados.

El ascensor se detiene con un ruido audible y la protesta de las viejas puertas de metal cuando se ven obligadas a abrirse. Momentos después, tres golpes agudos perforan el silencio del loft.

—Está abierto. —Derek dice.

John Stilinski interviene, sus ojos se abren cuando ve que el grupo se extiende ante él. —Jesús…

—Querías la verdad, papá. Aquí está, —dice Stiles. —¿Derek?

El alfa se adelanta y deja que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos. Segundos después, Boyd y Jackson hacen lo mismo, mostrando su oro y azul respectivos. El Sheriff retrocede unos pasos y su mano se mueve hacia su arma.

—Está bien, Sr. Stilinski, —dice Lydia en su voz más suave. —No hay peligro aquí.

Por un momento, parece como si no lo creyera, pero John se relaja. —Quiero la historia completa. —Él dice, va a sentarse en el sofá. —Comienza desde el principio.

\- Ω -

Melissa espera mientras suena el teléfono en su mano, antes de que una brusca voz masculina repique en el otro extremo.

'¿Hola?'

—Señor. Argent, soy Melissa McCall, la madre de Scott. Lamento llamar a esta hora, pero quería conversar contigo sobre tu hija.

'Es solo Chris. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Melissa?’

—Lamento decirte esto, pero sé que eres consciente de la situación con Allison y Scott, y solo quiero enfatizar que, dados los eventos recientes, Allison no es bienvenida en mi casa. Más que eso, después de decirle a mi hijo hace unos días que no la quería en mi casa, esta noche volví a casa y estaban ambos.

'Bueno, me aseguraré de discutir esto con Allison. Entiendo, no estoy seguro de querer a Scott en mi casa tampoco.’

Melissa suspira. —No es nada en contra de Allison, pero siento que ella no es la mejor influencia para Scott en este momento. Con toda esta mierda sobrenatural, ninguno de los dos es bueno para el otro, pero prohibirles que se vean los hará desobedecer más.

'Tienes razón, desafortunadamente. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos para discutir esto con más detalle?’ Chris sugiere.

—Esa es probablemente una buena idea. —Ella responde. —Estoy libre mañana por la tarde, si quieres.

'Sé exactamente el lugar'.

\- Ω -

Son casi las dos de la mañana en Lake George, Nueva York. La pequeña ciudad turística finalmente se está quedando dormida, y nadie se da cuenta de la caravana de camiones que pasa por las puertas de Prospect Mountain. Conducen por el lado sinuoso de la montaña, alto e imponente, incluso entre los picos de las montañas Adirondack.

Hay un enorme estacionamiento cerca de la cima de la montaña, a unos cien pies por debajo de la cumbre real. Hay un único sedán negro esperando en el estacionamiento vacío, iluminado por la luna creciente mientras se pone. Apoyándose en el coche, una mujer de pelo oscuro irradia una belleza casi de otro mundo. Ella sonríe y se acerca al grupo de vehículos que se aproxima.

Cuando se detienen, y el conductor del camión guía sale, ella levanta una mano en señal de saludo. —Oye, Jim. ¿Viaje seguro?

Jim Argent asiente. —Hola, Jen. El tío Gerry está allí atrás

Al darse la vuelta para mirar la forma arruinada de Gerard Argent, da un silbido bajo. —Te hicieron un estropició ¿verdad? Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a un viaje desde California. —Dirige el último comentario al grupo general de cazadores.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta Jim.

—Terminar el viaje hasta la cumbre. No puedo entrar al templo, pero la magia allí nos esconderá. Los dioses saben que Morrell mantiene algunas muy cercanas sobre la magia en esta región. No la necesito detrás de mi culo. Vamos, muchachos, terminaré esto arriba.

Con eso, Jennifer Blake sube a su automóvil y conduce hasta la cumbre de la montaña Prospect, seguida por los cazadores. Una vez allí, se necesitan tres hombres para llevar la masa mutada de Gerard al afloramiento de la roca.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?, —Les pregunta una vez que están todos en las rocas.

Otro cazador asiente. —Justo aquí, —dice, haciendo estallar el maletero de un segundo sedán para revelar a una joven atada, drogada e inconsciente.

Jennifer sonríe, trazando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. —Ella lo hará. Tráela a la roca.

Gerard yace en las rocas, sus extremidades flexionándose inútilmente mientras toma respiraciones ásperas y laboriosas. Su piel es antinaturalmente pálida, y todo su cuerpo está cubierto de tumores, el cáncer se extiende y crece en una reacción deformada a la combinación del acónito en su sangre y la mordedura de un hombre lobo alfa. La mujer inconsciente se mantiene en su lugar sobre él, mantenida en alto por dos de los cazadores.

La Druida oscuro obtiene una daga perversamente afilada, larga y curva como el colmillo de una serpiente. La hoja brilla a la luz de la luna, las runas talladas atrapan la luz y brillan con poderosa magia. Tan nueva como parece, una mirada puede decir que lo horrible es increíblemente antigua. Irradia poder y deleite oscuro, casi como si fuera sensible.

Tirando de la magia natural de las Adirondacks, Jennifer respira y se adentra en las lejanas convergentes de la montaña, cuidando de ocultar su presencia de cualquier vigilancia en el lugar. Cuando abre los ojos, brillan con un venenoso tipo de verde neón.

—Σκοτεινή Μητέρα, προσέξτε την κλήση μου. Κάνε ολόκληρο αυτό, καθαρίστε το τέρας από τον άνθρωπο καιαρίστε ταν άθλια μορφή του. —Susurra, invocando a los espíritus más oscuros que pueda. —Hazlo limpio.

Sin más preludio, toma la daga y le corta la garganta a la chica. Cantidades copiosas de sangre se vierten sobre el monstruoso Gerard, chisporroteando y creando vapor donde sea que impacte sobre su piel. De repente, los tumores en su piel se agitan y explotan, rociando una mezcla espantosa de pus y acónito a medida que el veneno es expulsado.

Mientras la cascada carmesí que viene de la garganta de la mujer se detiene cuando se ahoga, Gerard abre los ojos, arqueando la espalda mientras jadea en su primer aliento desinhibido en meses, tal vez años. Por unos momentos él da vueltas, escupiendo la sangre que llena su boca por el ritual, pero él rápidamente se calma, mientras los cazadores se llevan el cuerpo del sacrificio.

Eventualmente, su sobrino le da a Gerard una toalla para que se limpie, y lo deja sentado en la piedra. —¿Tío Gerard?

—Estoy... estoy aquí. —Él dice, su voz es más clara de lo que ha sido desde que le diagnosticaron cáncer.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Gerard. —Jennifer comenta, sonriendo. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Ω-

—Hombres lobo. —John Stilinski exhala en una especie de shock exaltado.

—Es la séptima vez que lo dices, papá. —Stiles sonríe.

El Sheriff mira a su hijo, con una sonrisa asombrada en su rostro. —Lo sé. Pero, yo solo... hombres lobo.

—Ocho. —Erica dice, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la habitación, habiendo regresado desde el balcón.

—Mi mente pensó en la mafia o superpoderes, o lo que sea, pero los hombres lobo es algo así como un chiste. —Niega con la cabeza.

John se levanta y se acerca a Derek, extendiendo una mano. —Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarte, hijo. Estoy contigo, —dice.

Derek toma la mano, sonriendo mientras la sacude. —Gracias, Sheriff.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes llamarme John, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que realmente estás de mi hijo.

El comentario provoca una serie de intentos fallidos de protesta de Stiles, quien finalmente cierra la boca y se sonroja furiosamente. A medida que avanza la noche, John obtiene un resumen de la realidad, desde el incendio de la casa Hale hasta acontecimientos más recientes, incluida la pelea en curso con Scott.

La revelación provoca un decepcionado 'lo siento, muchacho' del sheriff, que aplaude a su hijo en el hombro. Stiles simplemente asiente y traga saliva, pero continúan diciendo la verdad del año pasado. Como la noche se adentra en las primeras horas del amanecer, uno a uno la manada comienza a desviarse. Erica y Boyd se juntan en el sofá, e Isaac y Danny se desploman en una de las sillas. Lydia sube las escaleras para dormir en la silla del balcón, dejando solo a John, Stiles, Cora y Derek despiertos en la cocina.

—Son casi las cinco, creo que hemos perdido la noción del tiempo. —John bosteza.

—Vámonos a casa, papá. —Stiles responde. —Ambos podríamos dormir un poco.

Girándose hacia Derek, se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla. —Iré más tarde, ¿está bien?

—Esta noche, en la casa vieja. —Derek responde. —También necesitas dormir un poco, cachorro. —Dirige el comentario a Cora.

—Estoy bi... —Ella va a protestar, pero se corta por su propio bostezo. —Está bien, voy a dormir un poco. —Ella refunfuña.

Todos se despiden y se dirigen a sus diferentes destinos.

-Ω-

Derek deja a la manada suelta por el día, dejando a todos en sus propios dispositivos. Por la tarde, todos han dormido tanto como han podido, y Stiles decide que necesita relajarse con Starbucks. Le manda un mensaje de texto a Lydia, y espera a que su Porsche se detenga frente a la casa. Una vez que lo hace, los dos hablan literalmente de cualquier cosa que no sea el drama que los rodea. Para cuando llegan al Starbucks en la ciudad, ambos gritan Top Forty canciones con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y se ríen histéricamente cuando salen del vehículo.

Entrando a la cafetería, se dirigen al mostrador y hacen sus pedidos. Lydia recibe un chai de leche de soja, y Stiles ordena un mocha frap. Mientras esperan, una mujer que les es familiar hace su pedido, aunque ninguno puede ubicar el lugar de donde la reconocen. Ella hace su pedido y, al pasar, tropieza accidentalmente con Lydia.

—Lo siento, cariño, no fue mi intención golpearte, —dice con una sonrisa.

Por apenas un segundo, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, y luego toma la bebida que ordenó, que de alguna manera fue hecha antes que la suya.

—Eso fue...— comienza Stiles.

—Kali. La que lastimó a Danny. —Lydia termina. —Maldita sea. —Jura por lo bajo.

Arrancando su teléfono, Lydia lanza un mensaje al chat grupal.

LM: Estamos siendo seguidos, cuídate. La mujer de la manada alfa acaba de aparecer en Starbucks.

DM: Demasiado tarde. Isaac y yo acabamos de ver a los gemelos

ER: Nos encontramos con el de las gafas de sol en el centro comercial en santa cruz

DH: Nueva regla. Nadie está nunca solo, y quiero un lobo con los humanos en todo momento. Si se encuentran con un alfa en público, no causen problemas, simplemente aléjense lo más rápido posible, y decírnoslo cada vez que vean uno.

SS: ¿Puedes darle balas de acónito a mi padre?

DH: Satomi se mantiene alejada del problema de los Argent por ahora, pero está feliz de darnos todo lo que necesitamos. Veré cómo conseguir algunos cartuchos para él.

SS: Gracias

Agarrando sus bebidas, los dos adolescentes parten, alterados pero ilesos. Reciben un mensaje de Jackson diciendo que se reunirá con ellos en la casa de Stilinski, por lo que se dirigen allí para esperar hasta que de noche se reúnan en la antigua casa de. Efectivamente, cuando se detienen en su casa, Jackson está esperando en el porche de Stiles.

—¿Vosotros dos?, —Pregunta, inmediatamente camina haci Lydia para besarla en la cabeza.

—Estamos bien. —Ella responde, incluso mientras lo abraza cerca.

—Vamos. —Interviene Stiles, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la casa.

Tan pronto como lo hace, hay una sensación de que algo va mal en el lugar. Aunque nada ha sido visiblemente alterado, no puede sacudirse la sensación de que alguien estuvo allí.

—Jackson, ¿puedes oler algo?, —Pregunta.

El lobo de ojos azules asiente. —Casi. Puede ser pólvora o algo así.

—Αποκαλύπτω. —Lydia ordena. —Nadie está aquí, excepto nosotros.

Subiendo las escaleras, Stiles echa un vistazo a cada una de las habitaciones y finalmente alcanza la suya al final del pasillo. Ahí es cuando lo ve y jadea en voz alta.

—¡Estuvieron aquí!, —Grita.

Instantáneamente, Lydia y Jackson están subiendo las escaleras y se unen a él en la puerta de su habitación. Todo el lugar está intacto, a excepción de su panel de pruebas. Todas las hojas de la web y los extractos anotados de los libros se colocan ordenadamente en el escritorio, organizados de la misma manera que en el tablero, y todas las líneas de varios colores se han enrollado prolijamente en esferas perfectas. Lo único en el tablero, en hilo negro, es la espiral alfa, perfectamente simétrica, hasta los triángulos al final de cada brazo.

Tomando una foto, envía otro mensaje al chat grupal. En quince minutos, todo la manada converge en su casa. Derek prácticamente entra como un agente federal en una incursión, solo se detiene una vez que ha alcanzado el símbolo ofensivo y toma un profundo soplo de aire en la habitación. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos cuando capta el olor del alfa que estuvo aquí. Era solo uno, y lo enfurece. ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a la casa de Stiles y meterse con sus cosas?

—Hey, Derek, tranquilízate. Puedo sentir la tensión que viene de ti, —dice Stiles, poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Está bien, ni siquiera tiraron mis cosas. Simplemente lo hacían para demostrar que sí y para echarnos de nuestro juego. No podemos dejarlos.

—Va a estar bien. —Lydia agrega. —Estamos bien.

Es Cora quien habla a continuación, para sorpresa de todos. —Están asustados.

—¿Qué?— Derek se da vuelta, confundido.

—Los alfas, tienen miedo. ¿Por qué el cambio en la forma en que operan? Nos secuestraron antes, pero ahora solo están... burlándose. Están jugando juegos mentales porque saben que no pueden pelear contra nosotros y ganar, —explica.

—Eso tiene... mucho sentido, —dice Stiles. —Me di cuenta de que lo hacían porque pueden, pero si intentan sacarnos de nuestro juego, nos hacen más débiles, entonces...

Derek toma el hilo. —Entonces somos más una amenaza de lo que ellos quieren admitir. No nos desafiarán de frente porque no pueden.

La manada se dirige al piso de abajo después de que Stiles saca el triskel bastardo de su tablero, todos ellos reunidos en la sala de estar. Derek se encuentra al frente de la sala, Stiles a su lado.

—Entonces, si los alfas están tratando de meterse con nosotros y hacernos más débiles, significa que tenemos que cerrar filas. Iba a esperar hasta más tarde para contarle esto a todos, pero, como todo lo demás, parece que la decisión fue tomada sin mí. —Comienza.

Derek saca su teléfono y muestra una imagen de una casa con una fachada blanca y detalles de ladrillo. Pasa las manos por el teléfono a todos para que pasen. —Estoy buscando reconstruir la casa vieja. Con Cora e Isaac viviendo conmigo permanentemente, el loft ya no es suficiente.

—Derek, eso es maravilloso. —Erica le sonríe. —Sé que es duro para ti con esa casa, me alegra ver que estás avanzando con eso.

—Hablando de eso, empecemos. Hay algo que debe tratarse en la casa, —dice Derek, llevándolos a todos a la puerta de entrada.

-Ω-

Para cuando llegan a la casa Hale, es justo después del atardecer, con una luna casi llena que cuelga en el cielo. Hay una sensación de anticipación oscura en el aire alrededor de la casa quemada, incluso cuando la manada se coloca detrás de su alfa. Caminan en grupos por el sendero resquebrajado y siguen un sendero cubierto de maleza hasta la parte posterior, donde se ha excavado una profunda zanja en un claro a unos cientos de pies más allá de la línea de árboles. Dentro de la zanja están los restos mortales de Peter Hale.

Cora no exageraba cuando decía que los alfas literalmente lo habían destrozado. Tiene seis piezas, su cabeza, su torso y sus cuatro extremidades, todos marcados con arañazos y garras, y las partes separadas del cuerpo se colocan más o menos juntas de forma que se asemejen a una forma completa. Sus ojos azules todavía están abiertos, y su mirada vacía está dirigida hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Jesucristo. —Danny dice, con náuseas al ver el cadáver.

Cora parpadea para contener las lágrimas, pero de todos modos permanece inmóvil, mirando con una extraña mezcla de lástima y enojo hacia el cuerpo de Peter.

—Derek...— Lydia lo sigue. —Puedo... puedo traerlo de vuelta. —Ella dice.

El alfa niega con la cabeza. —No, eso no es por lo que te traje aquí.

—Es una opción, eso es todo lo que digo. Aun por todas sus monstruosidades, él era tu familia. —Ella continúa.

—Lo aprecio, Lydia, realmente lo hago, pero es hora de dejar morir a los muertos por última vez. —Él responde. —Los quería a todos aquí por... Dios, no es un funeral, pero es lo mejor que va a hacer. —Con eso, Derek toma una lata de gas de la cercana y vierte solemnemente el acelerante sobre el cadáver desmembrado de Peter.

Saca una caja de fósforos del bolsillo y, con los ojos vidriosos y un temblor en la mano, enciende una cerilla y la arroja a la zanja. Casi de inmediato, la totalidad del cuerpo es consumido por la llama, y la manada observa la pira sin decir una palabra.

Stiles camina hacia Derek, y en silencio entrelaza sus dedos con los del hombre mayor, mirando hacia arriba y viendo más que solo las llamas del cuerpo de Peter reflejadas en sus ojos. Lo que ve en esos ojos caleidoscópicos es el recuerdo del fuego que se llevó a su familia, y lo mata por dentro ver a Derek forzado a revivir ese dolor.

Después de un período de tiempo, las llamas parpadean, y Peter Hale es poco más que un montón carbonizado de huesos. No hay vuelta atrás de esto, ya que ni siquiera la magia puede deshacer este tipo de daño. Finalmente, Derek señala hacia donde varias palas se apoyan contra un árbol, y agarra una y comienza a echar tierra sobre los restos aún humeantes de Peter. Stiles y Boyd agarran cada uno otra pala, y los tres hombres hacen un trabajo rápido de enterrarlo. Después de eso, todos sin decir una palabra, se dirigen hacia atrás, la luna iluminando su camino.


	8. New Westphalia

Isaac camina por el loft, que es inusualmente vacío. Entre todas las adiciones a la manada y el reciente peligro, todos han estado aquí más de las veces, incluso el Sheriff, pero hoy es un día bastante ocupado. Hombre lobo o no, Boyd no pudo librarse de un evento familiar en San Francisco, y se llevó a Erica con él. Stiles y su padre están visitando a Satomi para entrenarlos a ambos en el arte de luchar contra los lobos como humanos, lo que aparentemente implica sentirse muy cómodo con las plantas venenosas.

Jackson, Danny y Lydia están haciendo algo, lo que él no sabe, y Derek y Cora se reúnen con un contratista en la antigua casa de Hale para preparar los planes para la restauración. Esto lo ha dejado solo por primera vez en casi dos semanas, e Isaac no sabe qué hacer de sí mismo. Su teléfono y la televisión solo pueden proporcionar un poco entretenimiento, y se está cansando de desplazarse sin fin por Twitter.

Afortunadamente, su teléfono suena con un mensaje de Danny.

DM: Acabo de terminar con Jax y Lydia. ¿Abajo por unas cuantas rondas de DQO?

IL: Demonios, sí. En el loft.

DM: de camino

Al cerrar su aplicación de mensajes de texto, Isaac hace una pausa por un momento, olfateando el aire mientras escucha algo en el techo, con un latido que hace juego. Saliendo con cautela hacia el balcón, lo último que registra es el movimiento de algo grande que viene por el aire, y luego el mundo se oscurece.

-Ω-

Danny entra en el loft después de llamar a la puerta varias veces y no recibir respuesta. Tan pronto como lo hace, su sangre se enfría. Inconsciente, pero muy vivo en el sofá está Isaac, cuya cara está marcada con un destello bastante espectacular de un hematoma que comienza en la esquina de su ojo y se envuelve alrededor de su oreja, toda su sien tiene un vívido matiz púrpura. Pero esa vista no es lo que lo aterroriza, es el triskele negro pintado en la ventana del loft. La marca de los alfas.

Corriendo hacia Isaac, se agacha a su lado y comienza a sacudirlo. —¡Despierta, Isaac!

Casi al instante, los ojos de Isaac se abren de par en par y él gruñe, mirando a su atacante, pero solo encuentra a Danny. Cuando se establece, mira al nuevo lobo que está a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó?— Pregunta él, desconcertado.

Danny traga, señalando el símbolo en la ventana. —Los alfas.

Isaac se pasa la mano por los rizos desordenados y hace una mueca de dolor cuando roza el moretón en su rostro. —¡Mierda!— Maldice.

—Tomaré un poco de hielo del congelador—. El otro adolescente se apresura a la cocina, llenando algunas toallas de papel con unos cubitos de hielo.

Él regresa, presionando cautelosamente el hielo contra la mejilla de Isaac. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí—. Él asiente con la cabeza. —Si estoy bien. Me duele la cara. Deberíamos llamar a Derek.

—Está con el arquitecto, que se divierta un poco antes de que le echemos esto a perder—, dice Danny. —Además, necesitas recuperarte de ese golpe.

El lobo herido lo mira con algo como curiosidad y sospecha mezcladas en su rostro, pero no hace ningún movimiento para protestar. Danny continúa sosteniendo el hielo contra la cabeza de Isaac, y se ajusta para estar sentado en el borde del sofá, la cabeza del otro chico a escasos centímetros de su regazo. Finalmente, Isaac se mueve hacia adelante, moviéndose para que su cabeza descanse sobre los muslos de Danny.

—¿Esto está bien?— Él murmura incluso mientras se remueve para ponerse cómodo.

Danny traga grueso. —Sí. Sí, está bien.

Sigue siendo muy consciente de lo cerca que está Isaac de su ingle, y trata de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese hecho, centrándose en su conjunto habitual de imágenes de la ducha fría, incluyendo el momento en que accidentalmente vio el testículo solitario de Finstock, pero nada puede contrarrestar El flujo de calor y el olor a seguridad y satisfacción que brota del hombre en su regazo. Contra su voluntad, Danny comienza a ponerse duro en el ajustado denim de sus jeans.

Las fosas nasales de Isaac se abren cuando capta el olor de la excitación que emana de su compañero, pero no hace ningún movimiento para objetar o incluso reconocerlo. En cambio, Danny casi se traga su propia lengua cuando Isaac va a rascarse el estómago y levanta su camisa, dejando visible la pálida extensión de su abdomen mientras se pone más cómodo.

Isaac levanta la vista por un breve momento, atrapando su mirada, y luego se gira, mirando a Danny como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Encerrando al otro hombre entre sus brazos, se inclina y reclama sus labios para los suyos, dejando que su cuerpo corra al ras contra el de Danny. Se separan para jadear por aire, y él siente una oleada de satisfacción al ver los nuevos ojos de lobo quemar oro. Entra una vez más, se mete la lengua en la boca y deja que sus manos pasen por el pecho de Danny.

—Santa mierda.— Él jadea, antes de ir una vez más.

-Ω-

Esta es la parte de la ciudad a la que Melissa rara vez se aventura, y odia cada segundo cuando se ve obligada a cruzar hacia Old Beacon. El centro industrial de la ciudad sufrió una muerte prolongada a partir de finales de los años sesenta hasta solo dos años antes, cuando la última planta de envasado de carne cerró sus puertas. Desde entonces, el lado este de la ciudad no ha sido más que viejos apartamentos y ruinas industriales.

Aparca fuera de la estructura de ladrillo en descomposición, es un letrero descolorido que lee Pyramid Textiles Factory. Aquí era donde Chris quería reunirse, por alguna razón. Entrando, ella grita.

—¿Chris? Chris, soy Melissa McCall.

El hombre aparece desde una puerta al final de un largo pasillo. —¡Aquí abajo!—, Responde, saludando.

Melissa camina por el viejo pasillo, oyendo sus pasos hacer eco y cargar como lo hace ella. Al entrar en la habitación, ella jadea en voz alta. Cualquiera que sea el estado exterior del lugar, el interior claramente ha recibido algunas mejoras serias desde entonces. La enorme habitación tiene pisos de cemento lisos y está llena hasta el borde de estuches y estuches, así como escritorios donde las personas se sientan y trabajan en las computadoras, y algunas reciben llamadas telefónicas.

—Exportaciones de Armas Argent, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— Una mujer contesta su teléfono. —Ah, príncipe Fahad, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a su majestad?

Chris entra en su campo de visión, sonriendo. —Me alegro de verla de nuevo, señora McCall

—Por favor, Melissa.— Ella responde a medias mientras acepta su apretón de manos, todavía mirando con furia la habitación. —¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

—Bueno, Melissa, esta es mi compañía. Exportaciones de Armas Argent, la compañía líder en la venta de todo, desde pistolas hasta carcasas de tanques. ‘Si lo usas para hacer la guerra, lo vendemos’—, dice con un gesto elegante. —Tenemos contratos con varios gobiernos, Boeing, Lockheed-Martin, BAE Systems y General Dynamics. Nuestras armas están en manos de todo, desde agentes del Servicio Secreto hasta el personal de mantenimiento de la paz de la ONU.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la capa y la daga?— Ella pregunta, de repente escéptica.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si un exportador de armas multimillonario te dijera que se mudan a la ciudad? Esto es California, a la gente no le importa mucho ese tipo de cosas. El secreto nos protege, y Beacon Hills. Las protestas serían constantes e insoportables sin él, confía en mí.

Melissa asiente. —Lo suficientemente justo. Aunque todavía no veo la razón por la que me dijeras que viniera.

—Para darte esto—, dice Chris, entregándole un maletín de metal. —Inside es el último modelo de nuestra I + D. Pistola de grado especial, con nombre en código Icarus. Semiautomática, casi cero retroceso, treinta balas por cargador. También te di diez cargadores adicionales, todas equipadas con alas de acónito.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para darme un arma altamente ilegal?— Ella pregunta rotundamente.

—Te traje aquí para asegurarte de que puedes protegerte. Estás involucrada en esto, tu hijo es un hombre lobo, y hay muchos otros que irían tras de ti para llegar a él —, responde.

Ella mira el caso con cautela por un momento, pero lo toma. —Creo que tenemos algo que discutir.

—Eso hicimos. Obviamente, la prohibición absoluta de que nuestros hijos se vean entre sí está fuera de discusión, pero tengo una solución—. Chris dirige, sacando su teléfono para mostrarle lo que parece ser un sitio web para un campamento de verano, pero la URL es una Cadena interminable de números aleatorios y letras que terminan en .onion.

—Es un sitio web oscuro. Hunter's Camp, en Indian Lake, Nueva York. Enviaré a Allison en unas pocas semanas, y ella no regresará hasta el tres de septiembre —, explica.

Melissa lo mira, levantándole una ceja. —Ella sabrá lo que estás haciendo. Es una chica muy inteligente, ¿sabes?

—Ella es muy inteligente—. Él asiente. —Pero ella tampoco discutirá el tema conmigo. Hará tiempo para que todos se calmen. Mi padre dejó un lío bastante grande detrás de él, uno que cae sobre mí para que lo limpie.

—¿Qué pasa con Stiles?

—Lo que pasó allí fue... lamentable.

—¿Lamentable? ¡¿Llamas lamentable a la tortura de un chico de dieciséis años?! —Exige, repentinamente hostil. —Lo llamo un maldito crimen.

Chris levanta las manos. —Mira, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado con él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando pude moverme para interceptar, él ya había sido liberado por su cuenta.

—Mi hijo parece pensar que su mejor amigo siendo torturado fue un precio aceptable para ganar esa pelea, y sé que bien y que le enseñé mejor. La pregunta es, ¿le enseñaste lo mismo a tu hija?—, Pregunta Melissa con tono acusador.

—Le enseñé el Código a mi hija. Cazamos a los que nos cazan. Stiles era humano, no tenía por qué ser atacado de esa manera —. Responde tenso.

—Dirigiría ese punto a casa con Allison.

Con eso, Melissa se da vuelta y sale de la fábrica.

-Ω-

—Maldita sea—. Derek suspira mientras observa el símbolo alfa negro. —Deberías haberme llamado antes—. Él mira a Isaac y Danny.

—No queríamos cortarte con el arquitecto—. Danny protesta.

Cora sacude la cabeza. —Podría haberme quedado con ella. Si algo como esto sucede, Derek necesita saberlo tan pronto como pueda.

—¿Estás bien, Isaac?— Le pregunta el alfa.

Su segundo da un asentimiento tembloroso. —Sólo un poco sacudido

Derek se dirige a la cocina y regresa con una botella de spray blanco y un trapo. Lo rocía contra la ventana y comienza a frotar, el removedor de pintura trabaja rápidamente contra el vidrio.

—¿Derek?— Isaac pregunta. —No podemos seguir así.

—Estamos bien. Nos están atacando solos porque están demasiado asustados para tratar con nosotros juntos.

El rubio lo mira con algo como incredulidad y pena mezclada en sus ojos. —Entonces, ¿qué, solo les dejamos atacar y atacar hasta que empiecen a atacarnos, uno por uno? Ya mataron a Peter, ¿qué les impide ir a por Danny, Lydia o Stiles? ¡Los alfas nos van a matar!

—Vamos a estar bien—. Derek resuena entre dientes, incluso cuando comienza a frotar más agresivamente las ventanas.

Cora se adelanta. —No, no lo vamos a estar—, dice ella. —Derek, tenemos que terminar esto.

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde se están escondiendo!— El alfa gruñe, sus ojos se ponen rojos. —¿Cómo puedo protegerlos a todos cuando ni siquiera puedo encontrarlos?

—Llama a Satomi, y a los Argent. Incluso Scott y Deaton. Invoca una tregua sobre todas las tonterías y las peleas personales solo para que podamos terminar esto. Tendremos mucho tiempo para matarnos unos a otros más tarde, pero ahora todos tenemos problemas más graves—, dice Isaac.

—Tiene razón—. Cora está de acuerdo, y Danny asiente en silencio.

—A Stiles no le va a gustar esto—, insiste Derek.

—Él entenderá las prioridades—. Danny le responde.

Finalmente, Hale asiente y se dirige a hacer las llamadas.

-Ω-

Es casi la puesta de sol cuando todos llegan a la habitación de atrás de Deaton. El aire está cargado de tensión, y Scott y Stiles evitan el contacto visual, incluso cuando el Sheriff mira con dagas al ex mejor amigo de su hijo. Allison ni siquiera pretende jugar bien, si el cuchillo con el que está jugando tiene algo que decir sobre el asunto.

Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Danny flanquean a Stiles, e incluso Cora parece dudar en alejarse de él. Satomi y su propio emisario, un hombre pequeño y esbelto llamado Connor, están con Derek, Lydia y el Sheriff, mientras que Chris, Deaton y Scott están en el lado opuesto del consejo de guerra convertido en mesa de operaciones.

—Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí—. Derek abre. —La manada Alfa es una amenaza para todos nosotros. Es hora de terminarlo, juntos.

—Los alfas solo parecen tener interés en tu manada, Alfa Hale. No he tenido ningún problema —, dice Deaton, sonando increíblemente neutral incluso cuando sus ojos ardían positivamente con odio.

Satomi le da una mirada fulminante. —Ellos vendrán por ti lo suficientemente pronto. Un druida sin manada es un objetivo primordial. En el mejor de los casos, te matarán. En el peor de los casos, bueno... Sabes lo que suele suceder a los usuarios no afiliados de la magia durante las guerras entre manadas. He oído que los hechizos de esclavitud han vuelto a ponerse de moda.

Deaton tiene la gracia de verse avergonzado, pero Satomi continúa. —Dos cazadores y un lobo omega serán las elecciones fáciles para ellos. Morirás, y probablemente no será bonito. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ¿debo recordarle que las manadas Alfa están prohibidos en una serie de tratados? Yo estaba en la firma de uno, al igual que tu padre, Argent. Kansas City, 1968, dividió el Medio Oeste entre las manadas sobrevivientes. No importa el hecho de que destruir algo tan malvado como una manada Alfa es justo lo que hay que hacer.

Allison se burla, y Scott le pone una mano en el hombro para silenciarla.

—Tienes razón, Alfa Ito—, dice Chris. —Es la cosa justa que hacer. La llamaremos tregua. —Él extiende una mano.

—¿Deaton?— Pregunta Lydia.

—Muy bien. Es una tregua, entonces.

La bruja más joven levanta una ceja. —Vamos a jurarlo, entonces. Tú conoces el hechizo tan bien como yo.

Deaton asiente y le ofrece la mano. Al tomarlo, ambos cierran los ojos por un momento, inhalan profundamente, y cuando los abren de nuevo, brillan de un azul brillante.

—Όσον αφορά την αξία της ψυχής μου, κάνω αυτό το συμφωνία—. Dicen simultáneamente.

—No habrá traición. De cualquiera de nosotros. —Deaton jura.

—Ni de nosotros—, responde Lydia.

Derek se aclara la garganta y luego habla tan autoritativamente como puede. —Vamos a empezar. Tenemos una manada que encontrar y destruir.


	9. Digging Like You Can Bury

Se van en sus grupos, con los Argent, Scott y Deaton todos desplegándose para buscar información sobre los alfas, mientras que la manada se dirige al Beacon Hills Bank para buscar algo con el aroma de los alfas para tratar de cazarlos de forma anticuada. El emisario de Satomi regresa a Loma Mar, citando asuntos apremiantes. Derek, Stiles y Satomi viajan juntos en el Camaro, que está lleno de tensión.

—No me gusta esto—, dice Satomi rotundamente. —Realmente no me gusta esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé—. Derek concede. —Pero no tenemos otra opción.

El hombre lobo mayor cruza sus brazos. —Deaton nos traicionará, te lo advierto.

—Está atado por la magia, al menos por el momento. Sé que intentará algo tan pronto como los alfas sean tratados, pero eso es un problema para mañana —, responde.

—Te advierto que poner las cosas así para mañana es probable que te maten. En cuanto a los alfas, no subestimes a Deucalion. Apostará a que hagas eso y yo peleé con Kali. Ella es absolutamente letal. —Satomi entona.

Derek asiente. —¿Qué pasa con esos gemelos?

—No estoy familiarizado con ellos personalmente—. Ella responde. —Pero la fusión es un regalo poderoso y peligroso, lo viste por ti mismo.

—¿Fusión?— Pregunta Stiles, sonando preocupado.

—La capacidad de dos lobos para fusionarse en un ser único, mucho más poderoso. Es excepcionalmente raro, una vez en una generación. Requiere que un conjunto de gemelos idénticos se conviertan en alfas.

—Entonces, ¿se convierten en una sola persona?— Los sonidos humanos se desvanecen.

Satomi asiente con gravedad. —Un ser, una mente, nacida de dos. Es un regalo como ningún otro en nuestro mundo. Para lograr una síntesis tan perfecta, de otra manera se requiere un intento de magia poderosa en las circunstancias más cuidadosas y con años de práctica.

Stiles se inclina hacia delante en su asiento. —¿Hay alguna manera de romper la fusión?

—Si la pareja fusionada experimentara un shock emocional o físico extremo, podrían separarse.

—¿Qué hay del quinto, Ennis?— Pregunta Derek.

—Él es su eslabón débil. Se convirtió en un alfa después de que los cazadores asesinaron a dos de sus hermanos mayores, y nunca fue entrenado adecuadamente para manejarlo. Incluso cuando lo conocí, era un tonto, prefiriendo simplemente ladrar órdenes a sus betas.

—No eres exactamente inspiradora de confianza, Satomi—. Él responde, repentinamente tenso.

Ella pone una mano en su hombro. —No quise ofender. Ya eres un alfa mejor que él. Ser un alfa no se trata de entrenar, se trata de un personaje. Somos líderes, no dictadores. Es por eso que ganaremos, somos más fuertes de lo que Deucalion nunca podría esperar.

—Ella tiene razón—, declara Stiles. —Te he visto entrenar a los betas, son increíbles juntos. Lydia es increíble, y la gente de Satomi está en otro nivel. Sin mencionar que he aprendido algunos trucos de ella.

Derek levanta una ceja y lo mira por el espejo retrovisor. —¿Oh?

—Está en el Jeep, te mostraré cuando lleguemos allí.

El resto del viaje está lleno de silencio relativo, excepto por la suave música que sale del estéreo del automóvil. Primero llegan al banco, rápidamente seguidos por las betas en el Jeep y Lydia y Jackson en su Porsche. Una vez que todos están fuera, Stiles se dirige a la parte posterior de Roscoe y saca una vaina.

—¿Es eso una espada?— Reclama Lydia.

Tirando de la hoja, Stiles hace algunos cortes en el aire. Es una espada corta, de unos dos pies de largo, con una hoja en forma de hoja. Brilla peligrosamente a la luz de la luna, y parece increíblemente cómodo con el arma.

—Es un xiphos—, responde. —Vamos, Lydia, eres la experta en la antigua Grecia, hablas el idioma después de todo.

—¿Le diste una espada?— Derek se vuelve hacia Satomi, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Se le ha dado como un pez al agua. La katana, no tanto. —Ella se encoge de hombros. —Stiles, muéstrales la égida.

Hace lo que se le dice y produce un hermoso escudo plateado, con un triskelion en la cara. Tiene unos tres pies de ancho, y Stiles en realidad se ve bastante temible con la espada y el escudo en la mano.

—Maldición, Stiles. Te ves sexy. —Erica dice, sonriendo.

—Parezco una estafa de Percy Jackson—. Le responde.

—En realidad—, comenta Derek. —Me inclino a estar de acuerdo con Erica. Te ves... bien.

La alabanza invoca un rubor de Stiles, que sonríe como el gato que atrapó el canario.

—Tenemos algo por lo que vinimos a hacer—, dice Lydia. —Sugiero que lo hagamos.

Continúan hacia el banco, y Stiles se estremece ante la sangre seca que mancha los antiguos pisos de mármol. En el sótano, el lugar claramente no ha sido tocado desde sus días de batalla anteriores. Los colchones y los sacos de dormir se han dejado donde estaban, lo que es un error de los alfas. Su olor está cubriendo el lugar. Otro error, o quizás un regalo, es que la bolsa de lona cargada con dinero en efectivo todavía está allí.

—Todo el mundo huele tanto como puedas. Lydia, ¿hay algún efecto personal de ellos? —, Pregunta Derek.

Lydia asiente. —Uno de los gemelos tiene un apego particular a esto.

Ella sostiene una pequeña figura de metal, que brilla en la suave iluminación del sótano. Es un lobo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para aullar a una luna invisible.

—¿Puedes seguirlo?— Consultas de Stiles.

—Lo estoy intentando.— Ella responde. —Esto es magia complicada.

Después de unos momentos, abre los ojos, que brillan de color blanco durante unos segundos antes de volverse a su color avellana normal. Ella murmura en latín por un momento más, y luego inhala.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunta Derek.

—Lo tengo—, dice Lydia. —Parque Estatal Castle Rock, justo al lado de la ruta 35. Su nombre es Ethan.

Satomi asiente. —Vámonos. Tiempo para un poco de amortización.

El trayecto hasta el parque es breve, pero tenso. Stiles sigue moviendo su vaina en sus manos todo el camino, incitando a Derek a pasar los dedos de su mano libre a través de la suya, y a darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Deja de inquietarse para volver a sonreír, y todo el coche se queda un poco menos apretado.

El Parque Estatal Castle Rock es famoso por sus hermosas formaciones rocosas e innumerables cuevas, así como por los densos bosques de secoyas y la Madrona del Pacífico. A última hora de la noche, con solo una luna casi llena para iluminarla, el lugar se siente surrealista y de otro mundo. Las agujas de la roca son como grandes huesos blanqueados por la luna, y los árboles son una masa negra que se desplaza hacia los vastos cielos.

—Es un lugar perfecto para que se escondan—, dice Derek. —Puedo ver por qué lo eligieron.

Lydia asiente. —Puedo sentir la magia aquí, es... poderosa y antigua. Se sentirían atraídos por ella.

—Puede que solo sea un único lobo, chicos—. Comentarios de Stiles. —Probablemente se han dado cuenta de que nos estamos moviendo contra ellos—. Saca los xifos de su vaina, girándolos por el aire con un zumbido bajo.

Todos los betas se agrupan alrededor de los humanos del grupo, naturalmente tirando alrededor de los miembros que necesitan la mayor protección. Derek y Satomi lideran la manada como iguales, y Lydia sigue girando la figura de lobo en sus manos, susurrando en griego para seguir rastreando al gemelo llamado Ethan. Mientras marchan a través del bosque, están casi en silencio, vigilando de cerca cualquier sonido o olor que pueda indicar su presencia, hasta que la cabeza de Satomi se levanta.

—Él está aquí—. Susurra, silenciosamente señalando hacia el oeste.

Derek hace una complicada serie de gestos a sus betas, quienes de repente se rompen en formaciones, incluso Danny parece darse cuenta de la orden, emparejándose con Isaac para irse a un lado. Derek señala a Satomi, y luego a Lydia, y el hombre lobo mayor se acerca para acompañarla, mientras él mira a Stiles y asoma la cabeza en un gesto de ‘ven aquí’.

Stiles no puede oír ni ver los betas desplegándose a lo largo de la cresta en la que están, pero ciertamente puede sentirlos y, finalmente, todos están ubicadas a lo largo del borde de lo que parece ser un cráter de tamaño decente, con los gemelos dentro de ella en el mismo centro. Ellos están cavando para algo, hablando en suaves quejas mientras lo hacen.

—Dios, esto es una tontería—, dice uno de ellos. —¡¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?!

—Porque—, el otro se queja sarcásticamente, —Nuestro estimado Alfa de Alfas lo exige, Aiden.

Desde el otro lado del cráter, seis pares de ojos, cinco dorados y uno azul, destellan durante unos breves segundos. Derek y Satomi dejan que sus ojos se pongan rojos, y la caza está en marcha. Lydia y Stiles rompen el claro, dirigiéndose directamente a los gemelos, Lydia con los ojos encendidos en blanco brillante, Stiles con la espada y el escudo desenvainados y listos. Los gemelos alfa miran hacia arriba casi inmediatamente, y su reacción es casi suficiente para hacer que el joven espadachín gire la cola y corra.

Los gemelos se cargan directamente el uno al otro, y cuando chocan, sus formas se funden en un solo ser de aspecto monstruoso, con una cicatriz rosada que se delinea hacia su centro. La bestia no es mucho más alta que las dos cuando están separadas, pero es mucho más voluminosa. Gira los ojos rojos ardientes de Stiles y Lydia, y ruge, plantando sus pies.

—¡Ahora!— Derek bramó, saltando a la refriega, con todos apareciendo instantáneamente en el borde del cráter y deslizándose por las paredes hasta la base.

Isaac, Danny, Boyd y Erica actúan como una pinza, cargando al alfa fusionado de ambos lados, mientras que Stiles golpea a la furiosa bestia con sus xiphos. Derek y Satomi corren lado a lado desde la parte trasera, mientras Jackson corre para cubrir a Lydia, quien se ha levantado del suelo mientras cantaba en latín. El aire en el cráter cambia, se carga con electricidad y una energía mágica profunda y resonante que incluso Stiles puede sentir.

Todos los betas convergen en el alfa, saltando para rasgarlo con garras y dientes, gruñendo como perros salvajes cuando lo hacen. Stiles vuelve a caer después de cortar con éxito el pecho de la criatura, enviando una gota de sangre de la herida profunda. Lydia, ahora levitada por encima de la refriega, habla con múltiples voces, el poder y la autoridad irradian de ella.

—Retrocede.— Ella simplemente ordena, ahora completamente rodeada por un halo de luz.

Los lobos obedecen, retirándose de la criatura herida, que se encuentra sangrienta y débil en el suelo polvoriento. Desde donde ella flota, Lydia levanta una mano hacia el cielo y manda a las nubes. —¡Disolvit eas capere!

Ella rebana hacia abajo con su mano, y aunque el cielo está sin nubes, un gran rayo de luz aparece desde aparentemente infinitamente alto sobre todos ellos, golpeando directamente en la forma combinada de los gemelos. El sonido es ensordecedor y la luz cegadora, pero cuando recuperan sus sentidos, el grupo observa a la bestia que se pone de pie, se balancea por un momento y se deshace, los dos lados se separan cuando los gemelos se separan, cada uno cae frente al otro. La luz que la rodea se desvanece, y cuando alcanza el suelo, Lydia aparece tan normal como siempre.

—Mierda, Lydia—, dice Erica, mirando a la bruja con los ojos muy abiertos. —Recuérdame que no te jodas.

Los otros betas asienten de acuerdo. Stiles da un paso tenue hacia los gemelos y mira a Satomi y Derek. —¿Están ellos…?

—No.— Derek responde. —Los necesitamos vivos. Hay una razón por la que estuvieron aquí, necesitamos averiguar por qué.

Satomi se acerca al gemelo, Ethan, cree Stiles, y lo tira sobre su hombro. —Eso fue un poder serio, no van a despertarse por un buen rato. ¿La cuerda de acónito está en el maletero, Derek? —Ella pregunta, y el otro alfa asiente.

Boyd lanza al otro de la misma forma, y sigue a Satomi. El resto de ellos lo siguen en poco tiempo, con Stiles y Derek colgando hacia atrás. El humano desliza su mano en la de Derek, y apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras caminan. No hablan, pero disfrutan de la compañía del otro, mirando la gran extensión del cielo y la luna casi llena en un silencio aliviado. Finalmente, Derek habla, rompiendo el silencio suavemente.

—Odiaba verte en esa cosa—, dice. —Eres tan frágil, y ese escudo no puede protegerte de todos.

Stiles lo mira con una sonrisa irónica y responde. —Tengo que ser capaz de ayudar, y luchar. No siempre puedes estar ahí para mí, y aunque no puedo llevar una espada y un escudo todo el tiempo, puedo ayudar a usar este entrenamiento. Satomi me inició en algunas cosas de mano en mano, y está considerando probar los cuchillos conmigo.

—Debería ser yo quien te entrene. Eres mío. —Derek murmura, sonando bastante apagado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— Le dispara, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

En lugar de responder con palabras, el hombre lobo le mira a los ojos y se da la vuelta de modo que está detrás de Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándolo, mientras presiona los dientes humanos en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

—Ah! ¡Derek, bájame! —Stiles grita, riendo mareado mientras lo hace.

—No, mío—, responde Derek, moviéndolo para llevarlo al estilo nupcial. —Todo mío—. Repite, y se ve bastante presumido mientras lo hace.

El humano no se resiste, solo suspira con satisfacción y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mayor, apoyándose en los sólidos músculos de su pecho y disfrutando de la suavidad de la apretada camiseta de algodón que lleva puesta. Marchan de regreso a los autos sin más discusión, y observan cómo Satomi y Boyd usan la cuerda de acónito, que es impermeable a las garras o los dientes de un hombre lobo, para contener a los gemelos alfa, y luego tiran a cada uno en maleteros opuestos, haciendo imposible para que se fusionen si se despiertan en el viaje de regreso a Beacon Hills.

Stiles salta de los brazos de Derek, ajustando la vaina en su espalda y limpiando la suciedad del escudo triskele, y se inclina para darle un beso a Derek. Mira como Satomi cierra el maletero y se dirige al asiento trasero del Camaro.

—Si surge algún problema, aúlla—. Derek manda a sus betas. —Si crees que hay una posibilidad de que se suelte, detén el Jeep. No podemos arriesgarnos a que tenga ventaja en correr.

—Además, por favor no mates a Roscoe—, implora Stiles. —Ha pasado por suficiente.

Isaac se ríe mientras salta al carro azul. —No hay promesas, Stiles.

Él simplemente lo aleja en respuesta, y se mete en el lado del pasajero del Camaro. La fortuna parece estar de su lado, ya que el viaje de regreso a Beacon Hills transcurre sin incidentes en ambos autos. Desde el Jeep, con el maletero ocupado por un hombre lobo inconsciente, los betas y Lydia se ven obligados a ser creativos con la disposición de los asientos, lo que lleva a un sonrojo Danny sentado en el regazo de Isaac en el asiento trasero. Isaac, por su parte, se parece al gato que atrapó el canario. Sin dudarlo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Danny, acercándolo a él.

—No querría que te cayeras—, dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Erica se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Boyd solo mira hacia atrás con una ceja levantada a sus compañeros betas. Jackson y Lydia, los ignoran intencionalmente a ambos, y Jackson pasa sus dedos por el alborotado cabello de Lydia mientras le susurra que ella lo ha hecho tan bien. Salen a la carretera, conduciendo por el tramo desierto del bosque de California hacia la ciudad. El Camaro mantiene una distancia cómoda delante de ellos, disminuyendo la velocidad solo cuando las primeras luces de la calle aparecen en las afueras de la ciudad.

Se dirigen directamente al loft y se estacionan justo en la entrada del edificio, con la esperanza de evitar miradas indiscretas como el espíritu de los hombres lobo inconscientes hasta el piso superior. Una vez allí, es un juego de espera para ellos. Lydia casi de inmediato se estrella en el sofá, la exhibición de magia necesaria para deshacer el poderoso vínculo de un lobo fusionado que le ha pasado factura. Jackson se sienta con ella y mira cautelosamente a los gemelos aún inconscientes desde donde han sido encadenados sin ceremonias en medio del piso.

Stiles, para matar el tiempo, se dirige a la cocina y decide hacer bocadillos de medianoche para todos. Esto, a su vez, se traduce en hornear galletas. Cuando ya tiene el bateador listo, Erica e Isaac se han ido a la cocina a tiempo para robar un poco de masa cruda de galleta, solo para ser espantados por él empuñando una espátula grande de pastel. Cuando termina de colocar la última masa de galleta en las bandejas para hornear, Derek lo está llamando desde la sala de estar. Se apresura a colocar las galletas en el horno y programar un cronómetro, logrando salir justo a tiempo para ver al primero de los gemelos abrir los ojos.

-Ω-

Scott y Allison aceleran tan rápido como pueden, habiendo subestimado el poder incluso de un solo alfa. El bruto calvo conocido como Ennis está cerca de sus culos, rugiendo en una ira sin adulteración mientras los persigue a través de las antiguas ruinas industriales de Beacon Hills. Hace mucho que perdieron de vista a Chris o Deaton, y la audiencia de Scott no puede captarlos. Que él pueda captar cualquier cosa por encima del sonido de los gruñidos de Ennis y su propio corazón martillante es algo así como un milagro.

—¡Scott!— Allison grita cuando su pie queda atrapado en un trozo de metal y se extiende sobre el cemento.

Él se da vuelta, corriendo a su lado para levantarla, pero Ennis está allí, sus ojos brillando de un rojo brillante mientras desciende sobre ellos. Scott se apresura a tratar de interceptarlo, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar al lobo furioso. Lo recogió Ennis y lo golpeó tan fuerte contra el cemento que puede oír cómo el cemento se rompe a su alrededor, incluso sobre el coro de sus costillas que se rompen dentro de su pecho. Allison grita desde donde está luchando por levantarse, y busca desesperadamente el cuchillo que lanza en su cadera, pero Ennis agita un brazo y la hace a un lado como si fuera un trapo.

—¡Pequeña mierda insípida!—, Gruñe mientras se para sobre Scott. El alfa se agacha y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la garganta del omega. —¿Pensaste que podrías matarme ?! He matado a docenas de lobos más viejos y más fuertes que tú. ¡Tú no eres nada!

La visión de Scott se vuelven borrosas, y las manchas danzan en sus ojos mientras su pecho arde por la falta de aire. Justo antes de que la oscuridad lo atrape, hay un destello, y la sangre se derrama sobre su cara, caliente y espesa. Las manos que lo estrangulan se aflojan, y el oxígeno dulce inunda sus pulmones hambrientos. Tosiendo y asfixiando, puede parpadear y ver un rayo de energía blanca que sobresale de lo que una vez fue el ojo izquierdo de Ennis. El cerrojo se disuelve y el pesado cuerpo del alfa cae con un ruido sordo.

—¿Estás bien, Scott?— Deaton pregunta, corriendo a su lado.

—Costillas—. Él jadea, de repente solo puede concentrarse en los fragmentos de hueso que se han incrustado en sus pulmones mientras tose una gota de sangre.

Al instante, el druida comienza a lanzar todos los hechizos de sanación que pueda, invocando el espíritu de Apolo en latín y en griego mientras ora por el hombre lobo herido. Desde detrás de ellos, Chris se apresura al lado de su hija, ayudándola a levantarse y mirando el corte que ahora sangra profusamente en su frente. Cuando Deaton termina, ayuda a Scott a levantarse y mira cautelosamente detrás de ellos.

—Es suficiente por ahora, yo haré el resto en la oficina. Tenemos que irnos, los otros dos no están muy lejos de nosotros —, dice. —Chris, Allison, vamos!

—¡Ya voy!—, Responde Chris, ayudando a su hija.

Todo salió mal tan rápido. Después de que la manada de Hale salió de la oficina del veterinario con Satomi, Deaton había excavado en sus archivos de libros mágicos y encontró un hechizo de rastreo más avanzado que cualquier Lydia, uno que ni siquiera requería una ficha o un elemento de importancia personal. Enfoque simple, y habilidad mucho más allá de lo que esa pequeña chispa podría esperar poseer. Él era un druida, maldita sea, entrenado por un maestro que fue producto de más de dos mil años de conocimiento colectivo. ¿Qué era Lydia además alguna bruja autodidacta con un viaje del ego y un pequeño libro cursi?

Cuando habían localizado los alfas en una antigua planta empacadora de carne, Deaton confiaba en que podría enviarlos fácilmente sin tener que preocuparse por los daños colaterales. Dicho esto, parece que los alfas los habían estado esperando. Casi de inmediato, se separaron y bailaron con cuidado alejándose de sus hechizos directos, obligándolos a separarse y correr.

Finalmente, pudo sacudir a Deucalion y Kali, solo para encontrar a Ennis a punto de romperle el cuello a Scott, y se vio obligado a matarlo. Había estado furioso por eso, porque los necesitaba vivos. Matar a los lobos sin tomar su poder era un desperdicio, y Ennis, a pesar de su estupidez, había estado lleno de poder. Dicho esto, valió la pena. Scott era lo importante, su supervivencia era primordial.

Acomoda a Scott en el auto, escuchando mientras hace una mueca al contacto entre sus costillas aún tiernas y la presión del asiento del auto. Chris y Allison se sientan en el asiento trasero, y luego conducen lo más rápido que puede manejar sin llamar la atención, Deaton contando los segundos hasta que pueden pasar por debajo de las barreras que ha colocado sobre la propiedad de la oficina del veterinario.

A medida que avanzan, él reflexiona sobre qué decirle a Derek sobre Ennis y los dos alfas sobrevivientes, ¿y qué éxito ha tenido con los gemelos? Incluso a una manada entera sería difícil encontrar la victoria contra los lobos con el don de la fusión. Tal vez ahora le faltaba una beta o dos, o incluso ese molesto Stilinski. ¿No sería la guinda del pastel? Tal vez, si los dioses realmente le sonrieron, tanto Satomi como Derek se habían enamorado de los gemelos. Sin embargo, no debería hacer ilusiones, casi con toda seguridad habría sentido ese tipo de pérdida mágica.

Sin más incursiones, Deaton se detiene en el estacionamiento de su oficina y se relaja. La familiar convergencia de líneas ley le da la bienvenida a su hogar como un viejo amigo, y él deja ir algo de la tensión y la irritabilidad. Sale del auto y ayuda a Scott a levantarse y ponerse de pie, y comienza una lista mental de las cosas que necesitará para curar todo el daño causado al cruzar el umbral hacia su dominio.

-Ω-

—¿Por qué estabas cavando en ese cráter?— Exige Derek, parándose sobre los gemelos con los brazos cruzados.

—Vete a la mierda, Hale—. Uno escupe. —Deucalion tendrá toda tu manada eliminada por esto.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco desde donde se apoya contra la pared, jugando ociosamente con los xifos. —Te vimos en el cráter. No creo que a Deucalion le importe una mierda los dos, y como ambos están fuera de la pelea, yo diría que la ventaja numérica está de nuestro lado.

Erica se desplaza sobre él y cubre un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una de los gemelos, sonriendo tímidamente mientras enfatiza sutilmente su escote en su rostro. —No queremos que tenga que ser creativo con esa espada, ¿verdad, cariño?— Ella ronronea. —Eso, o podríamos despertar a Lydia. Ese fue un verdadero espectáculo el que hizo, ¿verdad?

Las amenazas parecen hacer el truco, ya que ambos alfas se tensan repentinamente y miran a Stiles con cautela y terror casi infantil. Finalmente, el de la izquierda habla. —No sabemos para qué lo quiere, pero Deucalion dice que necesita hierro meteórico.

El otro le corta. —Mira, ni siquiera queremos tener nada que ver con esos imbéciles, ¡no hemos tenido elección!—, Implora. —¡Nos hicieron asesinar a nuestra manada, nuestra maldita familia!

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?— Boyd exige.

—Sólo queremos alejarnos de esta mierda.

Derek da un paso adelante, inspeccionando cuidadosamente a los dos. —¿Cuáles son tus nombres?

—Soy Ethan Stewart, este es Aiden—, dice el de la izquierda. —Estábamos viviendo en los Everglades en Florida con nuestra manada cuando los demás se presentaron. Dejaron en claro que todos moriríamos a menos que hiciéramos lo que decían, y tomamos el poder por nosotros mismo.

Aiden recoge la historia. —Deucalion quería el poder de la fusión, que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía. Necesitaba ejecutores y matones, éramos nosotros. Éramos sus chicos de recados. Mierda, ni siquiera nos dejaron tomar ninguna de las muertes cuando decidieron erradicar una manada. Temen que nos pongamos demasiado fuertes y los derrotemos.

—¿Podemos creer una palabra de lo que están diciendo?—, Pregunta Danny, inspeccionándolos con una mirada astuta.

—No están mintiendo—, responde Satomi. —Tu apellido no es Stewart, pero el resto es la verdad. ¿Por qué mentir sobre eso?

Ethan suspira. —Es más fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Escuchaste el resto, es verdad. Solo... por favor, solo déjanos ir. No volveremos jamás.

—Por favor—. Aiden implora.

Por un momento, Derek parece desgarrado, pero se acerca a la mesa donde colocaron la bolsa de dinero del banco y saca unas cuantas pilas de dinero. Se agacha para desbloquear las cadenas en las que ha metido a los gemelos y pone el dinero en las manos de Ethan.

—$ 200,000. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en el estado de California, o te encontraré, y te haré algo peor que una bruja. ¿Lo entiendes? —Pregunta, con los ojos rojos.

Los gemelos asienten. —Gracias.— Ambos dicen.

—Iros.

Los dos alfas se dirigen a la puerta, pero Aiden se vuelve y mira a Derek y Satomi. —Espera. Hay algo más. Escuché a Deucalion en el teléfono con alguien. Dijo algo sobre... Creo que dijo que iban a despertarla. Eso fue todo lo que recogí.

—¿Despertar a quién?— Isaac pregunta.

—No lo sé. Pero sonaba... asustado —, dice. —Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro—. Con eso, se fueron.

Hay un silencio tenso que se rompe cuando el temporizador del horno se apaga. Mientras Stiles entra a la cocina para recoger las galletas, Derek mira a Satomi y parece asustado.

—¿A quién querría despertar Deucalion que requeriría hierro meteórico?—, Pregunta.

La mujer japonesa sacude la cabeza. —No lo sé, pero me temo que será costoso.

-Ω-

De vuelta en Nueva York, el sol acaba de romper el horizonte. Gerard Argent se encuentra en la cima de Prospect Mountain, contemplando la vista panorámica de las montañas Adirondack. Debajo de él, tallado en el afloramiento de roca hay un símbolo solitario, un antiguo símbolo. Un árbol, sus ramas formando varios triskelions. Una figura está tallada en el corazón del árbol, una figura claramente femenina. Él sonríe ante el aguafuerte, tan pequeño que no podría verlo a menos que sepa que estaba buscando.

Muy por debajo del afloramiento, en un espacio que ha sido sellado durante miles de años, algo antiguo se revuelve. No es solo algo, sino alguien. Alguien que el mundo ha olvidado, alguien enojado.


	10. Ticking of Clocks, Gravity’s Pull

 

Pasan los días sin rastro de los alfas restantes. Lydia ha confirmado silenciosamente que los gemelos están en algún lugar del noreste, tal vez Maine o New Brunswick, y Deaton envió un mensaje de texto a Stiles confirmando la muerte de Ennis. Deucalion y Kali no se ven por ninguna parte, y su olor se está desvaneciendo tanto de la ciudad que incluso Derek se tiene que esforzar por encontrarlo. Satomi regresa a Loma Mar y le promete que está a solo una llamada si es necesario.

Isaac ha comenzado a quedarse cada vez más frecuentemente en la casa de Danny, y rara vez se encuentra con sus padres en la gran casa, lo que le ha dado a Cora una habitación propia en la forma de la habitación de repuesto. Al mismo tiempo, Stiles parece estar colonizando lentamente el apartamento de Derek. Tiene un cepillo de dientes en el baño y un cajón en la cómoda. También ha comenzado a mantener otro tablón en el loft.

La construcción de la nueva casa de la manada finalmente está en marcha después de los retrasos debido al hecho de que la madera para el marco tuvo que ser importada de las tierras ancestrales de Hale en el estado de Nueva York, pero la antigua casa está arrancada y un esqueleto de la futura residencia ahora se encuentra en su lugar. Esta noche, sin embargo, la manada se reúne en la casa de Stiles para la cena. El Sheriff ha comenzado lentamente a insertarse en la manada, y aunque no ha habido ningún reconocimiento formal, no parece necesario. John Stilinski simplemente es manada, y parte de su contribución a eso parece estar haciendo la receta de salsa de espagueti de su difunta esposa.

—¡Lydia, pan de ajo en el horno, ve a buscarlo!— Stiles ordena mientras pone una ensalada a la isla en la cocina. —¡Isaac, trae los buenos platos de porcelana de la vitrina!

Los dos obedecen, mientras que Danny y Cora colocan tazas y cubiertos en la mesa. Derek y Erica están terminando de jugar a las cartas en la sala de estar mientras John tira el agua hirviendo y la pasta en un colador en el fregadero de la cocina, y Jackson y Boyd luchan como niños pequeños en el pasillo que conduce a la puerta principal.

—¡Hey! ¡El que rompe mi casa lo arregla él mismo! —John llama cuando todo el primer piso tiembla con el impacto de uno de los dos en algo.

Derek se enfoca en juntar las ensaladeras mientras Stiles prepara los espaguetis, y Lydia regresa de la cocina con el pan colocado en una canasta, que coloca en el centro de la mesa con una floritura antes de dirigirse a los vasos para servir las bebidas.

Una vez que se colocan las placas, Stiles llama a los últimos rezagados. —¡La cena está en la mesa!

Todos se reúnen y se sientan, distribuyendo pan y mantequilla mientras Lydia distribuye vasos de leche y Derek se apresura a regresar a la cocina, después de haber olvidado los aderezos para la ensalada, solo para regresar con un número cómico de botellas de condimentos.

—No estaba seguro de qué obtener, así que lo agarré todo—, explica. —¿Quién quiere qué?

—Russian, por favor—, dice Danny, levantando una mano para atrapar la botella tan pronto como Derek la arroja.

Stiles, Erica y el sheriff hablan a la vez. —Rancho.

El resto de la mesa se ríe a carcajadas al escuchar el tono de su aderezo cuando se pasan los aderezos de la ensalada y el alfa toma asiento, y por un momento hay una pausa en la conversación, solo el ruido sordo del metal contra la porcelana y la mezcla de diez personas en una mesa. El estado de ánimo en la habitación no es alegre, y puede que incluso quede algo de tensión, la conciencia de que la manada alfa no ha sido vencida aún, sino que hay una gran cantidad de satisfacción.

Para Stiles, han pasado años desde que la casa ha tenido tanta energía, y sin duda al menos diez desde que organizaron una cena de espaguetis adecuada. Apenas puede recordar la última, solo parpadea como su abuela materna maldiciendo como un marinero después de cepillar su brazo sobre la caliente bandeja para el pan de ajo, y Claudia sirviendo copas de vino para los adultos cuando su hijo de seis años terminó de instalarse.

Es un sentimiento diferente, pero sorprendentemente similar para Derek. Su manada no ha sido tan grande en mucho tiempo, y no ha cenado desde la noche del incendio. Cuando él y Laura se mudaron a Nueva York, se quedaron con la enorme manada de su abuela paterna, y con el recuerdo del fuego tan fresco que los dos evitaron cualquier tipo de actividad hasta que Derek terminó su educación en la escuela secundaria local, y luego él y Laura se mudaron a la ciudad para vivir.

—Entonces—, dice Lydia, rompiendo el silencio. —¿Qué sigue?

Derek termina el bocado en la boca y habla. —Esperamos y vemos qué hacen a continuación. Si huyen, perseguimos. No se les puede permitir escapar, o simplemente volverán más fuertes.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dice John. —Estos tipos no se dan por vencidos. Tienen que ser tratados tan pronto como sea posible.

—Los superamos en número, pero ellos tienen la ventaja de poder. Nos tomó a seis de nosotros, incluyendo a una bruja, incluso deshabilitar a los gemelos, y fusionándolos o no, no eran exactamente la crema de la cosecha alfa —, comenta Cora. —Tenemos que tener cuidado con eso.

—Amén—. Boyd asiente.

Erica se aclara la garganta y habla. —Por ahora, sin embargo, disfrutemos este momento. Es la primera cena formal de la manada, ¡bastante pesada!

Isaac, Danny y Stiles asienten de acuerdo. —Tenemos mucho que celebrar en este momento, como la nueva casa que finalmente viene—, dice Isaac.

—Brindo por eso—, agrega John, levantando su vaso.

Todos los demás levantan sus vasos, y un ‘brindis’ colectivo sale en el acogedor comedor Stilinski. Profundizan en la comida con gusto, disfrutan a fondo, intercambian historias y bromas, simplemente pasan tiempo juntos sin el fantasma del peligro en lo que probablemente sea la primera vez.

-Ω-

'El vuelo 846 de United a Albany, Nueva York, el embarque prioritario comienza ahora'. Por los altavoces del aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco se escucha una voz femenina.

Deucalion y Kali caminan hacia la puerta, con las bolsas colgadas de los hombros. Se apoyan el uno contra el otro y, para cualquier observador, parecen una pareja que viaja, pero en el interior, están furiosos. Ennis está muerto. Los gemelos traidores han huido a Dios sabe dónde. Su manada, después de años de trabajo, se reduce a él y a Kali.

Pero hay algo en Nueva York que les garantizará el dominio que saben que merecen. Un templo antiguo, el lugar de descanso de una diosa, espera en las montañas más antiguas de la Tierra. Los lazos que la han dejado dormir serán suyos para manipularlos, y su poder les dará el control que tanto desean. El único desafío es despertarla.

Y así, abordan su vuelo, dirigidos a su encuentro con una diosa, sin darse cuenta de que hay otros que desean su poder.

-Ω-

Junio se convierte en julio. El verano llega a su clímax, y con los Alfas claramente desaparecidos, la manada Hale se asienta en una rutina. La nueva casa se levanta en cuestión de semanas, principalmente porque los lobos se dedican al trabajo durante horas y horas, pueden ir por mucho más tiempo que cualquier grupo humano, y sin la mayor parte del equipo. Lydia es una ayuda masiva en la empresa, usando la magia tanto como puede, pero su uso principal es bendecir la tierra y conjurar poderosos encantos de protección.

Stiles realiza viajes dos veces por semana a la propiedad de Satomi en Loma Mar con su padre para continuar el entrenamiento, hasta el punto en que él es tan confiado y mortal con los xiphos y el escudo como Allison con su arco. John se convierte en un gran tirador con todo tipo de armas, e incluso comienza a cultivar innumerables cepas de acónito en el patio trasero de la casa Stilinski.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Lydia, Stiles nunca recoge nada más que magia de base. Puede lanzar un anillo de ceniza de montaña, e incluso logra calentar una taza de café que se había enfriado, pero la chispa que Deaton había sentido en él parece ser más una brasa. Sin embargo, no está demasiado enfadado al respecto. El druida dejó un mal sabor de boca sobre toda la cosa mágica, y prefiere dejar que Lydia lo maneje. Él tiene la espada, y eso es suficiente.

Es a finales de julio cuando finalmente terminan la casa. Es un hermoso edificio con una fachada mixta de ladrillo y revestimiento blanco, y un enorme porche delantero que cubren con sillas y bancos. A pesar de ser más pequeño que su predecesora, la casa de la manada sigue siendo muy grande. Con siete dormitorios y diez baños, un comedor formal e informal, dos salas de estar, una biblioteca, un estudio y una cocina enorme y un solárium, el edificio ocupa casi diez mil pies cuadrados.

La casa también tiene un enorme sótano completamente amueblado, que tiene un túnel de evacuación que conduce a casi un cuarto de milla hacia una colina en lo profundo. Está equipado con lo último en ignifugación, tanto mágico como tecnológico, ante la insistencia de Derek y Cora.

El mobiliario de esta enorme residencia les lleva a varios viajes a San Francisco para comprar los muebles necesarios y para realizar pedidos de las piezas que deben hacerse a medida. Una de esas piezas es el marco de la cama para el dormitorio principal, que es una gran cama con dosel con una cabecera adornada, hecha de caoba rica y terrosa, y decorada con un hermoso triskelion tallado en el centro de la cabecera.

Las características del triskele en toda la casa, desde uno enorme colocado en el centro del piso del vestíbulo, hasta mosaicos en los azulejos de cada ducha del baño. Incluso hay uno en el estudio, donde la triple espiral está tallada en el frente del escritorio. Finalmente, después de reparar las conexiones de luz y agua, y de volver a pavimentar el camino de acceso, la casa está lista para la mudanza.

El día de la mudanza es hermoso, cálido pero no caluroso, con una brisa suave y mucho sol. Lydia coloca la última de las barreras mágicas en su lugar, y la manada coloca sus propios efectos personales en la casa, la ropa, las computadoras y similares. Jackson, Erica, Boyd e Isaac han decidido establecer su residencia permanente en la nueva casa Hale con Derek y Cora, por su propia seguridad tanto como para sus familias. Una manada es más fuerte junta, después de todo.

Stiles se ha hecho cargo del estudio con su tablero de alfileres del loft, además de mover el contenido de su cajón hacia la cómoda del nuevo dormitorio principal. Toda la manada ayuda, y, cuando el sol comienza a hacer que el cielo del oeste se convierta en oro a través de los árboles, terminan justo a tiempo para una gran entrega de comida china de un lugar de la ciudad, que devoran en el porche delantero.

—¡Así que, aquí están los nuevos comienzos!—, Dice Derek, alzando una lata de Pepsi en un brindis, lo cual es repetido por todos.

—¿Cómo va ese hechizo de insonorización, Lyds?— Boyd pregunta, mirando a la bruja pelirroja.

Lydia levanta una ceja en una sonrisa burlona. —¿Por qué, con ganas de probarlo, Vernon?— Ella se burla.

El hombre de piel oscura agradece a sus pocas estrellas con suerte, su complexión no le deja a ruborizarse, pero Erica solo se ríe maliciosamente.

—¡Absolutamente!— Ella canta.

John sacude la cabeza. —No estoy escuchando esto—, murmura, tomando un bocado de su lo mein.

—Aww, papá, me diste la charla sobre el embarazo, ¿por qué no a Erica y Boyd?— Stiles reprende burlonamente a su padre. —No me digas que has perdido tu toque.

—Tartamudeé y tartamudeé para darte la charla, Stiles, y tú eres mío. No someteré a eso a los hijos de otra persona. Puede que estén listos, pero eso no significa que tenga que dar una charla sobre sexo seguro. Eso está firmemente en el ámbito de Derek —. Le responde.

Erica se vuelve hacia su alfa, sonriendo. —Bueno, oh Alfa, mi Alfa.

—Si te quedas embarazada, compraras todos los suministros, incluidos los muebles.

—¡Sí! ¡No quedar embarazada en el corto plazo! —, Dice en voz baja, haciendo una demostración de alejarse de su novio. —Tengo que dejar espacio para el hombre lobo Jesús, Boyd!

—¿Hombre lobo, Jesús?— Pregunta Jackson, sonando profundamente escéptico.

Erica asiente. —Bueno sí. Somos hombres lobo. ¿No has visto 21 Jump Street? Los coreanos adoran al coreano Jesús, los hombres lobo adoran al hombre lobo Jesús.

—En realidad,— dice Derek. —Los hombres lobo no suelen adorar a ninguna de las religiones 'tradicionales'. Los que somos religiosos solemos adorar la fe helénica.

—¿Helénica?— Pregunta Danny, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—La antigua religión griega—. Lydia suministra. —El mito del rey Lycaon y sus hijos como los primeros hombres lobo es una gran parte de la religión del hombre lobo. El mito continúa afirmando que sus cincuenta hijos continuaron y establecieron cincuenta manadas, y que cada manada viva hoy puede remontar su linaje a Grecia de alguna manera u otra.

Derek sacude la cabeza. —No es un mito—, dice. —Es la verdad. Lycaon y sus hijos mataron y sirvieron a su hermano a Zeus, quien los convirtió a todos en lobos. Pero, la última parte de ese mito está mal, Lydia.

—¿Cómo es eso?— Ella pregunta.

—Solo uno de los hijos de Lycaon estableció una manada. El más joven, Nyctimus, al que mataron. Zeus lo levantó de entre los muertos y le dio el poder de controlar a los lobos, pero también de ser un hombre y gobernar el reino de su padre. Lycaon no fue el primer hombre lobo, Nyctimus lo fue. Todo hombre lobo en el mundo es, a través de la sangre o del mordisvo, un descendiente de Nyctimus of Arcadia.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— John pregunta. —¿Son los parientes de sangre de Hales de este Nyctimus?

—Creemos que sí. Hay algo de confusión en la línea de sangre alrededor de la caída de Constantinopla, pero, si nuestro presentimiento es correcto, somos uno de las pocas manadas que pueden reclamar una línea directa con él —, dice. —Personalmente, no me importa. Hace tres mil años, y sin embargo llegamos aquí, estamos aquí.

—A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de algunos—, comenta amargamente Cora. —Todavía estoy enojado que no me dejes matarlos.

—Honramos el acuerdo hasta que lo rompan—, dice Derek, con una ventaja de autoridad rompiendo su voz.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo—, responde la joven Hale.

El asiente. —Estaremos listos. No nos volverán a atrapar con la guardia baja.

—Está bien, basta con el pasado. ¡Acabamos de construir una mansión en menos de dos meses! ¡Estamos celebrando, y eso significa que no hay consejos de guerra! —, Estalla Lydia.

—Ella tiene razón—, dice Stiles, mirando fijamente a Derek.

—Bien—. El alfa suspira. —Tienes razón, bastante preocupante. Todos hicimos una cosa increíble, y deberíais estar realmente orgullosos —. Él les ofrece una de sus raras sonrisas, suaves y reservadas solo para la manada.

Todos se hacen eco del sentimiento, y continúan con su comida.

-Ω-

La madera de esa hermosa cabecera adornada es lisa bajo las manos errantes de Stiles mientras busca algo a lo que agarrarse. Derek está haciendo algo absolutamente espectacular con su lengua, algo que lo tiene arqueandose el colchón y tratando de no gritar.

Esta es la primera vez que llegan a algo más que las manos errantes y las caricias pesadas. Es la primera vez que ve a Derek desnudo en toda su gloria, y por todos los dioses es jodidamente glorioso. Al principio, Stiles se había sentido tan cohibido por su forma escuálida y salpicada de lunares junto a la belleza adonisiana del cuerpo de Derek, pero el hombre lobo lo había acunado en sus brazos como si fuera algo precioso y le susurrara palabras tan hermosas en su oído cuando muele sus ingles, y ahora, cada vez que se retira de los lugares más íntimos para respirar de Stiles, Derek le dice lo jodidamente hermoso que es.

Él lo cree, aunque solo sea porque si este ser, este hombre cortado de mármol, dice que es hermoso, ¿entonces quién es él para estar en desacuerdo? Así que Stiles se deleita en este momento, cuando Derek pone su lengua en uso en lo que parece ser un esfuerzo muy concertado para hacerle olvidar su propio nombre, y le toma todo a sí mismo, para apartarse a tiempo de Derek lamiendo su agujero. Termina en un blanco de placer, apenas capaz de tartamudear el nombre de su amante, sus articulaciones débiles le fallan mientras se extiende sobre el colchón de felpa y las sábanas de seda debajo de él.

Derek lo voltea sobre su espalda, y reclama sus labios en un desesperado y feroz beso mientras Stiles escucha el pulido sonido del hombre lobo cuidando de su propia excitación, hasta que, solo unos segundos más tarde, siente la calidez de la liberación del otro en su estómago. Al mismo tiempo, no dejan de besarse. Finalmente, rompen para respirar, y Stiles jadea sus primeras palabras que no son ‘Dios’ o ‘Derek’ en casi media hora.

—Santa mierda...— Dice, sin aliento y asombrado.

Derek no responde con palabras, pero da un zumbido de acuerdo mientras se frota la cara contra el cuello de Stiles, antes de que se levante y tome una toalla del baño para limpiarlos. Stiles solo se deja manipular y limpiar, demasiado agotado para resistirse. Después de tirar la toalla sucia en un cesto cercano, Derek se reúne con él, tirando del chico en sus brazos.

—Eres increíble—, le susurra al oído. —Absolutamente increíble.

Stiles mira a su amante, lleno de emociones mientras lo hace. —Dios, te amo—, dice, y lo dice en serio, incluso si aún no quería decirlo.

Ni siquiera es una elección, es una respuesta automática que brota de Derek, una verdad que exige la liberación inmediata.

—Yo también te quiero.

-Ω-

Lydia mira a la creciente luna creciente con determinación. Ha tallado los símbolos de Apolo en el suelo del bosque y quema las hojas de laurel que la rodean. Ella se mete en la magia dentro de su núcleo, y se abre a los dioses, esperando una visión del futuro. Al principio, no hay nada, y luego, imágenes oscuras. Figuras cambiantes, luces que cambian de colores. La claridad viene. Un destello de Stiles de pie sobre una roca a la luz de una luna llena, con su espada en la mano, apuntaba a un enemigo invisible. Erica y Boyd, con sus espaldas una contra la otra, mientras figuras encapuchadas los rodean.

Los destellos están ahí y se han ido, y por un momento, no hay nada, ni siquiera un sonido del bosque que la rodea, hasta que Lydia se ve envuelta en una visión, arrojada desde el presente y golpeada hacia el futuro, y lo que ve es terrible.

Se encuentra en la cima de una gran montaña, con vistas a un lago enorme y estrecho y la ciudad en su orilla. A sus pies, la manada, muerta. Sus cuerpos se apilan como madera de cordero uno encima del otro. Su propio cadáver está entre ellos, con la garganta abierta, los ojos bien abiertos y sin vida. Sobre ellos, el sol se eclipsa, y las estrellas parecen estar cayendo. La aurora baila sobre sus cabezas, pero no son las grandes paredes de luz. Estas auroras toman formas claras, animales persiguiéndose unos a otros a través del cielo. Luego, la cima de la montaña se desmorona, rompiéndose en un tremendo desprendimiento de tierra para revelar un enorme templo griego antiguo.

Caminando por los escalones, rodeado de una luz cegadora, está Stiles. Lydia aterriza contra el duro mármol de los escalones, y mira a su amigo mientras él se detiene justo encima de ella, mirando hacia abajo con una extraña mezcla de molestia e interés.

—Todavía no, pequeña bruja—, dice, pero la voz está mal. Detrás de la suya hay otra, voz femenina, esta hermosa y aterradora.

Mientras este extraño Stiles se inclina hacia abajo, lo último que ve es una señal entre los escombros del derrumbe.

'¡Prospect Mountain, Hogar de la vista a 100 millas!'


	11. Our World Caves in On Us

 

Stiles se despertó gritando. Otra vez. Esta fue la sexta noche consecutiva, y todas las noches, Derek se despertaba sobresaltado, con los ojos enrojecidos y preparados para cualquier peligro, solo para darse cuenta de que eran los sueños de Stiles una vez más. Después de eso, acercó a su amante más joven y susurró mientras Stiles lloraba en su hombro desnudo, rogándole que no lo dejara solo. Las cicatrices psicológicas de la tortura de Gerard Argent no se habían desvanecido en lo más mínimo, incluso si su cuerpo había estado completamente curado durante meses.

Derek suspira desde donde se apoya contra el marco de la ventana en el dormitorio, girándose para mirar a Stiles durmiendo en la enorme cama, una sábana gris pálida y delgada cubriendo su desnudez. No es el amanecer, con el cielo del este una acuarela muda de rosa y oro, y nubes que ruedan desde el oeste. Él puede oler la lluvia que viene, y planes para un día en el interior.

Cubriéndose con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, Derek se desplaza escaleras abajo hacia la cocina para comenzar a prepara un café. Todo el mundo va a dormir hasta la madrugada, sin duda, pero él está despierto, y cree que podría ser útil. Con el café listo, entra en la sala de estar más pequeña y enciende las noticias de la mañana, manteniendo el volumen bajo como una cortesía para su manada.

Sigue observando durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de captar el zumbido revelador del Porsche de Lydia a medida que se acerca por el camino recién pavimentado. En el momento en que traspasa la línea de árboles, Lydia pisa los frenos con fuerza haciendo chillar sus llantas, y ni siquiera se molesta en apagar el auto, sino que corre por el patio, con el corazón acelerado. Ella renuncia a llamar, y irrumpe en la casa.

—¡Derek!— Ella grita, y él se sorprende cuando finalmente ve su apariencia.

Lydia nunca ha estado nada más que perfectamente vestida, y verla así es aterrador. Su cabello está atado de nuevo en un moño suelto, y su maquillaje es el sobrante de ayer, agrietado y manchado en algunos lugares. Lleva un par de pantalones de yoga y una camisola, combinados con un par de chanclas de goma baratas. En resumen, ella es un desastre.

—¡¿Lydia, ¿qué demonios está pasando?!— Demanda Derek, acercándose a ella en el vestíbulo.

Ella pasa una mano por sus mechones rojos, claramente angustiada. —¡Tenemos que tomar un avión a Nueva York, ahora!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Me levanté tarde para meditar, intentando que los dioses me concedieran una visión del futuro y lo que vi... Derek, todos vamos a morir. Algo está sucediendo en Nueva York, en un lugar llamado Prospect Mountain.

—¡¿En el lago George?!— Exige.

Lydia hace una doble toma. —¡¿Tú lo sabes?!

—Después del incendio, Laura y yo fuimos a vivir con nuestros abuelos en Bolton Landing, es un pequeño vecindario justo al norte del pueblo. Subí la montaña unas cuantas veces. ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera, qué viste?!

—El sol se oscureció totalmente por un eclipse, y-y...— Ella se aleja, abrumada y al borde de las lágrimas. —Parecía el apocalipsis—, susurra.

Derek traga, tirando de ella para un abrazo. —Llamaré a mis abuelos, a ver si pueden acomodarnos. Siéntate, te llamaré ahora.

Ella hace lo que le indican, y él se dirige hacia donde dejó su iPhone en el mostrador de la cocina. Recogiendo el teléfono inteligente, él hojea sus contactos hasta que ve el nombre de abuela Rose. No les ha hablado desde que Cora llegó a casa, y eso es casi tres meses. Ni siquiera sabe si será bienvenido, o incluso si le contestarán. Preparándose, Derek toca el contacto y pulsa el botón de llamada.

La línea suena por lo que parece una eternidad, antes de que una voz suave y fuerte como el acero rompa el timbre.

'¡Derek, cariño!' Su abuela dice, sonando alegre y conmocionada. '¿Cómo estás?'

—Estoy bien, abuela—, responde. —¿Cómo van las cosas al este?

—Intenta administrar una manada de más de cien personas y dime qué tan bien va.

—¿Lo mismo que siempre entonces?—, Pregunta, riendo.

—No cambiaría nada al respecto.

—Mire, abuela, Lydia, mi emisaria, ella dijo que tenía algún tipo de visión... una visión que mostraba Prospect Mountain.

‘¿Dijo de qué trataba la visión?’

—Ella dijo que se parecía al apocalipsis.

Rosalie Collins, quizás el hombre lobo más poderoso en los Estados Unidos y Canadá desde la muerte de su nuera, es una mujer difícil de tomar por sorpresa, pero su respuesta suena como si hubiera sido sacudida hasta la médula.

‘¿Estás seguro de que era Prospect Mountain? ‘Ella pregunta.

—Positivo—, responde Derek. —Mira, ella lo ha dejado claro, tenemos que salir allí. ¿Crees que puedes encajar con nosotros? Seremos nueve.

'Por supuesto, cariño. Y veré a Cora, después de todo este tiempo...

“Ella también querrá verte. Gracias abuela. Intentaré tomar el primer vuelo que pueda, llegaremos en algún momento de la noche.

‘Estaré lista, asegúrate de llamar cuando aterrices. Escucha, Derek, sea lo que sea, quiero que tengas cuidado.

El lobo más joven se toma un momento para componerse y asiente. —Lo haremos. Te amo abuela.

'Yo también te quiero, pequeño. Adiós.'

Él toma una respiración constante, y se dirige a la biblioteca del primer piso donde hay varias computadoras en los escritorios. Hablar con la familia siempre es algo difícil para Derek y, por mucho que ama a sus abuelos, el hecho de que todavía se sienta responsable por la muerte de su padre, su hijo, le hace doler cada vez que los ve. Sin embargo, nada de eso importa ahora. Todo lo que importa es llegar al fondo de la visión de Lydia.

Derek enciende la computadora y busca vuelos hasta que encuentra uno que vale, a las 2:30 desde San Francisco que llegará a Albany a las once de la mañana. Luego procede a hacer que su tarjeta de débito llore lágrimas amargas cuando compra nueve billetes de primera clase y se prepara para despertar a la casa. Primero, sin embargo, se dirige a donde Lydia se ha instalado para ver la televisión en la sala de estar.

—¿Lydia?— Pregunta él, captando su atención. —He comprado los billetes. Escucha, vete a casa, coge algo de ropa y vuelve aquí, ¿vale? Tenemos un vuelo justo después de las dos. Ve a casa y dúchate.

Ella se relajó visiblemente cuando le dijeron que se irían hoy, y se pone de pie para agarrarlo en un fuerte abrazo. —Gracias.— Ella susurra ferozmente, antes de recostarse y verse a sí misma en un espejo decorativo.

—Jesús, realmente me veo como el infierno—, se dice Lydia a sí misma.

—Ve a arreglar eso.— Derek se ríe. —Tengo que preparar a todos.

La bruja asiente, y se dirige a la puerta. Derek sube las escaleras y toca las puertas de todos, asegurándose de que estén despiertos y ordenándoles que se dirijan a la sala de estar en la parte superior de las escaleras.

La última persona que despierta es Stiles, presionando un beso en la frente y sacudiéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

El humano se estira y gime, sonriéndole a Derek con sueño en sus ojos. —Hey.— Susurra, la voz llena de desuso.

—Hey, tú. Mira, necesito que te vistas, tenemos negocios de manada. Algo está sucediendo.

Stiles se sienta, con preocupación pintándose la cara. —¿Algo malo?

Derek suspira. —No lo sé. Se lo diré a todos una vez que estén afuera.

Una vez que están al menos medio vestidos, los betas se filtran en la colección de sillas y sofás en la parte superior de la escalera. Derek está entretenido y no se sorprende en absoluto al ver que Danny e Isaac salen de la misma habitación, se apoyan el uno contra el otro y huelen a algo que está sospechosamente cerca del sexo. Después de permitir a todos un momento para reunirse y prestar atención, comienza.

—Anoche, Lydia tuvo algún tipo de visión. La llevó a un lugar en Nueva York llamado Lake George. Convenientemente, es el hogar de mis abuelos. Los necesito a todos para empacar al menos una semana de ropa, tenemos que coger un vuelo desde San Francisco —, afirma.

Erica levanta una ceja. —¿Una visión? ¿Nos estás arrastrando por todo el continente por tener una visión?

—Fue una poderosa, Erica—, dice Derek. —Lo que sea que ella viera, era suficiente para aterrorizarla. Ella lo llamó el apocalipsis. Si Lydia está asustada por esto, yo también lo estoy. Su palabra es suficiente para mí.

Danny asiente. —Conozco a Lydia desde que teníamos cinco años. Confío en ella.

Uno por uno, los betas dan algún tipo de acuerdo, y luego rompen hacia sus habitaciones empacar la ropa. Danny se pone una camisa y se dirige a su propia casa, donde aún conserva la mayoría de sus efectos personales. Stiles le da a Derek una mirada puntiaguda, y luego entra en su dormitorio. El hombre lobo, por supuesto, le sigue.

-Ω-

Deucalion y Kali se colocan en la roca que se usa para definir los bordes del vasto estacionamiento en la parte superior de Prospect Mountain. Normalmente, el lugar estaría inundado de turistas, pero todo la montaña se ha cerrado durante el verano debido a los ‘problemas de infraestructura’ que, sin duda, están diseñados por la mujer druida que se hace llamar Jennifer Blake.

Pueden sentir algo cambiando en la montaña. Hay un camino que se extiende desde el aparcamiento, que se curva alrededor de la enorme pieza de piedra sobresaliente de casi cinco pisos de altura que marca la cima de la montaña. Ella se agita en su sueño. Kali creció escuchando las historias que los dioses decidieron, hace miles de años, escabullirse a los rincones del mundo y dormir. Decidieron dejar al hombre por su cuenta, que el conocimiento robado de Prometeo los sostendría mucho mejor que cualquier guía divina, por lo que se escondieron, confiando el cuidado de sus lugares de descanso a unos pocos mortales bendecidos.

Pasó el tiempo, y aquellos pocos que conocían el paradero de los Antiguos perecieron, y las tumbas fueron olvidadas, los Dioses dentro de ellos durmieron eternamente. Este, sin embargo, una fue encontrada una vez más. En el interior, quizás el mayor poder del mundo antiguo. La Madre Tierra misma duerme en la cima de esta montaña humilde, y pronto la despertarán, y usarán la magia que la ha mantenido dormida durante tanto tiempo para doblar su voluntad a la de ellos.

Deucalion suspira, girándose hacia su compañero. —Que humillante. Reducido a pedir ayuda a los cazadores y druidas corruptos.

—Hacemos lo que debemos—, responde Kali. —Además, necesitamos a alguien experto en magia para hacer esto correctamente. Si la despertamos sin las salvaguardas adecuadas, se volverá hacia nosotros.

—Tu fe en Gea es asombrosa, amor—. Suena sarcástico mientras habla.

“Puedes sentirla, Duke. Sé que puedes. Deja de fingir que esto es toda leyenda y superstición. Ella está allí, a unos cien metros de nosotros. “Ella chasquea, señalando los acantilados.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?— Una voz ronca se rompe a través del aparcamiento vacío.

Gerard Argent camina hacia ellos con un propósito, seguido por su sobrino Jim. Jennifer Blake los flanquea a los dos, sonriendo alegremente a los dos hombres lobo.

—Solo debatiendo nuestra posición. Hola, Gerard. —Deucalion responde, su acento haciendo que el saludo ya formal suene como algo salido de Downton Abbey.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?— Jennifer pregunta.

—Tedioso—, dice Kali. —Dijiste que nos necesitabas para esto—. Dirige la segunda declaración a Gerard.

El patriarca Argent asiente. —Vamos a la cima. Voy a explicaros más allí. Por favor, entrad en el coche. Sálvanos toda la caminata.

Una vez en la cima, Gerard los lleva a donde está tallado en la roca el símbolo de Gea, el árbol con los triskeles en sus ramas. Lo traza suavemente con sus dedos antes de volverse hacia ellos para hablar.

—Los lazos mágicos que han dejado dormir a la Madre Tierra durante tanto tiempo requieren un gran poder para romperse, pero un mayor poder para manipular. Jugar a ser un maestro títere con una diosa no es una tarea fácil —, murmura.

Deucalion y Kali son vencidos por una sensación de hielo en sus venas, y están paralizados. Por detrás de ellos, los ojos de Jennifer brillan de un color azul neón con energía mientras los mantiene quietos con su magia. Los alfas ni siquiera pueden hablar, pero hay verdadero temor en sus ojos, que frenéticamente se lanzan de un lado a otro.

Gerard sonríe melancólicamente mientras continúa. —Si Jennifer tiene que mandarte con seguridad, su sola chispa no será suficiente. No os necesitamos, me temo, solo vuestro poder. No planeo compartir los beneficios con la generación de perras, especialmente aquellos que son traidores de su propia clase.

—Sin embargo, antes de que os mate, debería hacerte saber algo, Kali—, dice Jennifer. Entonces, algo terrible sucede, algo que agrega aún más miedo a los ojos de la loba.

La cara de Jennifer se transforma, su hermoso rostro se convierte en algo horrible y cruel, estropeado por marcas de garras, pálido y mutilado. Además del miedo, hay reconocimiento en los ojos de Kali.

La druida oscura asiente con la cabeza, su horrible cara se curvó en una retorcida imitación de una sonrisa. —Sí, Kali. Soy yo. Te contaré un pequeño secreto. —Ella dice, sacando la antigua espada con la que sacrificó a la niña para curar a Gerard. —Debiste asegurarte de que estaba muerta cuando me castigaste.

Con eso, ella perfora el estómago de Kali con la hoja, sus ojos van del azul al blanco cuando invoca a la magia más poderosa y prohibida del mundo conocido.

Su voz hace eco como si muchos estuvieran hablando mientras grita en griego. —Σκοτεινή Μητέρα, μσε μου τη δύναμή της! Επιτρέψτε μου να διεκδικήσω τη δική τους εξουσία ως δικό μου!

Los ojos de Kali brillan de rojo a azul, y hay un relámpago atronador cuando la chispa alfa la deja e inunda a Jennifer. Entonces, de repente, sus ojos se dirigen a su marrón humano, y cae al suelo, muerta en un instante. Jennifer repite esto con Deucalion, robando su poder y dejando que su cadáver caiga sin ceremonias al lado de su segundo.

La druida levanta una mano y, sin siquiera hablar, el fuego consume los cuerpos, ardiendo en unos segundos hasta que no queda nada, ni siquiera la ceniza del Alfa de Alfas y su segundo al mando. Ni siquiera quedan marcas de sangre o quemaduras en las rocas, nada que indique que el hombre y la mujer conocidos como Deucalion y Kali existieron alguna vez.

El rostro mutilado de Jennifer recupera su belleza habitual al reafirmar el glamour que oculta sus cicatrices y sonríe brillantemente a los dos Argent.

—Es un paso. Pero necesitamos más. No te preocupes, ya viene. —Ella dice, caminando hacia el auto.

A unas millas de distancia, en las orillas del lago George, una mujer de piel oscura y esbelta siente algo, una repentina llamarada en los pasillos de su alma, como la magia de la tierra, que ella ha vinculado a la suya, responde a algo antinatural pasando cerca Marin Morrell se levanta de donde se sienta en la playa y marcha hacia la colección más grande de cabañas de madera de la propiedad hasta donde está su alfa.

La emisario ni siquiera tiene que entrar cuando Rosalie Collins, de cinco pies y dos pulgadas y con sus noventa años, sale al porche delantero, sus rasgos engañosamente jóvenes se iluminan de alegría.

—¿Qué está pasando, Rose?— Marin pregunta.

—¡Derek vendrá, y él va a traer a Cora y al resto de su manada!—, Dice ella sonriendo. —Dice que su emisario ha tenido una visión de la montaña, algo malo, ¡pero está regresando a casa!

—Huh.— Dice la druida, ahora segura de algo, pero lo que ella no puede decir.

Rosalie la mira con preocupación. —¿Pasa algo, Marin?

—No, solo pensé que sentí algo.

—Podría valer la pena investigar. Siempre confía en un instinto.

—Lo sé—, responde Marin, sonriéndole a su alfa. —Y nunca confíes en tu primer pensamiento.

El alfa rie. —Te he enseñado bien a lo largo de los años, vieja amiga.

-Ω-

John los ve al aeropuerto, pero no puede ir más lejos. Presiona un raro beso en la frente de su hijo y le hace prometer que estará a salvo. Stiles hace lo que se le pide, y luego se dirige a la manada donde esperan para abordar su vuelo de primera clase. Todas sus maletas están facturadas y todos tienen un equipaje de mano también. Derek fue muy generoso y se aseguró de que tuvieran prioridad en el abordaje, por lo que son los primeros en llegar a sus asientos de lujo.

Ni siquiera veinte minutos más tarde, su vuelo está despegando para un largo viaje sin escalas a Albany, Nueva York. Stiles y Derek están sentados juntos, levantando el posa brazos para permitir que se apoyen uno contra el otro mientras comparten un juego de auriculares y ven Netflix en la computadora portátil de Stiles. El humano acaricia su cabeza con el hombro de su contraparte de hombre lobo, ya está considerando una siesta, pero una azafata se detiene junto a los dos para tomar sus pedidos para la primera de las tres comidas en vuelo.

—Para nuestra primera comida, tiene la opción de pollo marsala, costilla o pozole, una sopa mexicana. ¿Qué puedo conseguirles, caballeros? —Pregunta, sonriéndoles alegremente a los dos.

Los dos se rompen en risitas, hasta que Derek finalmente es capaz de forzar las palabras ‘costilla’ para ambos, dejando a la asistente extraordinariamente confundida.

Al otro lado de la cabina, Danny levanta una ceja a Stiles y Derek en su risa, pero se vuelve hacia Isaac con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. El más pálido de los dos adolescentes está navegando en una de esas horribles revistas de aviones, buscando los productos más ridículos disponibles en SkyMall. Después de un rato, Danny pone un brazo sobre su hombro y lo acerca a él, sonriéndole a Isaac mientras lo empuja para que se acurruque en su hombro.

—Hey.— Le murmura.

Isaac lo mira. —Hey, tú.

—Entonces, Derek mencionó que tendremos nuestra propia cabaña en el campamento de su abuela...

—¿Sí?

Danny lo mira con una mezcla de diversión y molestia. —Tal vez deberíamos poner esa privacidad en uso.

El corazón de Isaac tartamudea un par de veces, y un profundo rubor cubre sus pómulos altos, pero también no puede reprimir una sonrisa mientras lo hace. En su lugar, simplemente se acurrucó más en el lado de Danny, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él y mirando por la ventana al vasto mundo fuera de su cabina. El otro lobo responde acercándolo aún más y apoyando la barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de Isaac.

-Ω-

Allison deja que su décima flecha vuele hacia el objetivo, convenientemente formada como un hombre lobo en el cambio, agazapada y rugiendo. Ella tiene diez por diez en los disparos de muerte, cada uno perforando la garganta y cortando la médula espinal, una de las pocas lesiones de las que ni siquiera se pueden recuperar esos perros. No, no perros. Scott es un lobo, y no es un perro callejero. Sigue siendo una persona. ¿Hale y su manada? Esos son los perros.

—¡Excelente trabajo, Allison!—, Dice el instructor, sonriéndole. —Estás dando orgulloso al nombre Argent.

—Gracias, Rita.— Ella responde, dirigiéndose a recoger sus flechas de los objetivos.

Una vez que regresa, Rita le da una palmada en el hombro. —Estás libre para el almuerzo, niña.

Allison se dirige al gran salón, que es una gran estructura de troncos con vista al lago Indian, donde decenas de niños cazadores se arremolinan, muchos se sientan en la hierba y toman el sol mientras comen. Ella ve a algunos amigos que ha hecho, y planea ir a reunirse con ellos después de que ella haya almorzado, pero algo la interrumpe.

La cazadora desea poder decir que está sorprendida, pero en realidad no lo está. Su abuelo está allí, se ve mejor que él en años, y junto a él está su primo, James. Él le sonríe con satisfacción, quitándose la gorra de mensajero e inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Debería haber sabido que eso no te mataría—. Allison se enfurece. —¿Quién te salvó esta vez?

—Un amigo.— Responde. —Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme a lidiar con esa insípida manada Hale o voy a tener que arrastrarte desde este campamento por la fuerza?

Por mucho que odie a su abuelo, a Allison le toma cinco minutos empacar su maleta, y en diez, está en el sedán negro, que acelera por la Ruta 28 hacia el Lago George.

-Ω-

La carretera interestatal 87, más conocida por los lugareños como Northway, es quizás el tramo más bonito de la carretera que Stiles haya visto. Él, en este momento de su vida, está completamente sobre la carretera costera de California, y ha subido y bajado la maldita cosa tantas veces que está harto de ella. Pero esta hermosa carretera está flanqueada por densos bosques de pinos, que se rompen cerca de las salidas para revelar los encantadores pueblos pequeños y los campos ondulados de las granjas del norte de Nueva York. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, con solo una media luna para mostrar el mundo, es hermoso.

Se acercan a un par de puentes gemelos, los árboles de color burdeos iluminadas por farolas naranjas, y los autos de alquiler cruzan el río Mohawk sin ningún problema cuando cruzan los condados de Albany a Saratoga. Derek tiene su vehículo empujando los límites de exceso de velocidad razonable, el velocímetro no ha bajado de ochenta desde que llegaron a la Northway. Stiles suspira, apoyándose contra la ventana y estirando su mano libre para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Derek.

—Duerme un poco—, sugiere el alfa suavemente. —Todavía falta una hora más para salir de la veintitrés.

El adolescente sacude la cabeza. —No estoy cansado—. Miente, incluso mientras bosteza.

—Stiles—, insiste Derek. —Descansa. No te perderás nada, lo prometo.

—Está bien...— Se queja, y se aleja.

En el asiento trasero, Lydia se acuesta con la cabeza en el regazo de Jackson. Ella no puede sacarse la visión de Stiles con ojos brillantes de color verde y un resplandor como el sol de su cabeza. La visión no solo había sido la clarividencia, era tan consumidora como si realmente estuviera en la montaña, viviendo el momento. Fue aterrador. Todavía puede recordar cada detalle con perfecta claridad, y la visión de animales aurorales luchando en el cielo fue tan espectacular y aterradora que se pregunta si alguna vez dejará sus sueños.

La mano de Jackson pasa ociosamente por su cabello, y él mira hacia abajo y la mira con una sonrisa adormilada. A pesar de lo preocupada que está, Lydia aún se toma un momento para sonreírle, levantando sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras lo hace. Estarán bien, siempre lo están.

-Ω-

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando los dos autos de alquiler se detienen en el largo y sinuoso camino de la residencia privada de los abuelos de Derek, y la manada apenas puede tener una idea de la escala del lugar, solo que es bastante grande, basado en los pocos edificios que tienen luces encendidas. Esperando en el porche de una cabaña de troncos particularmente grande hay una pareja que aparece tal vez a fines de los años cuarenta.

La mujer es bastante alta, con curvas y una cara en forma de corazón. Su cabello rubio está recortado hacia atrás, y los ojos que les sonríen mientras descargan sus maletas son cien por ciento Hale. El hombre es solo un poco más corto que su compañera, con mechones marrones que son tímidos para ser considerados peludos, y una sonrisa suave con ojos azules que brillan maliciosamente.

Es Cora quien se les acerca por primera vez, asustada como un animal salvaje como es ella. El shock les pinta el rostro mientras miran el rostro de su nieta, hasta que la mujer se apresura a envolverla en un aplastante abrazo, sollozando mientras lo hace. Del mismo modo, Cora rompe a llorar casi inmediatamente cuando el hombre se une al abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y su nieta a la vez.

—Oh, mi dulce niña—. Rosalie Collins se las arregla para forzar a salir. —¿Por qué no viniste a nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?

Cora la mira y, por un momento, parece tener diez años otra vez. —Todo lo que sabía era que alguien nos quería a todos muertos, así que corrí. Corrí tan lejos como pude, a un lugar donde nadie miraría.

—No importa. Estás segura. Estás a salvo y estás aquí —. Ella responde firmemente. —Derek, ven aquí.

El alfa más joven hace lo que le ordena, tirando a su abuela en un fuerte abrazo y besándole la mejilla. —Hola, abuela—, dice.

—¿Creo que las presentaciones están en orden?—, Dice el abuelo de Derek, mirando al resto de la manada Hale.

—Ah, sí. Todos, estos son mis abuelos, Rosalie y Jonathan Collins. Esta es mi manada. Mi segundo, Isaac Lahey, mis betas Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd y Danny Mahealani. Mi emisaria, Lydia Martin, y mi... mi compañero. Genim Stilinski, pero lo llamamos Stiles. —Derek dice, mirando a Stiles para preguntar si llamarlo su compañero estaba bien, y encontrando su rostro aturdido y poco más.

Rosalie sonríe ampliamente. —Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Has tenido un viaje largo, vamos a llevaros a la cama. Habrá tiempo para conocernos en la mañana.

—Seguidnos, os mostraremos vuestras cabañas—, dice Jonathan.

La cabaña impresionantemente espaciosa asignada para Derek y Stiles viene completa con una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar y un dormitorio separado. Stiles suelta sus maletas y se dirige a su baño privado, antes de regresar para encontrar a Derek sentado en la cama, mirando sus manos en su regazo.

El humano se sienta a su lado, tirando de las manos de Derek en las suyas. —¿Qué, qué es?

—Yo solo...— Derek suspira, incierto. —¿Estuvo bien? ¿Te llame mi compañero?

Stiles se ríe, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Derek y besando su mejilla. —Por supuesto que lo fue, idiota. Vivo en tu casa, duermo contigo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, te preparo el desayuno, ¡por el amor de Dios! Tío, me ofendería un poco si no me consideraras tu pareja en este momento.

El mayor se vuelve hacia él, con alegría alegre en sus ojos, y lo envuelve en un abrazo aplastante, riendo a carcajadas de una manera que no lo ha hecho en años. Derek se retira, observando a este humano que ama mucho más de lo que creía poder volver a hacer, y presiona sus labios contra los suyos en un intento de transmitir la profundidad de la emoción que siente. Stiles responde de inmediato, encontrándose con él con igual pasión y adoración.

El beso, ya ardiendo de pasión, se eleva en su calor cuando Stiles deja que sus manos corran a los lados del pecho de Derek, las formas familiares hacen hervir su sangre. Cuando sus manos alcanzan la firme curva del culo del hombre lobo, Derek gime entrecortadamente en su boca, rompiendo el beso para cortar la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles. Él disfruta de la sensación de la suave piel del cuello del otro contra su mejilla mientras viaja más abajo, empujando su camisa a un lado para preocuparse por una marca contra su clavícula.

—Joder, Sourwolf...— Stiles suspira, apoyándose en su compañero. —Ropa, fuera, ahora.

Derek cumple, también alimentado por el deseo de objetar el uso de su apodo no deseado, incluso durante el sexo. Se retira para arrancarse la camisa, arrojando la prenda ofensiva a algún rincón de la habitación mientras Stiles hace lo mismo. Sin camisa, los dos hombres chocan el uno con el otro, su piel arde febril cuando Derek deja escapar un gruñido audible y sus ojos se vuelven de un rojo alfa.

Stiles mira a Derek, que está claramente aferrado a los últimos hilos de control, y le da una sonrisa que es mitad deseo y mitad desorden. —Hazlo—. Él ordena. —Déjalo ir, bebé—. Derek parece inseguro, pero el humano asiente, toma su mano y la pone sobre su corazón, y se repite. —Déjalo ir.

Es todo lo que se necesita para que Derek deje salir al lobo, yendo de cabeza al cambio beta. Stiles lo acerca a él, mordiéndolo suavemente en el lóbulo de una oreja alargada, besando las patillas recién formadas que corre por su mejilla antes de ir a su boca, explorando suavemente los límites del espacio con su lengua mientras evita los colmillos.

—Stiles...— Derek arrastra, la mitad de la dificultad de hablar alrededor de sus dientes afilados, y la mitad de la turbidez de la lujuria que nubla su mente.

El humano le lanza una sonrisa arrogante y se acerca a sus maletas en un instante, recuperando un tubo de lubricante de un bolsillo lateral. —Déjame, solo quiero verte. Además, garras, tejidos blandos, no es una buena combinación.

Con eso, Stiles se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de la misma manera, se recuesta en el colchón y separa las piernas. Abre el lubricante y lo extiende sobre sus dedos, tratando de calentarlo lo mejor que puede antes de respirar profundamente para relajarse, y presiona su dedo medio contra su entrada. Lo ha hecho durante algunos años, desde que tenía trece años y descubrió el amplio mundo de la pornografía en Internet. Se estremece de placer ante la familiar intrusión, y mira hacia donde Derek está observando con fascinación, sus ojos carmesí prácticamente perforan un agujero en el lugar donde el dedo de Stiles se mueve lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su abertura. Je, agujero. Incluso durante el sexo, sigue siendo hilarante.

Para Derek, la presión de sus pantalones vaqueros es demasiado fuerte contra su pene. Él se para, arrastrándose fuera de ellos y agarrando su erección ahora libre, moviendo perezosamente su prepucio hacia atrás y sobre la cabeza mientras observa la gloriosa visión de Stiles deslizando otro dedo dentro de su trasero. Las vistas, los sonidos, los olores, lo están volviendo loco. Su pareja es absolutamente hermosa, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba contra su propia voluntad y buscando fricción para la erección que ahora emite un sonido audible contra su estómago. El aroma salado de los pre-semen irrumpe en el aire confinado de la habitación cuando Stiles logra doblar sus dedos contra su próstata.

Cuando logra acomodar tres dedos dentro de sí mismo, Stiles se sienta, sonriéndole a Derek e indicándole que se adelante. El hombre lobo hace lo que le ordenan, trepando por la cama y plantándose en el espacio entre las piernas del hombre más joven. Se inclina, lo besa con cuidado y Stiles lo obliga por un momento antes de romper el contacto para alcanzar el lubricante. Se extiende más en la palma de su mano antes de llegar a donde la polla de Derek cuelga pesada entre sus piernas, extendiendo el gel frío sobre el órgano. Derek toma una respiración temblorosa, y luego mira a Stiles.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta, sonando increíblemente en descontrol.

Stiles asiente. —Sí... hazlo—. Responde, igualmente destrozado.

El hombre lobo se conforma, alineándose contra su compañero antes de presionar, el calor familiar de Stiles lo saluda como un viejo amigo. Ellos gimen al mismo tiempo que Derek continúa hasta que está enterrado hasta la empuñadura, enjaulando a Stiles entre sus brazos. El humano envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante y se acerca más a sí mismo, una señal tácita de moverse, lo que él hace. Lentamente al principio, Derek se mece contra él, inclinándose para besar a Stiles una vez más. Los dos se tragan los gemidos mientras Derek aumenta suavemente el paso.

Stiles arquea su espalda contra el colchón, aplasta la almohada debajo de su cabeza y grita cuando Derek encuentra el ángulo necesario para rozar ese increíble lugar dentro de él. Se acerca a la cara del alfa, sintiendo la piel sin pelo de sus cejas y la punta angular de los huesos dentro de su cara que ha provocado el cambio beta. Los ojos de Derek son soles gemelos ardiendo de rojo contra la oscuridad de la noche, y él está indefenso, pero se pierde en su gloria, hasta que las palabras se escapan de sus labios como evangelio.

—¡Que…joder!— Se ha roto por un empuje particularmente espectacular. —El mordisco de apareamiento. Hazlo. Hazlo ahora. —Ruega Stiles. —Por favor, reclámame, Derek.

Los empujes de Derek disminuyen ligeramente mientras estudia la cara de Stiles con cuidado. —¿Estás seguro?—, Pregunta. —No hay vuelta atrás. Esto es para siempre, Stiles. Estás hablando de nuestras almas.

—¡Por favor!— Stiles está ansioso.

No hay nada más que seguridad en los latidos de su corazón, y eso es lo que impulsa a Derek a tomar una decisión. Incluso cuando están unidos de la manera más íntima, Stiles es estable como una roca contra un océano embravecido. Alcanza las profundidades del depósito de poder dentro de la chispa alfa y lo divide. Con eso, Derek levanta la cabeza hacia atrás y se dirige hacia el hueco del cuello de Stiles.

Muerde para romper la piel, pero no para cambiar, y siente la ráfaga de la pieza de su chispa en Stiles cuando una parte del alma del hombre se entrelaza con su alma. Stiles inclina su cabeza en ángulo y hace lo mismo, hundiendo sus dientes humanos en su cuello y puede sentir el alma de Derek envolviéndose alrededor de él. De repente, sus orgasmos son arrancados entre sí simultáneamente por el poder de la unión que se sella entre los dos.

Cuando finalmente bajan, Derek se aleja de Stiles y mira el lío que han hecho en las sábanas de su cama, que están manchadas de sangre, semen y lubricante. Eso será algo que tendrán que tener el remedio de Lydia, o tal vez solo lavarlos. Stiles yace debajo de él, completamente feliz.

—Eso, mi hombre lobo, fue... jodidamente fantástico—. Stiles respira pesadamente. —Eres un dios...

Derek parpadea cuando el peso total de sus acciones lo golpea. —Stiles, básicamente nos casamos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y estás bien con esto? ¿Estamos unidos por toda la eternidad?

—¿Por qué no querría yo? Eres un partido.

—Bueno, soy tuyo. Desde ahora hasta el fin de los tiempos —. Dice, tirando de su compañero, su compañero unido, cerca de él y dejándose llevar por un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

-Ω-

La tarifa aérea de California a Nueva York no es barata, pero el dinero no es un problema para Alan Deaton. Él tiene acceso completo a los fondos de la Orden Druídica, como lo hacen todos los miembros. Las diversas cuentas escondidas alrededor del mundo totalizan en algún lugar en el rango de los setecientos mil millones, algunos que se remontan al Imperio Romano.

Él ha sentido... algo. Algo grande, y muy importante. Él sabe que tiene algo que ver con la manada de Hale que se toma repentinamente unas vacaciones extendidas, convenientemente hasta donde los abuelos de Derek mantienen la manada más grande de América del Norte, y con ello uno de los territorios más grandes de la Tierra. A través de los mediadores o el control directo, la manada de Collins tiene básicamente la totalidad de Upstate New York bajo su control. Su presencia será sin duda notada por su maldita hermana, pero con suerte ella no será un problema.

Deaton saca su teléfono celular y se dirige a donde los contactos leen ‘Scott McCall’ y presiona el botón de llamada.

'Deaton? ¿Qué está pasando?'

—Scott, hay algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar. Empaca tus maletas, nos dirigimos a Nueva York.

'¿Qué? ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué?'

—Voy a explicarte todo en el camino al aeropuerto, sólo prepárate. Estaré en una hora.

Con eso, él cuelga, y se dirige a la habitación de atrás donde siempre tiene una bolsa llena y lista en caso de que tenga que salir rápidamente. Comprobando el contenido para asegurarse de que tiene todo lo que necesita, Deaton toma la bolsa y se dirige a su casa para prepararse para el viaje, y la pelea que sin duda surgirá de ello.


	12. The Concept of Grace

 

El teléfono personal que Chris Argent guarda en el bolsillo derecho de cada chaqueta reproduce su tono de llamada, y el identificador de llamadas lee ‘Rita Shaw’. Él responde en el segundo anillo.

—Rita, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¡¿Disculpa que?! ¡¿Ella se acaba de ir?! ¡¿Con quién?! Oh... Dios mío. Estás segura. Porque lo dejé por muerto después de haber sido envenenado y mordido por una maldita maldición, ¡por eso! —, Grita. —Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, encuentra a mi hija y, si ves a Gerard, dispara primero y luego haz preguntas. Gracias, adiós.

Cuelga y rápidamente pateó la gran butaca de su estudio. —¡Joder!—, Grita Chris, antes de calmarse. Regresa al escritorio y abre su computadora portátil, buscando un vuelo para él, porque será condenado si confía en el aire comercial para llevarlo a Nueva York, y no sufrirá el viaje de Albany a Lake George. En su lugar, utilizará uno de los varios jets privados que mantiene el Gremio en San Francisco, y entrará en el Regional Regional de Floyd Bennett en Glens Falls.

Chris no se molesta en empacar sus maletas, esta será una breve visita. Volverá a esta hora mañana, después de que mate a su padre y se asegure de que se quede muerto esta vez.

-Ω-

La luz del mediodía entra perezosamente en el dormitorio de la cabaña, y el sol es cálido en la espalda de Stiles. Simplemente se queda allí por unos momentos, disfrutando del calor del sol y de Derek antes de que su vejiga lo supere. Se afloja para salir del abrazo de su compañero y se dirige al baño, aliviándose. Stiles se huele a sí mismo y arruga la nariz ante el olor a sudor rancio y al sexo que se le pega en la piel, por lo que decide darse una ducha. Sacando sus artículos de aseo de su bolsa, calienta la ducha, pero no se molesta en despertar a Derek. Tienen negocios que atender, y por maravilloso que pueda ser el sexo en la ducha, no pueden darse el lujo de distraerse.

En la playa, Lydia ha estado levantada por varias horas, y se sienta frente a la emisaria de Rosalie Collins, una mujer hermosa y esbelta llamada Marin Morrell. Su piel de color cacao y su pelo lacio y negro contrastan con el vestido azul helado que lleva. La arena debajo de sus piernas es sorprendentemente suave, y el chapoteo uniforme del agua es como un talismán para ayudarla a concentrarse.

—Solo respira, y ábrete a la magia de las montañas—. Marin instruye suavemente, con los ojos cerrados. —Siente las líneas ley, siente el flujo y reflujo. Es como el agua, la energía entra, la energía sale.

Lydia hace lo que se le indica, dejando que su propia chispa se abra a la magia que la rodea. Es diferente a la magia en Beacon Hills. Esta magia es más antigua, más... salvaje, pero esa palabra está en el estadio. No resiste, sino que la acoge. Se siente como un viejo amigo abrazándola después de no haberlo sido visto en años.

La voz de Marin rompe a través de su concentración. —¿Lo sientes?

—Sí—. Ella espira. —Puedo sentir todo. Tú, todos los lobos aquí, los pueblos y todos en ellos. Puedo sentir la totalidad de las Adirondack. —Su voz está asombrada.

—Bueno. Ahora concéntrate. Visualiza las líneas ley. Encuentra la que corre hacia Prospect Mountain.

Ella hace lo que se le indica, disminuyendo su alcance de enfoque hasta que pueda encontrar la línea que desea. Lydia sigue la red de energía mágica que fluye hasta que puede ver el camino que conduce hasta el lado de Prospect Mountain, donde serpentea alrededor del pico, como una bola de cordel envuelta en una esfera antes de continuar su camino hacia el sur, hacia la ciudad de Nueva York.

—¿Por qué hace eso?— Ella pregunta, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—La línea fue manipulada hace miles de años. Hay... algo en esa montaña. Algo que tenía que ser encerrado —, explica la mujer mayor. —No hemos podido ver más allá de los límites de lo que es, pero es algo poderoso.

Lydia sacude la cabeza. —No es algo. Es alguien ¿La abuela de Derek explicó por qué estamos aquí?

—Viste algo. Una visión de la montaña.

—Es más fácil si te lo enseño. ¿Nos puedes unir?

Marin se inclina, descansa su mano sobre los puntos psi de Lydia y forma un puente entre sus mentes. La joven bruja deja que la visión fluya por su mente, el sol eclipsado, la aurora en guerra, la extraña criatura que es y no es Stiles, todo eso. En el instante en que se completa la visión, la mano de Marin se retira de su rostro y retrocede, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Eso es... tenemos que abrir esa montaña.— Ella jadea, limpiándose el cabello de la cara. —Pensé que era un mito...

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué era el mito?!

—La Madre Tierra. Dijeron que los dioses eligieron dormir hace miles de años, escondiéndose en las partes más remotas del mundo. Gea, ella está ahí. Ella está durmiendo en esa montaña, y tenemos que despertarla antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Los ojos de Lydia se agrandan como platos mientras envuelve su cabeza en torno a la idea. Una diosa, dormida en una montaña, y tienen que despertarla. Maravilloso.

-Ω-

Erica se despierta con Boyd envuelta alrededor de ella más fuerte que un vicio. Esto no es inusual, como lo ha hecho todas las noches desde que se reunieron. Los sueños de los alfas de su secuestro no les han dejado a ninguno de los dos, y no es raro que uno o ambos se despierten con lágrimas en los ojos y temblores que sacuden sus cuerpos. Es más fácil en el día, cuando siempre hay algo que hacer, pero en las horas tranquilas, se quedan solos, solo entre ellos y con los recuerdos de la tortura y el tormento para mantenerlos en compañía.

Afortunadamente, anoche no hubo pesadillas para ninguno de los dos, si la respiración profunda y uniforme de su amante detrás de ella es un indicador. Erica sonríe y se acurruca más profundamente en el abrazo de Boyd por un momento, hasta que siente el gruñido revelador de su estómago y decide que necesita comer algo.

—Cariño—, susurra ella, retirándose suavemente de los brazos de Boyd. —Bebé, despierta.

Su novio rueda sobre su espalda y bosteza. —¿Hmm?

—Levántate, Boyd, me muero de hambre.— Ella se ríe.

El otro hombre lobo abre sus ojos y le da una sonrisa soñolienta. —Hola hermosa.

—Hola. Ahora, arriba. Comida, Vernon. Tengo hambre.

—Y una mente dispuesta.

Erica solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, volando hacia sus bolsas para sacar sus artículos de aseo y dirigirse a la ducha. Mientras tanto, Boyd simplemente se acuesta en la cama, tomando los sonidos del lago George por la tarde. Hay sonidos de botes y la gente en ellos en el lago, y los sonidos más cercanos de más de cien lobos que realizan sus rutinas diarias. También hay otros sonidos, como las criaturas de los bosques, y, solo una vez, el sonido profundo, casi inaudible de la montaña en la que se encuentran, ya que los procesos en la profundidad de la superficie alimentan el levantamiento gradual de estas antiguas montañas.

Eventualmente, su novia sale de la ducha para vestirse con un par de mini-pantalones y una camisa suelta. Su cabello está suelto y cae en rizos sueltos, y se pone un par de lentes de sol grandes.

—Vístete, Vernon. Mamá tiene hambre. —Ella dice, inclinándose para besarlo.

Una vez que llegan al gran salón, encuentran que el almuerzo está casi servido. Los dos toman asiento en una mesa pequeña con Isaac, Danny y Jackson, quienes están haciendo charlas educadas. Unos minutos más tarde, se ofrece un buffet de sándwiches, carnes y acompañamientos, y rápidamente se revuelve la mejor comida. Los cinco disfrutan de sus comidas y de las compañías de cada uno, hasta que un Derek de aspecto aturdido entra en la habitación y sacude la cabeza para que lo sigan.

-Ω-

—Mi hermana no me ha hablado en años, pero sé que está aquí. Ella es la emisaria de la abuela de Derek, el Alfa Rosalie Collins —. Deaton dice mientras caminan por la calle Canadá en la aldea de Lake George.

Scott inclina su cabeza en confusión. —¿Por qué importa eso si no has hablado en años?

—Somos una familia, y ambos tenemos dones mágicos. Podemos sentirnos el uno al otro, y puedo sentir su magia por todo este lugar —, explica el Druida. —Lo que significa que ella puede sentirme en este momento.

—¿Va a ser un problema?

—No lo sé.

Los dos caminan en un silencio preocupado por los caminos ocupados. Es a principios de agosto, la parte más concurrida del verano para la ciudad turística, y las aceras están llenas de gente charlando en una amplia variedad de idiomas. Casi ocho millones de personas visitan la ciudad cada año, excluyendo a los locales de las ciudades circundantes, y muchos de ellos son visitantes internacionales.

Al pasar por tiendas de turismo kitsch, atracciones históricas y cualquier otro tipo de cosas, eventualmente encuentran su camino en una pequeña cafetería, donde toman una mesa. Scott se vuelve hacia su mentor, confundido. —¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque estamos esperando a alguien—, responde Deaton con serenidad. —Ve a pedir un café, si quieres, será un momento. Es un rato en coche desde Indian Lake.

—Indian... ¡¿Allison?!— Pregunta, repentinamente emocionado. —¿Tienes a Allison?

El anciano sonríe y asiente una vez. —Envié a alguien a por ella.

Se sientan en silencio durante unos buenos quince minutos, con Deaton hojeando su portátil y garabateando notas en latín y griego en un cuaderno de bolsillo. Luego, en la acera, Allison es arrastrada por alguien que hace que Scott se levante bruscamente para derribar su silla mientras gruñe, casi no puede contener al lobo. Detrás de su novia hay un hombre que él creía muerto, nada menos que Gerard Argent.

—Cuidado, señor McCall, no nos gustaría provocar una escena—. Gerard dice, levantando una silla. —Además, todos estamos en el mismo lado aquí.

—¿Y qué lado es ese?— Scott crítica.

—El lado contra Derek Hale.

Allison se inclina, besa la mejilla de Scott y lo acerca a él. —Scott, bebé, escúchalo.

—Bien.

-Ω-

Jennifer sonríe mientras está de pie en la cima de la montaña, sintiendo la convergencia de las líneas ley en este mismo lugar. Ella se adentra en la magia para sentir la esencia de la Madre Tierra encerrada en la piedra de abajo, empujándola suavemente mientras ella duerme. Ella responde con algo como el entusiasmo. Que gracioso, una diosa estando sola. Ella ha dormido tanto tiempo que en realidad extraña estar despierta. No te preocupes, ella tendrá bastante compañía pronto.

Después de unos momentos de estar sola, se escucha el sonido familiar de los autos que ingresan al estacionamiento en el punto de observación. Usando las líneas ley que se entrecruzan en la totalidad de la montaña, Jennifer se teletransporta para encontrarse con ellos, apareciendo a los que salen de los vehículos como un rayo de luz antes de volver a parpadear, sonriéndoles expectantes. Hay tres nuevos miembros que se unen a los Argent, y los dos más jóvenes se quedan mirando su sorpresa, pero el tercer desconocido solo asiente, claramente impresionado.

—Te has atado a la tierra bastante bien si eres capaz de viajar a lo largo de las líneas ley—, dice, extendiendo una mano para estrecharla. —Alan Deaton.

Cada uno intenta sondearse mutuamente a través del toque, y ambos encuentran sus esfuerzos bloqueados por un impresionante escudo mental.—Jennifer Blake. ¿Y estos dos son...?

—Mi nieta, Allison, y su... novio Scott—, dice Gerard, claramente disgustado por la palabra novio.

—Ah, los amantes de las estrellas cruzadas que he escuchado. Tan impresionante que puedes hacer que funcione, considerando sus diferencias —, le dice a la joven pareja. —El amor realmente conquista todo.

Scott la mira con curiosidad, pero Allison habla por él. —¿Por qué estamos aquí, qué es este lugar?

—Esto—, dice Jennifer, haciendo un gesto de barrido hacia los acantilados de piedra a unos cien metros detrás de ellos, —es donde la Madre Tierra, Gea, se selló a sí misma hace muchos miles de años, cuando los dioses decidieron esconderse y dormir por la eternidad. Tres mil años antes, incluso los vikingos llegaron a las costas de Terranova, una pequeña flotilla de griegos viajó hasta aquí, realizando el ritual para sellarla en un templo excavado en la propia montaña. Se establecieron en esta región, se casaron con la población nativa y transmitieron el secreto de la montaña durante siglos, pero finalmente se convirtió en poco más que una fábula.

—¿Hay una diosa ahí dentro?— Scott pregunta, claramente escéptico.

—De hecho la hay—, dice Deaton. —Puedo sentir... algo. Es fuerte, y profundamente antiguo. Deja que la magia se asiente en tus huesos, Scott, debes sentirla.

El joven lobo sacude la cabeza. —Nada. No siento nada.

El druida frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada más. Allison habla de nuevo, ahora intrigada. —Entonces, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con la manada Hale?

Deaton responde antes de que Jennifer tenga la oportunidad. —Tengo buena información de que mi media hermana, que es Emisaria de la manada de abuelos de Derek, tiene la intención de abrir el sello de Gea y desencadenarla en el mundo una vez más. Ella cree que los dioses deben volver.

—Lo que es malo—, dice Scott.

—Mucho—. Jennifer asiente. —Los dioses nos crearon, sí, pero también fueron destructivos. Hundieron islas y destruyeron civilizaciones por caprichos. Éramos sus juguetes, y cuando uno de ellos se enfadaba, los mortales pagaron el precio. Se aparearon con nosotros cuando quisieron, los machos obligaron a las mujeres a cargar con su descendencia de semidioses y las mujeres que abandonaban a los suyos en la Tierra. Ellos mismos eran los favoritos de los dioses y sus más malditos. Lo mejor que hicieron por nosotros fue dormir.

Interrumpe Gerard, hablando directamente con Scott. —Derek Hale tiene la intención de ayudarla, junto con su Emisario y su mejor amigo. Scott, causarán el fin del mundo. Esto tiene que ser detenido, por cualquier medida necesaria.

Scott traga, mirando profundamente desgarrado por un momento antes de asentir fríamente. —Lo que sea necesario.

-Ω-

—¿Una diosa?— Isaac pregunta, incrédulo. —¿Una maldita diosa?

Derek y Marín asienten dos veces, ambos en serio. —Una que es mucho más peligrosa dormida que despierta—, dice el druida.

Boyd levanta una ceja. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Los dioses se enfadaban a veces, sí, pero la historia ha exagerado las cosas que hicieron. Solo hubo un puñado de semidioses, y solo destruyeron las civilizaciones que amenazaron al mundo. Los atlantes se hundieron porque estaban amasando una flota para conquistar la totalidad del mundo atlántico antes de pasar al resto. Lycaon fue abatido por asesinar a su hijo e intentaron alimentarlo con los dioses, quienes consideran que el canibalismo es el crimen más grave que un ser mortal o inmortal puede cometer.

—No veo cómo eso hace que Gea sea peligrosa si ella se escuda detrás de la magia—, comenta Danny.

Lydia entra en la discusión. —La magia que la aisló es esencialmente un tipo de magia de esclavitud, que desvía su voluntad a la de las brujas y druidas que la ataban. Esa misma magia puede ser manipulada, convirtiéndola en una esclava para alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para jugar con las líneas y las barreras en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿hay esencialmente un arma divina en la cima de esa montaña, esperando que alguien la use?—, Pregunta Stiles, y Marin asiente con gravedad. —Sí, no, es hora de despertarla. Me arriesgaré con la diosa que tiene libre albedrío. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—He instruido a Lydia sobre cómo preparar el camino. La ruptura de los lazos requiere la magia colectiva de muchos seres, y textos antiguos que tengo que viajar a Grecia para adquirir —, dice Marin. —No te preocupes, puedo usar la magia para ir y volver, solo me llevará un par de horas. Tu manada tiene magia poderosa y la fuerza de una verdadera familia. Eso, junto con Lydia, Rose y yo, lo haremos. Los necesito a todos para seguir adelante y preparar runas y la magia de la línea de ley, mientras que Rose y yo obtenemos lo que necesitamos de Grecia.

Derek se adelanta. —Lo que sea que necesites, lo haremos. Juramos proteger a la humanidad, y esto ayudará a mantener esa promesa —. Uno por uno, la manada expresa su acuerdo y se decide. Van a liberar a una diosa.

Se preparan para conducir desde Bolton Landing a Prospect Mountain poco tiempo después, luego de que Marin coloque algunos libros antiguos en el maletero de Derek, junto con un cubo de tiza de Crayola en un arco iris de colores que tiene las palabras benditas. Tiza: para runas escritas en él con marcador negro en la elegante letra cursiva de Marin.

—Ha estado cerrado durante el verano debido a 'problemas de infraestructura' no revelados, por lo que no tendrá ningún problema turístico, sino que Lydia le encantará su enfoque para que no lo detecten hasta que llegue a la montaña en sí. Una vez que llegues a la cima, Lydia podrá sentir dónde se han amarrado las líneas, y te dará todas las runas para dibujar en la piedra. También hay pintura en aerosol si hay hierba donde tienes que hacer la runa.

—La pintura en aerosol y la tiza no son exactamente herramientas exactas, Marin—, dice Cora mientras coloca las latas de la pintura antes mencionada en el camión junto a la tiza.

La druida sonríe. —Se trata tanto de la intención como de la propia runa. Mientras la intención sea correcta y el símbolo sea correcto, la magia hará el resto. Confía en el poder de la tierra y de las líneas ley.

Erica se encoge de hombros, sonriendo mientras carga en el coche. —Vamos, esto será divertido. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenemos para encontrarnos con una diosa?

Cora se vuelve una sonrisa divertida en su compañero de manada. —Bueno, hubo una vez en Brasil...— Ella se arrastra, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Claro que sí, Hale. ¡Vamos, entra en el auto! —, Dice la otra mujer entre sus propios ataques de risa.

No muy lejos, Rosalie pone una mano en el hombro de su nieto, mirándolo seriamente. —Estate a salvo—. Ella instruye. —Ambos—, agrega, mirando fijamente a Stiles mientras él ata su escudo y xiphos a su espalda.

—Lo haremos, abuela.— Derek jura. —Manteneos a salvo en Grecia.

El lobo mayor niega con la cabeza. —No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti mismo. Tengo la mala sensación de que esto no será tan seco y cortante como debería ser.

—Si entramos en esto con un mal presentimiento, se manifestará—, responde. —Confía en la magia, saldrá bien.

—Tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo contigo. Estarían tan orgullosos del hombre en el que te has convertido —, dice en voz baja. —Tu padre, los dioses descansan su alma, él juró cuando naciste, estabas destinado a grandes cosas. Tenía razón, como de costumbre.

Derek traga densamente, claramente emocionado ante la mención de sus padres. Él no responde con palabras, pero tira de su abuela en un fuerte abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla. La mujer alta se acerca a Stiles y le hace lo mismo.

—Lo has hecho tan feliz. Su olor no ha estado tan tranquilo desde que tenía catorce años —, dice ella, sonriéndole. —Y claramente te ha hecho igual de feliz—. Señala a dónde ha estado el mordisco de apareamiento de Derek, la curación mejorada del compañero del alfa se aplica incluso a Stiles en su humanidad.

—Él lo hace—. El humano dice, sonriendo. —Y me ha dado una gran familia—, agrega.

—Así que él tiene. Estate seguro, Stiles. Cuídate y cuida a él.— Con eso, Rosalie se aleja de ambos y llama a Marin. —¿Estás lista, querida?

—¡Casi todo!— Ella llama de nuevo. —Manteneos seguros, todos, nos veremos dentro de un par de horas—, dice la druida, antes de dirigirse a su alfa y enlazar los brazos con ella. Ella cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre de nuevo, brillan de color blanco. Con la misma cadencia mágica mejorada que Lydia tuvo esa noche en el cráter, habla en griego. —Για τους Δελφούς.

Con eso, los dos se han ido en un destello de luz brillante, y Lydia habla en un tono claramente envidioso. —Ella tiene que enseñarme eso.

Todos se amontonan en sus autos después de que las dos mujeres se transportaron a Grecia, haciendo que el viaje de media hora de duración en un silencio ensordecedor, uno lleno de partes iguales de ansiedad y emoción. Stiles no puede evitar sentir que está conduciendo hacia el destino por una razón que no puede explicar, pero no expresa la sensación. Una vez que llegan al lugar donde se divide el camino a la cumbre de la Ruta 9 y se encuentran en una señal de tráfico que se lee ‘Camino Cerrado’, Lydia sale, lanzando un hechizo rápido para ocultar su presencia, antes de abrir las puertas de la carretera. Ellos están en camino de nuevo.

Solo cuando llegan al estacionamiento de la cima se dan cuenta de que no están solos y que un conjunto de personas demasiado familiares los están esperando. La manada parece haber llegado en medio de una gran reunión Argent.

—¡¿Cómo me encontraste en esta montaña, papá?!— Allison enojada exige.

Chris Argent se burla. —¿Crees que no puedo rastrear tu teléfono celular, Allison?! ¡Ese no es el punto, ¿qué estás haciendo con él?! —Exige, apuntando con un arma a Gerard. —¿Has olvidado que ayudaste a intentar matarlo hace dos meses?

—¡Esto es más grande que eso!—, Dice Scott, interviniendo, solo para que Chris le apunte con la pistola. Él descubre sus colmillos y sus ojos beta en una respuesta inmediata.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Scott. En cuanto a ti, Deaton, deberías saberlo mejor. ¿Qué tipo de magia negra usó para regresar de lo que hicimos, lo sabes? —Exige.

—No tiene ninguna importancia, la manada Hale ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez—. El Druida responde, claramente no enfocado por todo el asunto.

—¡¿Qué demonios hicimos?!— Demanda Erica.

Scott se burla, mirando a Stiles mientras habla. —Sabemos lo que vas a hacer. Vas a intentar liberar a Gea y al resto de los dioses. Te vamos a detener.

Derek deja que sus propios ojos se vuelvan rojo alfa, y habla con el tipo de calma mortal que solo la verdadera rabia puede producir, la misma calma que Stiles demostró a Scott hace tres meses en su porche delantero. —Una vez más, Scott, no tienes ni puta idea de qué estás hablando. Deaton aquí solo te ha dado la mitad de la historia. Eres bastante bueno en eso, Alan. Me pregunté si la manipulación era algo que enseñaban a los druidas, pero después de conocer a tu hermana, me di cuenta de que es claramente un talento natural tuyo.

—Altas palabras de alguien que asesinó a su familia, Alfa Hale—. Deaton le responde con veneno.

La manada responde de inmediato, gruñendo y haciendo el cambio beta, algunos de ellos maldiciendo como lo hacen. Stiles busca su espada corta, sosteniendo la cosa con un agarre suelto con una mano y tirando de su escudo frente a él con la otra. Silencioso en el intercambio hasta ahora, Gerard comienza a reír. Él no se ríe ni se ríe con su risa burlona habitual, sino una risa real y completa, como si todo fuera increíblemente histérico para él.

—Oh, todos sois tan adorables, preparándose para pelearse como los niños de la escuela que son—, dice cuando finalmente logra recuperar el aliento. —Vamos a terminar esto. ¿Muchachos?

Dos disparos salen de los árboles, y hay un sonido repugnante cuando el contenido del cráneo de Deaton se anula a través del pavimento y su cadáver golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo, muerto instantáneamente. El segundo disparo se incrusta en el estómago de Lydia, arrancándole un grito agonizante mientras golpea el pavimento, sus piernas se doblan de forma poco natural cuando la bala corta su médula espinal y la deja parapléjica.

Antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar, hay un sonido de tono increíblemente alto que Stiles apenas registra, pero que envía a cada uno de los lobos a sus rodillas, incluso a Scott. Todos ellos se tapan desesperadamente las orejas y gritan en auténtica agonía. A Stiles solo puede mirar con horror a su manada, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, dos cazadores están a cada lado de él, arrancan la espada y el escudo de sus brazos y lo retienen fácilmente.

—Abuelo, ¿qué está pasando?— Allison repentinamente grita cuando dos más de los hombres de Gerard la agarran.

—Cambio de planes, pastelito—, dice, sacando una pistola y vaciando seis balas en Chris antes de que su hijo pueda reaccionar. —Vamos en una dirección un poco diferente para este. Jennifer, ¿te gustaría ayudar a la señorita Martin?

La Druida oscuro aparece en la misma racha que antes, montando la línea ley hacia abajo desde la cima. Ella sonríe a la chica rubia fresa llorando en el pavimento, tratando desesperadamente de forzar la magia necesaria para curarse a sí misma, pero descubriendo que simplemente no llegará.

—Oh, pobre.— Ella le canta a Lydia mientras otro grupo de cazadores levanta a la joven bruja lo suficientemente alto como para que sus inútiles piernas cuelguen sobre el suelo. —Esa es una bala encantada, tiene toda tu magia envuelta. No te preocupes, haré que deje de doler. Σκοτεινή μητέρα, μου δίνετε τη δύναμή της. —Ella dice, la voz haciendo eco con el poder.

Jennifer saca la misma cuchilla de aspecto malvado que usó para matar a los otros, y, sin siquiera detenerse, corta la garganta de Lydia y abre su boca para beber su sangre, permitiendo que el líquido se derrame sobre ella en una espantosa ola mientras Lydia se atraganta y débilmente lucha por unos pocos segundos antes de aflojarse. Cuando el flujo se detiene hasta detenerse, los hombres que la sostienen con brusquedad tiran su cadáver a un lado, dejando sus ojos, abiertos y sin vida, para mirar hacia el otro lado del lago.

—¡Jodidos monstruos!— Stiles bramó, enfurecido. Él patea y lucha contra sus captores, pero solo lo aprietan. —¡Te mataré, zorra!— Grita, escupiendo en dirección a Jennifer.

Jackson intenta levantarse en vano, pero en el momento en que levanta las manos de sus orejas, un chorrito de sangre gotea de ellas, y se derrumba una vez más, cubriéndose las orejas y gimiendo. —Matar... a... todos...— Se las arregla para dejar salir, incluso cuando el resto de los lobos comienzan a sangrar por sus orejas también.

Más cazadores aparecen desde el centro de visitantes en el borde del estacionamiento, y cada uno lleva un par de esposas. Los hombres y mujeres, todos vestidos con uniformes militares negros, esposan a cada uno de los lobos.

—Eso debería mantenerte agradable y flexible—, dice Gerard, sonriendo con suficiencia. —Maten al que haga algún ruido, están contenidos—. Él ordena, y el ruido se detiene. Todos los lobos se relajan, pero en el instante en que van a cambiar, encuentran, para su horror, que no pueden.

Jennifer da una risa desquiciada que solo se suma a su horror, por terrible que ya sea, todavía goteando la sangre de su amigo caído sobre el pavimento.—Encantados, mis preciosos mestizos. Eres tan bueno como humano en esas cosas. Vamos, llévalos a la cima.

Están, todos ellos, arrastrados por el camino que se curva hacia la cima, luchando lo mejor que pueden en el camino, pero incapaces de liberarse. Allison grita desesperadamente a su abuelo para que se detenga todo el camino, e Isaac llora suavemente mientras tira, incluso mientras lucha. Stiles maldice y grita, mientras que Scott es fácilmente arrastrado mientras mira, claramente en shock.

Cuando llegan a la cima, Jennifer ordena a los cazadores que los organicen en un círculo alrededor de la gran piedra que sobresale de las marcas en la cima de la montaña. El montículo de granito está cubierto con letras griegas y runas, y un segundo conjunto de runas marca las posiciones donde se colocan cada una de ellas. Stiles es arrastrado al medio con Allison, Gerard y Jennifer, obligados a arrodillarse por los dos cazadores que lo capturaron.

—Ahora... ¿empezamos?— Jennifer pregunta, sonriendo hacia el cielo, su voz ahora haciendo eco más como un trueno. El poder que ha tomado de Lydia, el potencial mágico crudo y sin filtrar, combinado con las dos chispas alfa robadas, la ha hecho increíblemente fuerte, casi un Dios por derecho propio. Levanta la vista hacia el sol, donde apenas llega a su cenit y la media luna cerca del horizonte oriental, y luego le tiende una mano. Sin decir nada más que una palabra, arrastra a la luna a través del cielo hasta que queda bloqueada sobre el sol, y el mundo está empapado en la noche antinatural de un eclipse.

Se oye el sonido lejano de las bocinas y el choque de autos cuando los humanos en la aldea de abajo quedan atrapados con la guardia baja, desconcertados cuando reaccionan a la luna que viaja a través del cielo en segundos. Pero eso no es el final de eso. Jennifer habla con una voz tan increíblemente resonante que no puede ser entendida por los oídos mortales, y luego el cielo se ilumina con auroras.

Las paredes de la luz se doblan y toman forma, cambian a los lobos, y los leones luchan contra los tigres, incluso dos humanos atrapados en combate, sus espadas cruzan y envían ondas de choque rojas y azules. Desde abajo, más choques, más bocinazos, y ahora, si uno tensa la oreja, grita.

—Gerard. Tu tiempo de brillar. —Dice la loca druida, que ahora se parece mucho más a sí misma.

El patriarca Argent toma una enorme espada desde donde se apoya contra el afloramiento rocoso y, por capricho, marcha hacia donde Danny se ve obligado a arrodillarse. Gerard levanta la espada, cuando Isaac emite un aullido desesperado.

—¡No!—, Grita.

Gerard se burla del lobo pálido. —Que hermoso. Debe ser horrible ver morir a tu pareja, pero siempre odié el amor de los cachorros.

Danny desesperadamente suplica. —¡No, no, no, por favor, háganlo!— Pero el anciano entierra la espada en la parte superior de su cabeza, separándola lo suficiente para separar sus ojos. Fácilmente retira la hoja de la cabeza de Danny, y en el instante en que su sangre toca el suelo, la runa que está frente a él se ilumina de un brillante color carmesí.

Isaac y Boyd comienzan a tener arcadas antes de vomitar. Erica ruge con ira sin adulterar, mientras que una mancha oscura creciente en sus pantalones revela que Jackson ha perdido el control de su vejiga, incluso cuando jura y sopla amenazas increíblemente gráficas a los cazadores. Cora y Derek son igual de silenciosos, dando la misma mirada ácida a Jennifer. Scott mira fijamente la escena sin parpadear, y Allison ahora está gritando a la fuerza.

—¿Quién es el siguiente?— Gerard se pregunta en voz alta, antes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ha enterrado la espada a mitad de Cora, que lo mira, desafiante incluso en la muerte, antes de que la luz y la furia abandone sus ojos, y ella se ha ido. El glifo ante ella brilla rojo.

Incluso sin cambios, Erica logra un verdadero rugido salvaje, gritando maldiciones. —¡Vete a la mierda!— Ella grita.

Con un propósito fácil, el cazador se acerca a ella y les habla a los cazadores detrás de ella. —Un lenguaje tan impropio para una dama. Levántala un poco, ¿quieres?

—¡Erica, no!— Gritan Isaac, Boyd y Stiles. Demasiado tarde. Con su cuerpo tensado por sus captores, Gerard retira la espada y, con un solo golpe, la corta por la mitad. Los dos lados de la niña moribunda descansan sobre la hierba, y ella se atraganta unos segundos antes de morir, y su runa comienza a brillar.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, vuelve a columpiarse, esta vez decapitando a Boyd, y, en el mismo segundo, empuja la espada a través del cráneo de Isaac, rociando a Scott con la sangre del lobo caído. Dos runas más brillan rojo sangre. La repentina gota de sangre parece ser lo que lo sacó de ella, y la lucidez vuelve a sus ojos desenfocados.

—¡Stiles!— Grita. —¡Stiles, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, tenías razón!

Las lágrimas brotaron de ambos ojos, y Stiles logra estirar el cuello para mirar al hombre al que llamó su mejor amigo durante el setenta y cinco por ciento de su vida.

—Lo siento, también, Scotty—. Se obliga a salir. —Siempre serás mi hermano.

Gerard se burla, rodando los ojos. —Qué conmovedor—. Marchó hacia Scott y, en lugar de matarlo, forzó la espada a través de su pierna, arrancando un grito del lobo omega. Luego, el loco hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, antes de cortar a Scott en el estómago, lo suficientemente profundo como para derramar sus intestinos sobre la hierba. Scott grita de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y luego, mientras yace en el suelo, Gerard fuerza la espada a través de su ojo derecho. Los gritos se detienen violentamente y, de nuevo, la runa que está frente a él se ilumina en rojo.

Allison grita por su amante caído, pero Gerard la ignora. Se agacha para encontrarse con Jackson al nivel de los ojos, sonriéndole ampliamente. —¿Sabes cómo tratamos con los Kanima en los viejos tiempos? Los quemamos vivos y esparcimos las cenizas. Desafortunadamente, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tendré que conformarme con cortarte en pedazos.

Jackson se las arregla para gritar por un segundo antes de que la espada corte ambas piernas en un solo columpio y el dolor lo deja inconsciente. Gerard mira al lobo herido sin impresionarse, antes de pasar la espada por su corazón y no tirar de ella hasta que el símbolo de Jackson emite su propia luz carmesí.

Gerard, casualmente, camina hacia donde queda Derek, el único de los lobos que sigue vivo, y descubre que el alfa lo está ignorando. —Te amo—, dice Derek, estirando el cuello para ver a Stiles.

—Yo también te amo—. El humano responde, ahora él mismo llorando.

—No mires. No necesitas ver esto —. Él instruye.

El anciano humano, espada en mano, vuelve a reír. —No, por favor, señor Stilinski, mire. Mira cómo muere tu precioso chucho.

—¡Ignóralo, Stiles!— Ordena Derek, solo para que Gerard lo agarre por la cara y lo obligue a mirarlo a los ojos.

—He estado esperando décadas para borrar a tu puta familia. Ahora, finalmente lo hago. Solo muestra lo que la paciencia hace. —Susurra antes de meter la espada tan lejos en el estómago de Derek que se abre paso por su espalda con el vil y húmedo sonido de sangre derramándose sobre la hierba. Derek jadea, pero no grita, incluso cuando el Argent enloquecido arrastra la vejiga hacia arriba, partiendo lentamente el torso de Derek en dos. El lobo moribundo mira hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos con el sol eclipsado en lugar de su asesino. Cuando la espada llega a su corazón, los ojos de Derek se desenfocan, y la última visión que toman es la corona danzante del sol, y luego desaparece.

Stiles siente que el vínculo entre ellos se contrae, se estira, decae y finalmente se corta, y la agonía de eso lo obliga a arrodillarse. Él no grita, y no llora, pero un río de lágrimas sale de sus ojos. Simplemente no tiene más capacidad para ningún tipo de dolor, y no puede comprender la profundidad de la pérdida que está experimentando. ¿Qué miedo debe tener la humanidad en este momento? ¿Cómo está respondiendo su padre a la guerra en el cielo que sin duda se está librando sobre Beacon Hills? No puede comenzar a considerar estas preguntas, porque se volverá loco si lo hace.

Gerard suspira. —Menos satisfactorio de lo esperado—. Esto provoca una risita entre los cazadores, todos los cuales se han alejado del círculo de sangre.

Jennifer los ignora a todos, murmurando para sí misma en griego, hasta que, desde el cielo despejado, caen enormes rayos de luz. Miles de estrellas fugaces se abren paso a través de la atmósfera, y demasiadas llegan al suelo. Los gritos de las calles de abajo crecen solo más fuerte, y hay una explosión masiva y contusiva hacia el sur cuando un gran meteoro golpea a lo largo del río Hudson en Glens Falls, arrasando la ciudad que hace mucho tiempo Look Magazine designó el epítome de la verdadera American, llamándolo Ciudad natal, EE. UU. Hay otros destellos distantes. Parece que Jennifer ha traído el fin del mundo.

Hay un rayo de luz que viene en un ángulo extraño, cortando sobre sus cabezas antes de atacar unos cientos de metros hacia atrás. El pequeño bólido se rompe, y el Druida oscuro se extiende sobre su cabeza y atrapa uno de estos fragmentos con facilidad. El fragmento brilla a la luz de la aurora, revelando una larga forma de estaca.

—Ahí,— suspira, sonriendo alegremente. —Eso resuelve el problema del hierro meteórico.

—De hecho lo hace—, dice Gerard, acercándose a su nieta, que ella misma ha trascendido en shock. —Lo siento, cariño, pero los bastardos que la encerraron hicieron que abrirla así requiera el sacrificio de un pariente de sangre—. Él levanta la mano de su rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Me aseguraré de que no te duela, amor—. Promete, casi arrepentido mientras levanta la enorme hoja sobre su cabeza y la pone sobre la de ella, abriendo el cráneo hasta el fondo y haciendo estallar su contenido en el suelo. Las runas a lo largo de la piedra comienzan a brillar y, al mismo tiempo, un conjunto de escaleras se adhiere a la roca. Le toma unos minutos para que se forme, pero Jennifer y Gerard lo obligan a lo largo de la escalera de caracol a lo que es claramente un espacio enorme y antiguo.

Sin siquiera hablar ni gesticular, Jennifer logra obligar a los antiguos braseros a iluminarse, llenando la cámara ennegrecida con una luz naranja brillante que revela un espacio sorprendentemente espartano para un propósito tan grandioso. No hay estatuas, ni mosaicos, solo escritura griega a lo largo de la moldura de la corona, y un sarcófago de mármol en el centro del templo masivo. Está claramente construido para ser al aire libre, ya que el techo está sostenido por innumerables columnas jónicas como el Partenón, pero no hay paredes interiores. En cambio, fuera de las columnas, solo hay roca. Toda la cima de Prospect Mountain se levantó para ocultar este lugar hace miles de años.

Stiles ya ni siquiera se molesta en luchar contra ellos, solo camina, sin querer luchar sin su manada y sin su compañero. Jennifer solo señala el sarcófago, y sus extremidades se mueven sin su consentimiento, hasta que está acostado boca arriba sobre la cosa. No es que importe, no iba a pelear de todos modos. Se vuelve para mirarlos y, con un tono de voz perfectamente uniforme, habla.

—Pagarás por esto. Me aseguraré de ello —. Promete, seguro de corazón que las palabras se harán realidad.

—No, señor Stilinski, no lo haremos. Aunque lo harás. Lo verás, necesitamos un cuerpo mortal para atarla, para mantenerla atada a nosotros. Has sido elegido, mi muchacho. Serás el anfitrión de la Diosa de la Tierra —, dice Gerard, sonriendo como si acabara de decirle que ganó la lotería.

Jennifer, para contrarrestar, le da una sonrisa desquiciada. Todavía está empapada en la sangre de Lydia, aunque ahora está seca, manchando su piel con un rico color burdeos. Levantando el fragmento de hierro meteórico, grita en inglés. —¡Ven a mí!— Ella ordena, y, de repente, aparecen innumerables líneas en la habitación, todas antes de que se desprendan, atándose al fragmento que sostiene.

—¿Eso es...?— Pregunta Gerard, ahora mismo asombrado.

—Las líneas ley. Todas las malditas cosas la mantienen atrapada, y están bajo nuestras manos. —Ella asiente. Ella lo lleva a donde Stiles todavía está mágicamente vinculado al sarcófago para que él pueda verlos atados al fragmento del meteorito. Jennifer levanta la cosa peligrosamente aguda sobre su cabeza una vez más.

Y lo lleva directamente al corazón de Stiles.


	13. A Reflection of Magnificence

 

Oscuridad. La presión y el peso ineludibles de una conciencia tan antigua como la propia Tierra. Recuerdos. El nacimiento de la luna. Dos siglos consecutivos de lluvia torrencial que llenaron los océanos. El ascenso y la caída de los continentes, el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Los recuerdos se confunden en una carrera imposible a medida que pasan miles de millones de años en segundos. Entonces, uno con absoluta claridad. Sus sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que se inclinan en el templo ante Ella como la magia, la encadenan en la inconsciencia forzada. El largo sueño, el sueño profundo de los sueños, donde vio a su madre, a sus hermanos y a todos sus muchos hijos. El deseo de nada más que despertarse cuando se dio cuenta de que podía pensar en la magia que la mantenía en el suelo. El exiliado voluntario que emprendieron, con la intención de pasar la eternidad sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en la prisión más cruel y tortuosa.

¿Cómo podrían haber sabido lo que la magia de esclavitud alterada haría a los dioses? ¿Cómo pudieron algunos de ellos haber adivinado que podrían permanecer conscientes? ¡Qué tontos! Luego vino la libertad, o eso creía ella. Ese fragmento de estrella caída la había arrastrado fuera de una prisión a otra, una que podía ver y moverse, pero en la que estaba indefensa pero que debía obedecer cuando se le ordenaba.

Esta nueva prisión nublada. Su mente, embotaba Sus sentidos con su forma mortal, ¡y ni siquiera era el sexo correcto! No es que ella pudiera quejarse, la mantuvieron en silencio a menos que se les hablara. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, algo se revolvía dentro de Ella, un remanente de la época en que éste era su propia persona. La mayoría de las veces, Gea vería una cara, una con ángulos agudos y cejas y ojos definidos, como los propios bosques con su mezcla de azules, verdes y marrones. Incluso para los estándares de la divinidad, él era hermoso.

De vez en cuando, cuando Ella duerme como lo exige este cuerpo, escuchará una voz que le suplica que despierte, pero ¿de qué? Tan pronto como Ella recuerda su situación, se olvida en la bruma de la magia, y los mortales que debe llamar a la maestra hacen que haga algo más. En el fondo, sin embargo, todavía queda algo.

-Ω-

Stiles es testigo del horror de todo esto, obligado a mirar, sentir y escuchar todo lo que la Diosa que ha tomado sobre su cuerpo hace como si lo estuviera haciendo. Incluso Sus emociones se convierten en las suyas, y la única vez que parece que puede acercarse a Ella es cuando está dormida, y nunca es suficiente.

Ha pasado un año, o quizás dos, la magia de la esclavitud ha estropeado su sentido del tiempo. Gerard y Jennifer han hecho exactamente lo que se han propuesto, han puesto de rodillas al mundo. Incluso en su punto más débil, Gea puede levantar océanos y hundir continentes. Al principio hubo resistencia, porque, por supuesto, hubo, pero cuando, sin siquiera levantar un dedo, una cuarta parte de la humanidad fue obligada a morir por varias muertes espantosas y agonizantes, las naciones del mundo se rindieron. El presidente de los Estados Unidos llegó al lago George para rendir homenaje a los nuevos gobernantes del mundo y a la Diosa de la Tierra, solo para que la arrastraran por una grieta de la tierra a un pozo de lava que esperaba al mando de Gerard. Shocker, él era un republicano y odiaba su política.

El anciano Argent, fortalecido y vital por el poder de la diosa, era el brazo ejecutor del dúo gobernante. Jennifer prefirió consultar con magia oscura y buscar expandir su poder a través de manipulaciones ocultas que, con demasiada frecuencia, resultaron en vastas franjas de territorio que se convirtieron en desiertos mágicos retorcidos, lugares donde el tiempo y el espacio y las leyes de la física se invirtieron.

Mientras el druida jugaba con la trama de la existencia, Gerard emprendió un genocidio de lo sobrenatural. Stiles se vio obligado a observar cómo manadas de hombres lobo, aquelarres de brujas, el resto de la Orden Druídica e innumerables hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes fueron liquidados con una eficacia imposible. Lo que más dolió, sin lugar a dudas, fue cuando, por un capricho, Gerard le ordenó a Gea borrar el mapa de Beacon Hills y, sin siquiera parpadear, lo hizo. No hay sobrevivientes.

Él simplemente no tiene la capacidad de estar en shock, o incluso horrorizado. Es, casi todos los días, emocionalmente adormecido, escatimado por la transferencia que proviene de los raros momentos de lucidez de la Diosa. Algunos días, sin embargo, cuando se les permite unos momentos libres y Gea los lleva a mirar por encima del lago, se encontrará extrañando a Derek. Una vez, solo una vez, cuando el dolor todavía estaba fresco, su cuerpo derramó una sola lágrima, y luego, reflexivamente, la Madre Tierra lo sujetó y lo empujó tan lejos dentro de su cabeza que estaba completamente encerrado, y, cuando Finalmente vio a través de sus propios ojos otra vez, habían pasado seis meses sin que él lo notara.

Aún así, de alguna manera, se resiste. No puede darse por vencido, porque si lo hace, simplemente se convertirá en parte del trasfondo, otro cuerpo que espera morir por la gloria de la Diosa. Él la despertará y hará que todos paguen, si eso no lo mata.

-Ω-

—¿Y ahora qué?—, Pregunta Jennifer, claramente molesta mientras se aleja del antiguo tomo que está leyendo en su habitación privada en el complejo del templo en la parte superior de Prospect.

Gerard se aclara la garganta. —Al parecer, algunas monjas han estado distribuyendo copias de la biblia a los pueblerinos de montaña en Transilvania.

—Ellos simplemente no se rinden, ¿verdad?— Ella se queja. —Bueno, vamos a tenerla puesta en el trabajo.

Los dos se dirigen a la pequeña habitación donde se guarda a la Diosa bajo una pesada guardia, y entran, encontrándola sentada en su escritorio, leyendo algo.

—Hey, tenemos un trabajo para ti—, grita Gerard. Inmediatamente, ella se pone de pie, frente a sus amos.

—¿Sí?— Ella pregunta, inclinándose mientras lo hace.

—Transilvania. Limpia toda la región, que no haya sobrevivientes —. Jennifer ordena.

Gea asiente y habla a través del cuerpo de Stiles. —¿Correcto, Maestro Gerard?— Ella pregunta, usando la seguridad de que ambos deben consentir en usar sus poderes, para evitar que uno se encienda con el otro.

El anciano asiente una vez. —Haz lo que ella dice.

Al instante, Gea está viajando por todo el mundo a través de las líneas telefónicas y en un monasterio en Rumania. Stiles observa, porque no tiene otra opción. Él observa mientras Ella mata a las monjas y monjes, incluso a los niños pequeños en la guardería. Se impresiona cuando una monja, tan mayor que ella debe tener más de cien años, se para frente a las cunas de niños gritando con desafío en sus ojos, estirando sus brazos en un escudo.

—¡Nu le vei atinge!— Ella grita. —¡Dumnezeu nu o va permite!

La diosa ni siquiera habla. Ella se acerca y agarra a la vieja monja por el cuello, y la aplasta con un solo agarre. Stiles simplemente se desasocia cuando alcanza las cunas llenas de bebés, y no vuelve a enfocarse hasta que están en el patio, observando cómo las montañas de Transilvania ruedan y ondean, aplastando los castillos centenarios y sus habitantes.

Lo que le llama la atención es una mujer que se aferra a su hijo, ambos lloran en rumano y piden piedad. El niño no podía tener más de seis o siete años, y su madre debía tener más de veinte años. Lleva un par de gafas de sol grandes, y cuando se caen mientras extiende su mano para repeler a la Diosa que se aproxima, la conmoción que las atraviesa es suficiente para hacerlas desaparecer.

La mujer se ve exactamente como Claudia Stilinski, hasta los grandes ojos azul grisáceo. Ella podría pasar por una gemela. Los recuerdos vuelven corriendo a Stiles, todo el dolor de la muerte de su madre mezclado con la alegría de su vida, todo eso, en un tsunami de emoción que los tiene ambos enraizados en el lugar. Todo lo que puede hacer es exhalar la palabra.

—¿Mamá…?

Santa mierda, habló. Él está en control.

¡NO!

Y ahora, no lo es. La masacre continúa.

-Ω-

Cuando las montañas de Transilvania se han asentado y no queda nadie dentro de su influencia, regresan al lago George. Sin embargo, algo es diferente. Es la primera vez que ella reconoce su existencia. Tenía que hacerlo, había recuperado el control, aunque solo por un segundo. Además, parecía que ella había sentido la misma mezcla de emociones que él. A partir de ahí, Stiles comienza a tramar una idea. Esa noche, cuando Gea se queda dormida, no comienza su habitual demostración de rogarle que se despierte, para recordar quién es Ella. Deja que sus recuerdos de Claudia fluyan, desde los viajes a la playa y la librería local hasta las innumerables horas que pasa en el hospital con ella. Recuerda la primera vez que ella no lo reconoció, y la última vez que lo hizo. Recuerda la última vez que pudieron ver la televisión juntos, todas las noches que cenó en la cafetería del hospital, y en cada caso de tazas de pudín robadas y de gelatina intercambiadas.

Stiles la obliga a mirar a una madre y un hijo en su mejor y peor de los casos. Él hace que la Diosa primordial de la maternidad, la Madre Tierra misma, experimente la maternidad en el mundo moderno. A través de todo esto suplica.

Esto es lo que estás destruyendo. Esto es lo que te están obligando a destruir. Por favor, madre, esto no es lo que eres. Tú eres el cuidador, el protector, no el destructor. Recuerda quien eres. Tú eres madre.

Él deja correr los recuerdos, todo mientras le suplica. Cuando se despierta por la mañana, hay algo diferente. Él se acerca tenuemente, hablándole a Ella por primera vez cuando ambos están despiertos.

Madre. El llama.

¿Madre? Ella... Ella es una madre. Ella es la Madre Tierra. Ella es una diosa. La conciencia se precipita hacia Ella y, por un momento, puede pensar en la magia que la ha hecho flexible y servil.

Stiles lo intenta de nuevo, desesperado. Madre por favor.

—Hijo.— Ella susurra de vuelta. —Mi hijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo tengo. Por favor, tienes que revertir esto.

—No puedo, no así. Tu cuerpo es débil y estoy atado a él —, dice Gea, pasando sus manos sobre la forma compartida.

¡Entonces, aléjate de mí! Él se dispara hacia atrás. Si puedes estar libre de este cuerpo, ¿puedes deshacer lo que han hecho?

—¡Estoy atada. niño! ¡La única manera de separarnos es que mueras! —Ella se resiste, exasperada. —No puedo dañar esta forma, tenemos suerte de que sea capaz de hablar.

La frustración atraviesa a Stiles, y él quiere gritar. En cambio, por un segundo, está de nuevo en control, lo suficiente como para gruñir de ira. Ahí es cuando le golpea. Ella podría estar atada, pero él no lo está.

Déjame tomar el control. El Insiste.

La Madre Tierra arruga su frente en confusión. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué bien haría eso?

Te puedo liberar. Yo puedo morir.

—¡Eso es suicidio!— Ella objeta.

Lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—¿Cómo puedo incluso...?

¡A la mierda, lo haré yo mismo! Transmite y, con toda la rabia y el dolor que ha tenido que soportar por mucho tiempo que han estado esclavizados, y con una sensación de furia justa por los miles de millones de inocentes que han sufrido, Stiles fuerza a Gea a un lado, y en lugar de esperar a que le devuelvan su cuerpo, él lo toma.

-Ω-

El desayuno acaba de servirse a Gerard y Jennifer en el gran salón del complejo del templo cuando ven a la Diosa entrar a la habitación con un propósito, muy diferente a su habitual aturdido serpenteante. Confundida, Jennifer se vuelve hacia su contraparte.

—¿Le diste una orden? Ella parece muy concentrada —, pregunta.

El anciano sacude la cabeza, igualmente confundido. —No, no lo hice. Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Dirige la pregunta hacia Ella, solo para ser ignorada mientras camina hacia la biblioteca donde Jennifer hace su trabajo oscuro.

—Algo está mal—, dice el druida. —Llama a los otros.

Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ya ni siquiera tiene el control. Stiles está en una misión, y encuentra exactamente lo que está buscando. Jennifer es el tipo en el que literalmente cuelga sus victorias en la pared, y allí, en el centro de su colección, se encuentran los xiphos y el escudo de Stiles, que aún brillan tan bellamente como ese día hace tanto tiempo.

Entra en una carrera abierta a través del gran espacio cuando ve a varios cazadores entrando en la habitación, y es capaz de llegar a su espada antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo alcance. Agarrando la cosa de la pared, se gira justo a tiempo para interceptar a los cazadores más cercanos, cortando su garganta con facilidad practicada.

Puedo ofrecerte un poco de ayuda para lidiar con esto. La voz de Gea.

—¡Hazlo!—, Grita mientras un grupo de cazadores lo rodean, todos con cuchillas.

En un instante, está abrumado por el poder que nunca antes había sentido, una energía bruta y un enfoque que él jura casi puede permitirle predecir lo que van a hacer antes de que lo hagan. Derribarlos es fácil y, en cuestión de segundos, la habitación está en silencio, pero por su cansancio jadeante cuando el impulso que la Diosa le dio se desvanece.

—Gracias—, dice, secándose el sudor de la frente.

El Poder de Aquiles, es gravar a los mortales. Ella dice. Pero un regalo mientras lo tengas.

Antes de que Stiles pueda responder, suena un disparo, la bala pasa a un pie de su cabeza antes de incrustarse en el mármol de la pared detrás de él y lanzarle fragmentos de roca.

—¡No, no dispares!— Jennifer jadea con desesperación. —¡El cuerpo no puede morir! ¡Tomadla viva, tontos!

La habitación se llena rápidamente con incluso más cazadores que rodean a Stiles, donde está atrapado contra la pared, y, como un mar, se separan para permitir que ella y Gerard lo alcancen.

—¡No sé cómo te liberaste, pero responderás a tus órdenes!— Gerard gruñe.

Stiles da unas risitas sin alegría. —La Diosa de la Tierra no puede atender el teléfono en este momento, ¿te importa dejar un mensaje?

—¡Mierda!— El otro hombre maldice. —Stilinski, por supuesto que tienes lo mejor de Ella en su estado debilitado.

—Algo así.— Se encoge de hombros.

Stiles, deja de atacar. Si son capturados, solo verán para encerrarnos a los dos bajo vínculos más estrechos. Gea se declara.

Jennifer se acerca cautelosamente a él, y él levanta la hoja para apuntar directamente a su garganta. —Escucha, sabes que no puedes ganar aquí. No puedes esperar matarnos a todos. —Ella dice. —Hablemos.

—¿Crees que quiero matarte? Oh, cariño, te has equivocado de idea —. Stiles sonríe.

Tan rápido como puede, Stiles gira los xiphos hasta que apunta a su corazón y, sin dudarlo ni un momento, empuja la hoja directamente hacia su propio pecho y se despeja a través de su espalda. Dentro de él, algo palpable se rompe, y ya no es consciente de la presencia de otra mente dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡No!— Gerard y Jennifer soltaron gemidos de horror.

Cayendo de rodillas, Stiles los mira a los dos, incluso cuando la vida lo abandona y tose una gota de sangre. —Ella es libre...— Susurra, antes de reunir la última de sus fuerzas. —Fallaste.

Él cae al suelo, todavía agarrando la empuñadura de su espada mientras muere.

-Ω-

Lo primero en volver a él es el tacto. Stiles es consciente de la sensación de la hierba seca y las hojas contra su piel, y es el primer indicador de que está... bueno, en algún lugar. Los sentidos restantes siguen en breve. Él puede escuchar la ráfaga del viento a través de los árboles y oler la riqueza de la tierra en el suelo del bosque, saborear el aire fresco del otoño en la Reserva.

Finalmente, abre los ojos y ve el frío cielo gris sobre él, nublado tan uniformemente que no hay ningún indicio de sol o nube, solo una manta de pizarra sin fin. Mirando a su alrededor, ve el área inmediatamente a su alrededor y la reconoce claramente. La vieja casa de Hale. Dándose la vuelta, ve las ruinas como estaban en el otoño cuando comenzó todo esto, lo que se siente hace siglos. Más allá de eso, en todas direcciones, hay una espesa niebla blanca. Se estira hacia arriba para encontrarse con el cielo, y comienza justo en la línea de árboles. Finalmente, él habla.

—¿Hola?— Llama Stiles, haciendo una pequeña mueca ante el pronunciado eco que le devuelve. —¿Qué es este lugar?

Al principio, no hay nada, luego, en la niebla, una forma vagamente humanoide toma forma, ahorra lo que son claramente un conjunto de alas muy grandes. Camina hacia él, cada vez más definido hasta que el ser da su primer paso fuera de la niebla y se vuelve corpóreo. Stiles instantáneamente conoce la figura, solo porque se parece mucho a su hijo, en todo menos en los ojos. Talia Hale.

—Hola, Stiles—, dice ella, sonriéndole.

—Yo no... ¿qué es esto?—, Pregunta.

La matriarca de los Hale toma sus manos y suplica ojos con él. —Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero necesitas saber algo.

—¿Qué, qué es?

—Esto no ha terminado—, dice ella. —Se avecina algo más grande, algo que el destino ha ordenado desde que el Caos se formó desde el vacío. Algo que aún no está decidido.

—Talia, no entiendo, ¿qué viene?

Ella lo mira con puro terror en sus ojos. —La antropomagia. La humanidad y los dioses irán a la guerra, y el ganador decidirá el destino no solo de nuestro mundo, sino de todos los mundos.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?— Stiles ruega, ahora él mismo tiene miedo. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¡Estoy muerto, por el amor de Dios!

—No, solo estás en tránsito, Stiles. Escúchame con atención. Cuando llegue la guerra, todos enfrentarán decisiones terribles, pero debéis elegir el camino que conduce a la paz, ¿me entiendes?—, Pregunta.

Él asiente, tragándose los nervios. —Sí. Te entiendo.

—Bueno. Debo irme ahora, pero recuerde: la paz debe ganar —, subraya Talia. —Ahora ve, y cuida de mi familia.

Y así, se lo llevan lejos de lo que sea ese lugar, con solo las palabras ‘Cuida de mi familia’ resonando en su cabeza, el resto se olvida como en un sueño.

-Ω-

Stiles es llevado de golpe contra su cuerpo, tambaleándose mientras observa la escena de los dos lados enfrentados una vez más.

—... listo para pelear como los niños de la escuela que eres—. Oye burlarse de Gerard. Esta vez, sin embargo, está listo.

—¡Lydia, escúchanos!

Sin una pregunta, Lydia lo hace, arrojando un gran campo mágico sobre todos ellos, perdona a los Argent, justo a tiempo para que las balas de los francotiradores sean interceptadas, formando patrones de fragmentación en el escudo, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte cerca de su objetivo. Objetivos

—¡Mierda!—, Gerard maldice. —¡Activa el ruido!— Pero nada viene. En cambio, desde los árboles y el centro de visitantes, los cazadores que se escondieron para el ataque sorpresa salieron marchando, cada uno sosteniendo su arma y todos ellos con una mirada en blanco y vidriosa en sus ojos. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Demanda, ahora frenético.

La manada gruñe y se desplaza, e incluso Chris levanta su arma hacia donde sus compañeros se han alineado ahora, con la cara en blanco mientras miran al resto de ellos. Jennifer desciende de la cumbre por la línea de la leyenda, con miedo en su rostro mientras se percata de la escena.

—Algo está mal. No puedo sentirla. —Ella dice.

En ese momento, todos los cazadores comienzan a reírse, todos con la misma risa demente. Crece cada vez más fuerte hasta que el estacionamiento se llena con el sonido de una risa retorcida e histérica, y tan repentinamente, se detiene. En perfecta sincronización, levantan sus pistolas en la boca. Hay medio segundo donde el corazón de todos se detiene, todos ellos genuinamente preguntándose si lo que está por suceder realmente está sucediendo.

Sucede. En el mismo momento exacto, veinte disparos y veinte cuerpos caen al pavimento, un mar de sangre y cerebros rodean sus cadáveres. Pero el horror no termina ahí. La risa comienza de nuevo, viniendo de los cuerpos incluso mientras yacen allí con el interior de sus cráneos sobre el asfalto. Stiles es el primero en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y comienza a sonreír.

La vasta superficie del estacionamiento comienza a ondularse y moverse, antes de que absorba los cuerpos, sin dejar rastro de los veinte hombres y mujeres que simplemente se suicidan allí, ni siquiera los proyectiles de sus balas. La risa, sin embargo, continúa. Ahora tiene un sonido claramente femenino, y parece provenir de las rocas y los árboles, desde el mismo cielo. Hay un sonido de roca rompiéndose y agrietándose, haciendo que el resto de ellos giren alrededor justo a tiempo para ver una grieta formándose en el acantilado que oculta el antiguo templo donde estaba sellada la Diosa de la Tierra, y para que vieran una figura solitaria salir de ahí.

Stiles y Scott emiten dos sonidos de shock al ver la cara de la mujer. Es Claudia, no se puede negar eso. Incluso el patrón de sus lunares es el mismo que en la vida. Ella usa una toga blanca que su hijo reconoce como un chitón dórico, y sus ojos, en lugar del azul frío, son de un verde esmeralda brillante, casi brujo. Camina hacia ellos con paso seguro y fácil, y guarda una sonrisa suave para Stiles y la manada, antes de rodear a los Argent, Deaton, Scott y Jennifer.

—Tú—. Ella escupe a Gerard, y no se puede negar quién es realmente. Gea, libre por fin. —Asesino. ¡Maníaco genocida! Ya has engañado a la muerte, ¿no crees?

—Diosa, suplico...— Él comienza a rogar, solo para comenzar a ahogarse. Unos segundos más tarde, cae de rodillas, solo para vomitar un mar de bilis negra y alquitranada. Está siendo forzado a soportar la intoxicación con acónito una vez más, y es lo suficientemente horrible como para que Erica entierre su cara en el hombro de Boyd, no dispuesta a mirar. Stiles y Derek, sin embargo, miran impasibles.

En menos de un minuto, Gerard se reduce a la misma criatura horrible que fue después de que a Derek lo hubiera obligado a morderlo hace tanto tiempo, cuando todo esto comenzó. Los tumores crecen y mutan hasta que la pila de cáncer y acónito ya no son reconocibles como humanos, solo para que la piel de Gerard finalmente se desgarre a medida que se estira hasta su límite, y aún más de la bilis negra brota de sus restos cuando se desinfla y están empapados en la sustancia. En unos treinta segundos más o menos, solo hay un charco de veneno de tinta donde alguna vez estuvo un hombre adulto, e incluso eso se drena en el suelo, sin dejar rastro de la existencia de Gerard Argent.

A continuación, la diosa enfurecida se vuelve hacia Deaton. Ella levanta una mano para agarrar la parte superior de su cabeza y lo obliga a arrodillarse. Cuando Ella habla, es con sorprendente calma. —Manipulador. Has roto tu juramento como mi sirviente. Has buscado aumentar tu poder, hacer peones de las vidas de quienes te rodean, todo en una búsqueda retorcida de lo que llamas equilibrio.

Deaton tartamudea una súplica. —Gran Madre, solo quería traer paz y equilibrio.

—¿Qué podría un mortal como tú sabes de equilibrio?— ¿Qué podría tu breve y lamentable breve vida saber sobre la paz que yo no? Yo, tu madre?! Yo, ¿la Tierra misma?! —Ella gruñe. —Solo has buscado el poder, Alan Deaton, y el poder es mío para dar y mío para tomar.

Y así, hay... algo. Todos pueden sentirlo, pero ninguno de ellos puede explicarlo. Una sensación de desacoplamiento, casi, pero el efecto es claro. La magia de Deaton tenía se ha ido. El ex druida se desploma, mirando sus manos con horror y murmurando en griego, tratando desesperadamente de forzar algo, cualquier cosa, para que suceda, pero nada sucede. Él es tan bueno como lo normal.

—En cuanto a ustedes tres—, Gea habla, señalando a Scott, Allison y Chris. —Vete, y llévate eso contigo. Estoy de un humor generoso. Le sugiero que abandone este lugar antes de que eso cambie.

—Gracias, gran-gran madre—. Chris tartamudea, inclinándose. —Vamos, todos vosotros. Vámonos.

Scott se da la vuelta, echando una última mirada a Stiles, uno con una extraña mezcla de confusión y anhelo y profundo arrepentimiento, y luego se va, arrastrando al aún delirante Deaton en el auto de Chris. Todos miran mientras el sedán negro sale del estacionamiento, y luego desaparece.

Volviendo a donde Jennifer ha estado literalmente paralizada, la Diosa le habla. —No pienses por un segundo que me he olvidado de ti, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer primero—, dice ella, antes de volverse hacia la manada y darles una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

—Madre—, dice Stiles, sonriéndole como a un viejo amigo.

—Mis hijos. Todos ustedes han dado tanto por mí, más de lo que nunca sabrán. El sacrificio literal que soportaste para que me liberen también merece regalos para cada uno de ustedes—, dice ella.

—Mi Señora, no necesita darnos nada, su libertad es suficiente recompensa—, dice Lydia, inclinándose ante la Diosa y haciendo un gesto al resto para que haga lo mismo.

Ella se ríe entre dientes, acercándose para ahuecar la mejilla de Lydia y levantándola para que se miren a los ojos. —Tú, dulce niña, eres demasiado humilde. Te doy el poder que tomé del otro, y confío en lo que sé que son manos mucho mejores. —Lydia tartamudea un agradecimiento, solo para que Gea levante una mano. —No, no, gracias. Te lo has ganado, te lo mereces.

A continuación, ella se acerca a Jackson. —Te paras en las arenas movedizas de la duda de ti mismo. Te sientes a la deriva en un mar de incertidumbre, inseguro de si realmente perteneces a tu familia. Hijo mío, te doy certeza. Eres querido, eres amado y eres aceptado aquí. Conviértete en el hombre que siempre debiste ser. —Con eso, Ella pone una mano en su corazón, y el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Jackson es palpable para todos ellos.

Ella viene junto a Danny e Isaac, sonriendo suavemente mientras toma una de sus manos en las de ella. —Ambos han venido de hogares crueles. Uno lleno de violencia, el otro vacío con demasiada frecuencia. Ambos carentes de amor. Escuchad mis palabras, hijos míos. Se tienen el uno al otro, y eso es suficiente. Ustedes dos, yo alivie su dolor. Tomad consuelo en tu manada y en tu amor y suelta lo que era. No merecías el dolor que te han dado, así que te lo quito.

Al llegar a Boyd, Ella lo mira donde él está más alto que un pie más alto que ella, y sonríe. —Tienes fuerza, tienes valor, y tienes el amor de tu vida, y el amor de tu familia. Pero hay tinieblas, una sombra sobre tu gozo. La salud de tu hermana menor. Entonces, te prometo esto. Salud, vitalidad y belleza para ella. Una vida larga y alegre. No temas por ella nunca más, porque estoy con ella, siempre.

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Boyd mientras él asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo lo más que puede humanamente antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de la Diosa. Ella se ríe y vuelve a abrazarse con facilidad antes de llegar a donde está Erica, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Tú, querida niña, te has convertido en algo trascendente desde que eras el Regalo de la Luna—, dice, metiendo un mechón del cabello de Erica detrás de las orejas. —Sin embargo, hay algo que no sabes. Como los campos de Cartago después de la conquista de Roma, eres estéril. —Ella apoya una mano en el estómago de la loba y habla de nuevo. —Por lo tanto, te doy abundante fertilidad. Cuando sea el momento oportuno, tendrás tantos hijos como desees, y prometo hijas tan hermosas como Helena de Troya, e hijos tan gloriosos como Hyakinthos de Esparta.

—Gracias—, dice Erica, tomando una respiración temblorosa.

—Tus hijos llevarán mi bendición, siempre—, promete Gea. —Como todos los tuyos—, dice a los demás.

A continuación, la diosa viene a Derek y Core, y les sonríe suavemente. —Tanta pérdida. Tanto dolor, y sin embargo, cuando te enfrentas a una elección, eliges el correcto. Elegiste ayudar a los desamparados, a los solitarios y a los marginados. Me recuerdas tanto a Nyctimus, realmente es asombroso. Entonces, como Nyctimus recibió una nueva vida, así daré una nueva vida a otra que hayas perdido.

Hay un gran viento, y a lo largo de él viene una masa de hojas verdes brillantes. Forman un vórtice, se difuminan a tal velocidad que no se puede ver el interior, solo para que se rompan en un estallido de estrellas, las hojas rápidamente se incendian y se queman en la nada como lo hacen. En el lugar donde se giraban el uno al otro, había una mujer joven, una con cabello castaño brillante y brillante y rasgos de Talia Hale. Los dos hermanos jadean en voz alta, corriendo hacia donde Laura Hale yace sobre el asfalto.

—Mi regalo para ustedes dos es una vida tomada demasiado pronto. No te preocupes por las preguntas sobre su muerte, ni por lo que ella hace o no sabe. Todo está cuidado. —Ella les asegura, antes de enfrentar a Stiles.

—Madre, yo…— comienza, pero Ella levanta un dedo a sus labios.

—No hay palabras en este idioma, ni en ninguna otra, para describir mi gratitud hacia ti, dulce muchacho. Por eso, te ofrezco dos regalos. El primero es el don de la amnesia. No te obligaré a vivir con recuerdos de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Con eso, Gea se levanta con los dedos de los pies y presiona sus labios contra la frente de Stiles. En el mismo instante en que hacen contacto, hay una relajación visible en su postura, y él la mira con gratitud en su rostro. —Gracias—, dice.

—No hay de que. Ahora, en cuanto a mi segundo regalo, ven aquí —, dice ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo que corresponde de manera inmediata. Hay otra ráfaga de viento profundo en el estacionamiento, y su cuerpo se afloja en sus brazos. Él la hace caer al suelo, claramente confundida, solo por la claridad asombrosa de pintar su cara cuando Ella abre sus ojos.

En lugar de los brillantes lirios verdes, hay piscinas gemelas de azul, y cuando los labios de la mujer se mueven, la voz que sale es claramente mortal. —¿S- Stiles?— Pregunta Claudia Stilinski, levantando la mano para ahuecar la mejilla de su hijo. —¿Bebé?

—Mamá.— Stiles solloza, acercándola y llorando en su hombro. Cuando puede retirarse, ve a Derek y Cora en un estado similar mientras ayudan a Laura a levantarse. Cuando todos ellos se componen, se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra la Madre Tierra, esta vez en una forma claramente divina, una que brilla lo suficiente como para que sea difícil de ver. Es increíblemente hermosa, lleva un chitón similar al que ahora viste Claudia y su piel es tan pálida como las arenas más puras, el pelo intrincadamente apilado tan negro como el cielo nocturno y los mismos ojos verde esmeralda.

Ella sonríe a la manada, aparentemente cerca de las lágrimas. —Todos ustedes tienen mi bendición. Dondequiera que vayáis, la tierra está contigo.

—Gran madre.— Derek grita. —¿Qué harás ahora?

La diosa se ve considerada por un momento antes de que su rostro se resuelva. —Encontraré a los demás. Ha llegado el momento de que los dioses regresen.

Algo sobre eso toca un acorde dentro de Stiles, recordándole una promesa hecha para cuidar de una familia, pero la familiaridad de eso se desvanece tan rápido como viene, y él le sonríe. —La mejor de las suertes.

—Gracias, a todos—, dice Gea, ofreciéndoles un último asentimiento antes de volverse hacia donde ella ha mantenido a Jennifer incapaz de parpadear. —En cuanto a ti, trataré contigo yo misma—. Tomando el brazo de la mujer mortal, se gira para enfrentarlos a todos, y luego las dos desaparecen en el pavimento, sin dejar rastro.

De repente, el mundo parece volverse mucho más vibrante, como si fuera traído de una sombra pálida a un tecnicolor brillante. El sol brilla más, las hojas de los árboles y las hierbas son más verdes, y el cielo y las aguas del lago se han vuelto incluso más azules. Todos ellos, incluso los recién regresados, también lo sienten. La tierra canta suavemente cuando su Madre vuelve a casa.

El momento de silencio se rompe con el rugido del motor de un automóvil cuando un sedán azul se introduce en el estacionamiento y se detiene lo suficientemente rápido como para rechinar los neumáticos. Rosalie y Marín, que están totalmente preparados para la batalla, están saliendo del vehículo, pero la escena pacífica que tienen ante ellos no les permite detenerse.

—Sentimos... una magia increíblemente poderosa. ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Pregunta Marín, confundida. —¿Quiénes son?

Stiles se adelanta, envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y se ríe. Cuando se las arregla para recuperarse, finalmente habla. —Chicos, tengo una historia que contaros.

Continua en Healers Winter...


End file.
